


Procura-se uma Rainha

by Bhks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Magic, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhks/pseuds/Bhks
Summary: Férias! Regina devia, merecia, precisava de férias, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Robin e novos sentimentos que vinham aflorando entre taças de cidra e sorvetes na escada de sua porta ela decidiu colocar uma mala no seu carro e partir mesmo contra os pedidos de Zelena e Henry...Em Boston uma Mercedes 560, ano 88, preta é encontrada dentro dela as malas e bolsas. Analisando a documentação a polícia descobre que pertence a Regina Mills, mas não existe nenhuma pista do paradeira da motorista.Emma começa uma caçada desesperada para encontrar Regina, a culpa e o medo sãos suas companhias e uma esperança sem tamanho é o que a mantem segundo em frente. Mas será que é só esperança?Quer saber o que aconteceu com Regina Mills? Onde ela está? Acompanhe essa história e descubra a respostas para essas e outras perguntas...





	1. Entre Achados e Perdidos

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Pessoas, para quem já me conhece de Preço do Tempo olha eu aqui novamente, e se você não viu ainda e está com um tempinho livre dá uma conferida (Links no final do capítulo...)  
> Agora vamos ao que interessa...

Residência dos Mills

 

— Por favor, Regina... - Zelena estava sentada sobre a cama da morena assistindo-a fazer as malas. - Se não eu, a Henry…

— Pela última vez, Zelena, não! - Regina terminava de fechar a mala e arrastá-la em direção a saída. - Eu preciso de um tempo, férias de tudo, férias de mim... - a irmã a acompanhava pelo corredor. - Sério, depois de ir ao inferno e voltar o mundo lá fora não é tão perigoso.

— Mas lá você tinha…

— Eu sei, já tive esta conversa com Emma, Henry, Mary Margareth e, por mais surpreendente que seja, Granny. - Ela encarou a escada e sentiu preguiça do esforço físico e com uma fumaça roxa as malas desapareceram. Zelena se preparou para fazer com comentário, mas foi impedida. - Nem pense em dar um pio sobre isso... - falou ao descer a escada.

— Vai mesmo me deixar aqui? Sozinha? - Zelena cruzou os braços e parou entre a porta da entrada e Regina.

— Você tem Henry e Robin para ficar de olho em você. - Um murmúrio fez as irmãs olharem para a escada, Henry carregava Robin com muito zelo. – Certo, filho? - Henry entregou o bebê à tia. E abraçou sua mãe.

— Certo, mãe, mas ainda concordo com tia Zel, poderíamos ir todos juntos e fazer férias em família? - Disse esperançoso.

— Serão somente seis semanas. - disse beijando a testa do filho. - Nem vão perceber que eu saí daqui. - fez uma carícia em Robin que lhe sorriu de volta. - qualquer coisa vocês tem meu telefone. - abraçou Zelena.

Contrariados Henry e Zelena acenaram da porta enquanto a Mercedes preta sumia no final da rua.

— Eu tenho um péssimo sentimento quanto a isso... - Zelena deixou escapar com o olhar preso no horizonte. Ela suspirou. - Sua mãe fez panquecas. Café da manhã?

— Café da manhã. - Henry concordou rezando para que o sentimento da tia fosse só uma destas coisas de irmãos mais velhos.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Granny’s Dinner

 

— Três semanas, Swan. - Zelena bateu a mão sobre a mesa que começou a compartilhar com a família Enchanted, sobressaltando as duas crianças que começaram a chorar. - Regina prometeu manter contato e pelas últimas três semanas nem sombra de mensagem, tem alguma coisa errada eu posso sentir. - Ela balançava Robin tentando acalmá-la e David fazia o mesmo com Neal.

— Eu tenho que concordar com ela, Emma - Interrompeu Mary Margareth que balançava um chocalho em cada mão tentando ajudar com os bebês.

— Já pararam pra pensar que ela não queria saber de nós. - Zelena, Henry, Emma e Mary congelaram – Tipo... que quando ela falou que iria tirar férias dela mesma significava um folga em resolver todos os problemas, sério, olha só... Nos últimos anos a vida dela virou do avesso. - Eles ficaram mudos ponderando sobre o que o loiro dizia. - Ela tem sido testada vez após vez e a única coisa que ela pede é um tempo. - Ele deixa no ar.

— Você pode estar certo. - Henry foi o primeiro a concordar, ele se lembrou de quando trouxe Emma para Storybrooke e das consequências deste ato na vida de Regina. Todos à mesa caíram em um silêncio colossal, somente os bebês conversaram em sua própria língua, ignorantes do que ocorria ao redor.

O som do telefone de Zelena tocando, quebrou o longo silêncio e trouxe um sorriso nos lábios da ruiva.

— Sis, nós estávamos falando d… - Sua expressão ficou séria e seu rosto pálido ela se levantou enquanto Mary pegava Robin. - Sim, eu sou Zelena Green… Contato de emergência!? Onde ela…

— Tia Z, o que está acontecendo. - Zelena continuou ergueu a mão em direção a Henry indicando que precisava ouvir. Todos os outros trocaram olhares na mesa.

— Sim, estou indo imediatamente para aí. - então desligou o aparelho, nos olhos transbordavam as lágrimas que não podia mais segurar.

— Carro, carro… o carro da Regina sofreu um acidente… Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu disse que estava com um sentimento ruim…

— Como ela está? - Mary balançava Robin enquanto acenava para Ruby trazer um copo de água com açúcar.

— Não tem sinal dela, em lugar algum. - Ela bebia a água nervosa. - Eu não posso perdê-la, não posso… ela é…

David tomou sua mão com cuidado.

— Não se preocupe, nesta família, de um jeito ou de outro, nós sempre nos achamos. - Ele sorriu para a esposa que concordou.

Henry estava perdido em um mundo de pensamentos, queria gritar, queria correr, queria sua mãe.

— Precisamos encontrá-la. – Sussurrou.

— Nós vamos encontrá-la, Kid. - Emma falava com uma convecção que não possuía. - Zelena, Henry e eu seguimos para Boston, Mary e David, vocês ficam com as crianças, Zelena, antes de irmos faça um feitiço para proteger o cofre, a casa e o apartamento dos meus pais.

Todos concordaram e em 2 horas estavam se despedindo. David abraçava Mary com um braço e segurava Robin com o outro, quanto a esposa abraçava Neal com o olhar preocupado.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Departamento de Polícia de Boston

 

— Mágica, só pode, não tem como, uma mulher desaparecer assim do nada, não tem uma pista, por menor que seja. Eu já não sei o que fazer. Já olhamos câmeras de trânsito, de lojas, não tem como ela sair dali andando sozinha…

Jane Rizzoli encarava o quadro com a foto de Regina Mills e do que restou da sua Mercedes 560 ano 88.

— Bom, pelo conteúdo da mala que encontramos no carro já posso dizer que ela é bem organizada e tem um estilo divino. - Maura Isles pontuou.

— Pelas constantes mensagens no celular enviadas pela irmã imagino que devam ser bem próximas. - Korsak analisou. - “Sis, como está? A viagem?...”, “Sis, atenda o telefone…”, “Regina Mills, se você não me deu um sinal de vida vou te transportar de volta para Storybrooke…” - Korsak olhou para o telefone intrigado. - Ou ela pode ser bananas…

— Jane - Frank anunciou. - A família de Mills está te aguardando.

Jane o seguiu para a sala de entrevistas. Onde encontrou três pessoas: uma loira, uma ruiva e um jovem todos com olhos desesperados.

— Olá, eu sou a detetive Rizzoli…

— Onde está minha irmã? - A ruiva já a cortou.

— Não sabemos. - O desespero cresceu nos três. - Estamos investigando todas as possibilidades.

Emma analisava a detetive com cuidado, parecia dizer a verdade.

— Fale mais sobre Regina, ela tem algum inimigo?

Eles se entreolharam, como explicar que a Rainha Má era odiada por muitos “bonzinhos” e que a nova Regina tinha conseguido ser detestada por muitos do outro time…

— Ela é uma prefeita exigente, - A melhor dica que Emma já recebeu sobre mentir é bem simples. Crie uma mentira bem próxima da verdade. - Está sempre pressionando pessoas. Mas não acredito que alguém na cidade lhe queira lhe... ela tem melhorado de comportamento. - Bateu de ombros.

— Vocês são? - Frank perguntou.

— Eu sou o filho, essa é minha mãe biológica e essa minha tia. - Henry apontava.

— Biológica? - Frank seguia a linha de perguntas.

— Sim, eu não pude criá-lo e Regina o adotou. - Emma deixou claro o mais rápido possível.

— E para onde ela estava indo? - O silêncio caiu na sala. - Vocês não sabem ou por que ela estava viajando?

— Minha irmã sofreu uma perda, muito grande, recentemente, o homem por quem estava apaixonada faleceu. E ela precisava sair da cidade, respirar. Ela disse que iria entrar no carro e deixar a estrada decidir por ela.

— Como esse homem morreu? - Rizzoli sentiu que havia algo naquela conversa que estava estranho.

— Parada cardíaca. - Swan respondeu. - Tinha um coração fraco. - Como ela iria explicar que o Deus do submundo obliterou a alma de Robin, além disso, ela estava rezando para que Zelena não fizesse a cara de culpada que ela mantinha sempre que alguém falava sobre o assunto.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos até que por fim se acabaram as perguntas de ambos os lados, enquanto encaminhavam para o elevador ouviram a detetive Holliday parar Jane no corredor.

— Há uma Jane Doe com as descrições de Mills em um hospital. - Ela parou para ler o papel. - Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital...

— Tem certeza que é ela.

— Quase 100%. A cicatriz, altura e cabelo batem…

— Essa história está cada vez mais estranha… Como alguém sofre um acidente aqui em Boston e é hospitalizado do outro lado do país, em Seattle? - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Ligue para…

O elevador fechou as portas e o destino estava traçado.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Seattle

 

Durante o voo, Zelena estava apavorada, aquela máquina monstruosa estava no ar, claramente desafiando a realidade, a sorte. E não ter sua magia a deixava ainda mais assustada. Henry questionou como ela voava em uma vassoura e não conseguia relaxar em um avião, simples, na vassoura ela tinha todo o controle, aqui, só um milagre os mantinham no ar. Foram às 5 horas mais longas que teve depois do parto de Robin, ao seu lado Swan estava apagada, dormindo como uma pedra, do outro na janela, Henry, entre cochilos, não lhe soltava a mão, isso lhe trouxe um sorriso, sua família, ainda era complicado ver Mary, David e Emma desta forma, mas ainda sim, sua família. O que ela não sabia era que de olhos fechados Emma estava muito bem desperta com o pensamento a mil.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital

 

Swan estava no balcão pedindo informações do hospital, ela estava estranhamente calma, o que preocupava Zelena, falsa calma sempre antecede…

— O QUE? - explosões, Emma estava prestes a pular no pescoço da atendente. - Como assim?

Rapidamente pessoas com jalecos chegaram para ver a confusão, Henry e Zelena se aproximaram do balcão para compreender o que era tudo aquilo. Emma estava agitada, andava para todos os lados e batia a mão contra o móvel com força.

— Senhora, por favor, se…

Ela ergueu a médica loirinha pelo colar e se aproximou do rosto e seguiu aos berros.

— Me acalmar? ACALMAR? Vocês a perderam… Vocês. A. PERDERAM. Como, como posso me acalmar… Ela… está… sozinha… Eu…- Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. - O… que… está…

— Você está tendo uma crise de pânico. - Arizona Robbins tentava ajudar. - Dê profundas inspirações, está bem, está indo muito bem. - Emma seguia as ordens médicas. - Acalme-se e conversaremos sobre tudo, ok?

Swan tentou responder, mas ao abrir a boca a única coisa que veio foi um choro desesperado, sentido, que ela mesma não conseguia explicar ou impedir. Zelena e Henry não conseguiram falar nada, compartilhavam do desespero de Emma, mas não sabiam que ela estava tão assustada, e isso apavorou os dois.

Mais tarde, mais calmos eles se sentaram com a Dra Bailey, Dra Grey e Dra Willson.

— Nós a encontramos na entrada, sem nenhuma documentação. - Willson explicava. - Alguém apenas a deixou na porta e partiu, demos entrada na paciente que estava com muitos ferimentos por todo o corpo e chamamos a polícia, fizemos os primeiros socorros e tentamos acordá-la, mas ela permaneceu inconsciente, constatamos que estava em coma. Três dias atrás ela simplesmente desapareceu do leito, chamamos a polícia novamente e hoje mais cedo recebemos a visita do FBI.

— FBI? - Henry questionou.

Emma que ouviu tudo calada assentiu.

— Sim, ela sofreu um acidente em Boston, e, possivelmente, foi sequestrada em Seattle, então é interestadual. - ela voltou à atenção para Bailey. - Câmeras?

— FBI levou todo o material, mas repassamos várias vezes e não vimos nada.

Zelena começou a chorar novamente. Henry a abraçou e Emma saiu da sala. Da janela que atravessava a frente do hospital ela admirou o céu, e se lembrou da última conversa que teve com Regina.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

 

— Você deveria tirar férias. - dividir um Whisky ou uma taça de cidra era o que começaram a fazer depois de um daqueles dias de Storybrooke, mas desta vez Swan trouxe sorvete e Regina achou que se fossem beber todas as vezes que a cidade entra em alguma confusão não teriam mais fígado em algumas semanas. - Sabe, pegar o carro, ver o país, sei lá. Sair daqui.

Regina a encarou por alguns segundos a ideia lhe pareceu tão doce quanto o sorvete que dividiam nas escadas da entrada da casa. Pareciam duas adolescentes fofocando sobre o dia na escola. Desde que Robin se foi, Emma se tornou uma figura presente, sempre, todas as noites dava uma desculpa esfarrapada para aparecer ali.

— Não sei, Swan, as chances de uma catástrofe acontecer enquanto estou fora são grandes demais… E esse período de calmaria está me deixando preocupada, a última vez que essa cidade foi calma foram durante os 28 anos que precederam sua chegada.

— Por isso mesmo, faça uma mala, coloque no seu carro e dê no pé. Alguns dias não irão matar ninguém.

— Tem certeza? - Regina riu sem vontade enquanto colocava sorvete nos lábios e sem perceber Emma acompanhou o caminho da colher, deixou os olhos se fixarem na cicatriz e automaticamente, como fazia com Henry ou Neal, limpou uma pequena quantidade de sorvete quase invisível da lateral do lábio de Regina, está ficou imóvel com a carícia inesperada.

— Eu posso ir com… - Emma começou, mas ao ver o rosto de Mills mudando para vermelho intenso a frase morreu.

— Eu tenho que subir e fazer minhas malas. - a Prefeita encheu o silêncio que cresceu entre elas.

— Ótimo ouvir isso - A voz de Emma não combinava com o sorriso que estava dando. Ela se levantou e se afastou de Mills, - se não vê-la. Tenha uma ótima viagem.

— Obrigada. - Mills ainda estava sentindo o rosto quente.

Emma deu mais alguns passos em direção ao fusca, mas parou e virou para Regina.

— Me compre cartões postais, de todos os lugares que for, combinado? - Ela deu um sorriso.

— Eu prometo.

Regina sorriu de volta e entrou na casa. Emma ficou mais alguns minutos sentada dentro do seu carro se perguntando o que havia acabado de acontecer.

  

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Algum hotel de Seattle 

 

Quando chegaram a um hotel, Emma foi bem direta com Henry e Zelena.

— Vocês iram voltar para Storybrooke e eu vou ficar aqui investigando. - Tanto Henry como Zelena se preparam para argumentar, mas Emma não deu espaço. - Eu sou a única que viveu aqui fora por 28 anos, sou detetive, aqui você - apontou para Zelena. - Não tem poderes e se você ficar - apontou para Henry - será uma distração, além disso, se tudo isso for um plano de alguém em Storybrooke preciso que descubram.

Eles tentaram, mas ela foi bem rígida e acompanhou os dois no dia seguinte até o aeroporto.

Depois disso começou sua procura, pela Rainha perdida.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Em algum lugar ao redor de Ellensburg, Washinton

3 meses depois

 

 Emma tinha acabado de se deitar em uma cama terrível no primeiro hotel beira de estrada que encontrou quando seu telefone tocou. Viu o nome no visor e não quis atender. Sabia como seria aquela conversa.

— Ei, Hook. - falou com a voz cansada. Enquanto retirava os sapatos.

— Emma. - respirou fundo. - Onde você está?

— Ellensburg.

— Hum… - Fez uma longa pausa. - Você já não acha que…

— Nem comece, Hook. - Ela fechou os olhos. - Não, não acho. Se existir a menor chance de encontrá-la vou procurar. Entendeu? - Respirou pesado. Fez um silêncio na linha.

— Quando foi?— Hook perguntou.

— Quando foi o que?

— Quando foi que você… Que ela se tornou tão importante para você? -  Essa não era a pergunta que ele queria fazer, mas não suportaria ouvir a resposta que ele já sabia, que toda Storybrooke sabia.

— Talvez quando ela foi ao inferno por mim… por nós… - Ela corrigiu rapidamente, mas não o suficiente. – Olha, eu acabei de chegar, estou faminta e preciso de um banho, conversamos melhor depois. - Ela desligou antes que ele falasse alguma coisa. Mandou uma mensagem para Henry sobre onde estava e como estava a investigação. E foi tomar um longo banho.

Da janela pode ver um restaurante do outro lado da rodovia e seguiu para ele. Embaixo do braço estavam suas anotações de possíveis aparições de Regina e um mapa onde tentava descobrir alguma pista.

Sentou-se na primeira mesa vazia e deixou o corpo relaxar contra o banco, sentiu o cheiro de torta de maça e Mills veio a sua mente, os jantares em família, com lasanha, e de sobremesa uma torta de maça com uma bola de sorvete, sorvete. Um sorriso triste se fez em seus lábios e apertou os olhos para não chorar.

Ela ouviu os passos da garçonete se aproximar e fez sua pedido ainda com os olhos nas anotações.

— Sua maior caneca de café e um pedaço desta torta de maça.

— Pela sua cara, acredito que merece um café melhor que esse aqui, espera um minutinho que vou fazer uma jarra nova.

Aquela voz, mesmo em um milhão de anos ainda reconheceria aquela voz, ela ergueu os olhos e viu, a cicatriz, os cabelos morenos estavam longos e presos desordenadamente, ela vestia uma camisa branca com jeans, e sapatilhas, o que ficava estranho para a imagem imaculada que Emma sempre teve na mente. Com um sorriso simpático ela começou a se afastar para fazer o café prometido, e esse movimento disparou um gatilho em Emma. Swan se levantou às pressas e abraçou a garçonete com todas as forças.

— Nossa, se soubesse que os clientes ficam tão contentes com novas jarras de café teria…

— Regina… - Emma sussurrou. - Regina… Regina… - A loira começou a chorar e repetir sem parar o nome dela. - Eu achei você… Eu… Ah.. Regina… Eu nem sei o que dizer. - Emma se afastou e viu no olhar da moça incerteza, surpresa, medo. - Você está tão diferente. O que aconteceu? Eu tenho revirado todo esse estado atrás de você, Zelena está chorando todos os dias. Henry…

Um caminhoneiro alto, forte e com uma cara bem fechada se aproximou delas.

— Precisa de ajuda aí, Eva? - Perguntou encarando Emma como se não fosse bem vinda. Emma então notou que todos no restaurante estavam prestando atenção nelas e pior, que nenhum deles estava gostando da forma que ela mantinha Regina presa a si. Mas não se importou com isso e da forma que estavam ficou.

— Não, Tom, obrigada. - a voz de Regina era baixa, arrastava-se para sair de sua garganta. - Poderia me soltar, por favor? - Disse sem graça com o rosto vermelho. Emma fez como ela pediu. - Anita, pode assumir por mim um instante. - Gritou para a moça que estava atrás do balcão.

— Claro, Eva. - A jovem morena com um black power andava por todo o lugar com os olhos presos em Emma.

— Agora, você… Senhorita… - Regina falou por falta me melhor definição apontando para a mesa onde ela estava para que se sentassem novamente. - Poderia me explicar algumas coisas?

— Regina… - Emma sentiu um calafrio na forma receosa que ela lhe falava.

— Podemos começar aí. Quem é Regina?

Foi então que Emma teve certeza, aquela garçonete que todos chamavam de Eva não fazia ideia que era na verdade uma rainha.


	2. Uma pedra no caminho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos continuar?

— Você… - Emma não fazia ideia de como começar aquela conversa. - Você é Regina Mills.

— Regina, Regina Mills. - A morena repetiu algumas vezes para sentir o nome, tentou se imagina se apresentando com ele, mas ainda tinha um sabor estranho.

Emma esperou até a atenção voltar para ela.

— Seus pais se chamavam Cora e Henry Mills.

— Chamavam? - uma pequena tristeza se apareceu nos olhos castanhos.

Como Emma explicaria a vida de Regina? Sim, você assassinou seu pai e minha mãe fez com que você causasse a morte da sua.

— Sim, lamento. - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Regina assentiu e continuou a olhar para Emma.

— Você é prefeita de uma cidade no interior do Maine, chamada Storybrooke. - a cada nova informação ela dava um tempo para a outra assimilar.

— Ei, Bob - a garçonete que estava perto o suficiente gritou em direção a cozinha. - Você me deve 50 pratas. Eva é prefeita! Falei que ela tinha cara de rica… - Foi então que Emma percebeu que contava a história para todo o restaurante. - Eva não. Regina Mills.

— Nome de rica ela tem… - Ouviu-se gritar dos fundos.

— Ah, parem com isso, eu tenho limpado seu banheiro pelos últimos dois meses, se tivesse essa pose toda não me obrigariam a isso. - Regina riu e algumas lágrimas caíram no caminho.

E aquele som foi tão bom que Emma não conseguiu impedir de chorar também.

— Vamos, conte mais. - a tal Anita insistiu e Regina deu ombros.

— Você tem uma irmã, mais velha, se chama Zelena e uma sobrinha, que se chama… Robin. - Emma falou com devagar para ver se Regina tinha alguma reação.

— Sempre reclamou como uma caçula essa aí. - Um outro cliente comentou. - Quase me matou quando disse que a torta estava mais ou menos.

— Ora, fecha o bico, Hugo, você sempre vem aqui para tomar do nosso café, bebe dois litros, mau paga uma xícara e ainda não deixa gorjeta. - Regina reclamava fingindo achar ruim.

Ver Regina assim, leve e risonha, deixou em Emma a dúvida se conseguiria levá-la para casa. O tal Hugo continuou fazendo graça com ela e todos riam quando a porta se abriu.

— Eva, vim buscar você, depois de uma pedaço gigante daquela sua torta deliciosa. - Um homem com cabelos castanhos e uma barba por fazer entrou no recinto e todas as risadas morreram.

— Não é Eva, Jonas, - Anita se prontificou a corrigi-lo. - o nome é Regina Mills, a prefeita.

Ele olhou de Regina para Emma.

— E quem disse isso?

Emma não gostou dele desde o segundo que ele apareceu, ela se levantou e o encarou.

— Eu disse. Prazer, Emma.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção a Emma e Regina se colocou entre eles.

— E onde você estava quando ela chegou aqui toda machucada? Hein? Ou quando ela ficou desesperada por não fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo?

— Jonas, menos… - Regina tentou contê-lo, mas foi ignorada.

— Eu estava revirando esse país atrás dela.

Ele riu com deboche.

— E que prova você tem que ela é mesmo a tal “Regina” de quem tanto fala?

Emma pegou o telefone e se colocou entre Regina e o tal Jonas.

— Eu tenho muitas provas, como isso…- Ela deu play em um dos áudios que tinha salvo no telefone.

“Hey, Emma, estou saindo da prefeitura agora, podemos nos encontrar no Granny’s? Avisa ao Henry que ele esqueceu o casaco dele aqui e que eu estou levando.”

— Quem é Henry? - Anita perguntou distante.

— Nosso filho. - o silêncio tomou o restaurante outra vez.

— Eu tenho um filho? Nós temos um filho? Juntas? - Emma concordou com a cabeça, seu foco não era mais Jonas.

Ela escolheu uma das fotos que tinha no celular e mostrou para Regina, esta pegou o telefone a tocou a tela com carinho. O telefone tocou e a imagem do garoto sorridente apareceu na tela. Emma pegou o telefone de Regina e atendeu no viva-voz fazendo com que todo o restaurante caísse em um silêncio completo.

— Fala, garoto, como estão as coisas em casa?

O coração de Regina parou pelo tempo que o Henry demorou a responder.

— Oi, Mãe, está tudo bem, na medida do possível, tia Zelena ainda finge que não chora e eu finjo que não percebo. Robin está enorme. Mary Margareth e David estão pirando tentando manter a cidade, acho que estão finalmente encontrando um jeito de fazer funcionar, mas… eles não são a minha mãe… Alguma novidade? Onde você está?

— Tenho uma pista, assim que tiver…

— UMA PISTA? Sério!? Mãe, isso é muito bom? Onde você está eu posso te ajudar…

— Henry, já falamos sobre isso…

— Mas, mãe…

— Eu tenho que ir agora, assim que souber de alguma coisa te falo, certo?

— Ok… - Ele falou desanimado. - Até mais. - E desligou.

O tempo todo Emma olhava para Regina, e a morena encarava o telefone. Quando a ligação acabou ela se desfez em prantos e Emma abraçou.

— Eu tenho um filho muito lindo… - Ela disse com uma voz melosa. - Nós temos um filho. - Quando a afirmação fez sentido na cabeça dela Anita já havia tomado a frente novamente.

— Vocês são casadas?

— Não… Emma começou a responder…

— Não? - Jonas perguntou de uma forma que irritou Emma intensamente. - Qual a natureza do relacionamento de vocês?

“Ela e meus pais tem uma rixa que atravessa séculos se colocar na ponta do lápis…” ela claramente não poderia falar a verdade, e a forma com que Jonas olhava para Regina, ela sentia que precisava socá-lo, bem forte, no rosto inteiro.

— Nós nunca pensamos em casamento. - Não era uma mentira. - Acho que gostamos das coisas como estavam. - Isso definitivamente não era uma verdade. E apertou a mão da morena com carinho. O que ela não esperava era o brilho nos olhos de Regina, ou que essa apertasse sua mão de volta. Emma tinha acabado de fazer uma das maiores besteiras e sabia disso, mas o sorriso que Regina lhe dava, tímido, ganhou sua alma e assim a loira desejou do fundo do coração que… que o que? Que fosse verdade? Que Regina sentisse por ela o mesmo que ela sentia? E que mesmo era esse? Na verdade ela só estava protegendo Regina do tal Jonas, como uma boa amiga. Isso! Uma boa amiga, ela só precisava se agarrar nesta verdade e tudo ficaria bem, certo?

O telefone tocou mais uma vez assustando Emma e ela percebeu que ficou parada segurando as mãos de Regina enquanto viajava. Delicadamente Regina soltou a mão da de Emma e ela sentiu como se o mundo ficasse mais frio.

— Alô? - Emma respondeu sem olhar. Mas imediatamente retirou o telefone do ouvido ao escutar uma ruiva gritar enquanto saia do restaurante.

—  _COMO ASSIM UMA PISTA! Exijo que me dê mais informações. Onde você está?_

— Oi, Zelena, estou bem, olha, eu sei que está ansiosa, mas preciso averiguar antes de dar informações erradas e esperanças infundadas para vocês. - Seguiu para fora para ter um pouco de privacidade. - Dê um beijo em Robin por mim, sim, assim que souber de algo te falo.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu.

— Por que não disse a ela que me encontrou? - Regina andou até Emma.

— Que feio, Madame Prefeita, ouvindo a conversa alheia… - Emma olhou para ela e sorriu triste. - Porque eu não sei se você quer ir. Pode ser que esteja feliz aqui, com aquele cara.

— Quem? Jonas? - Regina riu - Ele é só um amigo…

— Vai por mim, eu tenho amigos, aquele cara não quer ser só um amigo… - Emma deixou escapar e deu alguns passos para longe daquele olhar.

— Não precisa ter ciúme. - Regina andou até ela e entrelaçou os dedos. - Não houve ninguém. - De primeiro momento, Emma não compreendeu a frase, então Regina lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e as coisas fizeram sentido. - O que eu estou tentando dizer é que… bom… Eu não tive ninguém enquanto estava aqui, pelo menos que me lembre. - riu sozinha de forma triste.

— Por quê?

Regina olhou do céu a estrada se preparando para responder aquela pergunta.

— Porque você poderia existir, poderia estar louca por todo o estado me procurando. E mesmo sem saber acho que estava esperando você me achar. - Sorriu. O rosto das duas estava corado além da conta. Regina resolveu mudar de assunto. - Sempre me chama de Madame Prefeita?

— Bom, com certa frequência…

— E do que eu te chamo?

— Você me chama de… A garota mais gata do mundo... - Emma deu uma olhada de lado e Regina negou com a cabeça. - Valia à pena tentar... Senhorita Swan, quando está bem brava. Ou quando quer que eu realmente preste atenção no que está me dizendo…

— Então, senhorita Swan, pode avisá-los que me encontrou, eu quero ir para casa. - Regina queria que sua voz não soasse tão tremida, tão assustada, mas era justificável, afinal ali, naquele restaurante estava tudo que conhecia. Ou pelo menos que se lembrava de conhecer. Ela morava de favor com Anita e juntas foram para casa, Anita a ajudou a fazer a mala de mão com algumas poucas coisas que mantinha consigo, fez Regina prometer que voltaria com o filho para lhe apresentar, que não pararia de mandar mensagens ou se comunicar de alguma forma e garantiu que morreria de saudades. Regina não conseguiu pregar o olho naquela noite. Do outro lado da cidade, deitada na cama Emma repassou todo o dia em sua mente.

— Eu estou completamente ferrada!

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

No dia seguinte, antes de se dirigirem para o aeroporto mais próximo Regina fez questão de voltar no restaurante para se despedir de todos, Jonas apareceu no último instante e gastou tempo demais abraçando Regina para desgosto de Emma.

Regina vestia um par de botas cano baixo, jeans escuros, camiseta colorida, os cabelos presos de forma caótica e óculos escuros, Emma pensou como ela se sentiria quando abrisse o closet com tantas saias lápis, depois que compreendeu o quão perdida a morena se sentiria o sorriso morreu e uma angústia começou a crescer dentro de si.

Ela entrou no carro alugado e começou a fazer perguntas, principalmente sobre Henry, como ele era, do que gostava, o que não gostava, se eles se davam bem… Perguntou sobre Zelena quase as mesmas coisas, se desmanchava com as fotos que Henry mandou da Robin.

A viagem dentro do avião foi tranquila, ambas estavam cansadas da noite mal dormida e desmaiaram ao entrar no avião. Sete horas depois estavam em Portland, alugaram um carro e no início da noite chegaram a Storybrooke, Emma parou na frente da mansão Mills e a casa estava fechada, Zelena e Henry deveriam estar jantando com seus pais.

Enquanto Regina zanzava pela casa, Emma correu para o andar de cima e colocou suas coisas dentro do armário de Regina. Encontrou com a Morena na Biblioteca.

— Essa casa é enorme! Eu já li todos esses livros?

Emma lembra quando ela vez aquela pergunta para Regina: “Vinte oito anos Emma, já li toda a biblioteca da Bela...”

— Sim, todos eles…

Regina tocava cada um dos livros com um cuidado tal qual teria se acariciasse bolhas de sabão. Para ela era como se aquela realidade fosse se desmanchar a qualquer instante e acordaria no sofá cama de Anita.

A porta da frente se abriu com Henry e Zelena conversando.

— Não se preocupe, tia, fiz todas as atividades…

— É bom mesmo, quando suas mães chegarem suas notas precisam estar impecáveis, caso contrário de alguma forma a culpa será minha. - Ela colocou o carinho de Robin travado virado para o sofá.

— Te juro que estão melhores que nunca.

— Bem, então talvez devesse ter esperado o ano escolar acabar para retornar. - Emma os surpreendeu saindo da biblioteca.

— Mãe! - Henry correu ao seu encontro e a abraçou com força. Regina ficou no batente da porta observando a interação dos dois. Não percebeu quando chamaram seu nome, ainda não tinha se acostumado com ele, somente quando o garoto olhou em sua direção que viu a ruiva vindo abraçá-la.

— Regina! Regina! Eu vou te matar! - Ela brigava, chorava e abraçava, Regina tentava corresponder ao máximo, mas ainda se sentia estranha, Henry chorava em seus braços e ela não conseguiu se manter, mesmo sem entender o porquê ela se desmanchou em lágrimas.

— Hey... hum… Henry… Precisamos conversar. - Regina não sabia como lidar com a situação. - Tenho que te contar algo…

— Por que você sumiu, mãe? Eu fiquei tão preocupado, eu achei que nunca mais iria te ver novamente, você se cansou de mim, de nós? - Regina não suportava ver tanta tristeza nos olhos do garoto.

— Eu não sei, Henry, eu não me lembro, não faço ideia do que aconteceu comigo.

— Do que você se lembra? - Zelena perguntou quando os três sentaram juntos no sofá.

— De nada para falar a verdade, tudo que me lembro são as coisas que Emma me contou. - Sorriu amarelo – Desculpas, eu não sei…

De forma solene, Henry se levantou, Emma já sabia o que ele iria tentar, beijo de amor verdadeiro, ele lhe beijou a testa. E nada aconteceu.

— Obrigada, Henry - ela lhe beijou de volta como se fosse um cumprimento normal, o olhar de desapontamento foi como uma estaca no coração de Emma.

— Hey, Henry, por que não mostra a sua mãe seu quarto, suas fotos, vai que alguma coisa ajuda a lembrar. - Ele sorriu amarelo.

— É uma ótima ideia, Emma, vamos lá, Henry, me mostre tudo. - o sorriso cresceu, a forma familiar com a qual ela lhe afagava as bochechas fez a tristeza do menino diminuir. Ele subiu contando das vezes que caiu da escada e de como ela ficava brava e preocupada.

Emma andou de um lado para o outro da sala tentando se explicar para Zelena.

— Vamos logo, Swan, desembucha… - Ela pegou Robin no colo e balançou com cuidado assistindo Emma suar.

— Ok, mas não surta. [...]

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Apartamento dos Nolan

Trinta e quatro minutos depois Emma estava sentada na mesa da casa de seus pais, depois de abraços e votos de boas vindas, com Zelena bufando de raiva. Ela praticamente jogou Robin no colo de Regina e Emma pediu para que Henry a distraísse sem dar muitos detalhes do passado deles.

— Isso não é você não surtar… - Emma se defendeu pobremente.

— Você é doida de pedra! Ela achou Regina…

— Isso é ótimo…- Mary Margareth bateu palmas de felicidade.

— E Regina perdeu a memória. - Zelena prosseguiu.

— Nossa… - David balançava Neal para um lado e para o outro.

— E esse gênio achou uma brilhante ideia, contar para Regina que elas são um casal.

Todos os rostos viraram para Emma.

— Essa não é bem a história… Eu não disse que estamos juntas, juntas…

— Você a deixou acreditar que eram um casal…- Zelena ainda estava com muita raiva. - Tem ideia de como ela vai reagir quando souber de tudo. - Zelena sentou finalmente. - Ela vai matar você. E como seu namoradinho vai reagir a isso tudo…

Hook, tinha mais essa.

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo… - Emma começou.

— Você está claramente enganada. - Zelena sussurrou.

— Só, por favor, me ajudem, ok, deixe que ela se acostume com a cidade e quando ela lembrar damos um jeito. Certo? - Sem esperar uma resposta ela seguiu para porta trazendo Zelena com ela. - Passem a história para frente, Regina e eu somos um casal feliz com um lindo filho juntas.

A porta bateu Mary e David se encararam.  

— Você acha que… -Mary começou.

— Sim…- David caminhava para o quarto com Mary seguindo bem de perto.

— Mas se for assim…

— Exatamente… - Ele colocou Neal no berço com bastante cuidado.

— Ela vai ter sérios problemas…

— Com sorte - David abraçou a esposa. - Se Emma fizer as escolhas erradas Regina vai destruir a cidade. Só podemos aconselhar Emma e torcer pelo menos pior.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Quando elas voltaram para a mansão Zelena foi para o quarto de hóspedes que agora era seu e de Robin, Emma foi checar Henry e encontrou Regina deitada sem jeito ao seu lado cochilando.

— Ei, Regina, acorda. - Ela tocou de leve o ombro da outra que lhe devolveu um sorriso divino.

— Ei, onde vocês foram. - Ela se levantou dando espaço para Henry se espalhar pela cama.

— Você esta toda amassada, vamos. - Ela acompanhou a morena até o quarto, no trajeto observou o que Regina usava, seus shorts.

Regina parou de frente para a cama, já tinha ido ao quarto e trocado de roupa para algo mais confortável e quando olhou a cama se fez uma questão que agora tinha que fazer em voz alta.

— Qual dos lados da cama é meu?

— Hum?

— Eu durmo de qual lado da cama?

— Ah, qual lado da cama você dorme… Hum no meio… Nós, meio que revezamos…- Regina olhava da cama para Emma e de Emma para a cama. - Eu vou dormir na sala, não precisa ficar desconfortável…

— Não, não, você deve fazer o que sempre fazemos... que seria… dormir… aqui… - Regina, respirou fundo. - Olha estamos pensando demais nisso, só ponha seus pijamas e deitamos e dormimos.

Emma foi até o close e escolheu uma de suas camisas longas para dormir e não conseguiu achar seus shorts até lembrar que estavam em Regina, sem outra opção, a não ser dormir sem nenhum, Emma pegou um dos pijamas de seda de Regina seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Quando voltou para o quarto Regina estava deitada com as cobertas até o pescoço, olhando para o teto.

— Tem certeza que me quer aqui?

Regina disse que sim, mesmo que com o rosto coberto até o nariz. Parecia uma criança e Emma riu. Deitou na cama e sentiu-se nervosa como nunca.

— O que fazemos agora? - Regina perguntou com um sussurro.

— Nos aconchegamos? - Regina deitou no ombro Emma que a abraçou e enrolaram suas pernas. Elas se encaixaram perfeitamente.

Regina abraçou o tronco de Emma, e sentiu o cheiro dela, tentava trazer alguma memória com ele, parecia tão correto estarem ali, daquela forma.

Emma sentia o corpo de Regina contra o seu, cada pequeno pedaço dele, e sentia-se apavorada, tinha certeza que Regina conseguiria ouvir seu coração bater.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Quarto de Regina (e Emma?)

Emma acordou sozinha naquela cama gigante. Ainda tinha o perfume de Regina em todos os lados. Ouviu conversas e risadas na cozinha e seguiu o som. Regina se virava na cozinha como se nunca tivesse saído dali. Panquecas, ovos e bacon, suco de laranja, café e chocolate quente com canela.

— Nossa mãe, você já mandava bem na cozinha, mas agora está incrível.

Ela jogava a panqueca no ar.

— Isso porque passei os últimos dois meses trabalhando em um restaurante de beira de estrada. Tive que cozinhar de tudo um pouco, minhas tortas de maça sempre foram as mais pedidas.

— Essas sempre foram maravilhosas, as lasanhas então… hummm… - Henry lembrou. - Tia tem melhorado com algumas coisas… - Ele sorriu de lado.

— Nem se dê ao trabalho, Henry, mesmo que eu passe todos os dias da minha vida cozinhando nunca serei tão boa assim…- Quando Zelena viu Emma nas escadas seu sorriso morreu. - Eu vou andando, temos um compromisso - Ela pegou Robin no colo. - Não é, bebê… - e saiu andando - vamos trabalhar com a Bella na biblioteca, não é, amor…

Emma terminou de descer as escadas.

— Bom dia. - Regina serviu um copo de chocolate quente com chantilly e canela.  - Onde Zelena está indo? - Perguntou enquanto provava o melhor chocolate da sua vida.

— Ela tem feito experimentos por todas com possíveis empregos na cidade. - Emma ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Deveria ter visto como Ruby implorou para que desistisse de ser garçonete.

A porta da frente bateu, Mary e Divid surgiram na cozinha.

— Nossa o cheiro aqui está incrível. - Mary sentiu o ar. - Regina, como é bom ver você. - Mary abraçou Regina, em seguida foi a vez de David.

— Vocês também. - Disse sem graça.

— Tudo bem, sabemos da perda de memória. - David a tranquilizou. - Não se preocupe, somos seus amigos.

Ela sorriu amarelo, eles sentaram na sala e eles lhe contaram várias história, como quando salvou uma garotinha de cair do cavalo, com como saia escondido com a sua melhor amiga Tinker… meias verdades, meias mentiras…

— Qual a última coisa que se lembra? - David perguntou.

— Nada, é um completo vazio. - Ela balançou a cabeça.

— A primeira? - Mary tentou.

Regina abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Emma de lado.

— Jonas, hum…- Emma fechou a cara - Jonas me encontrou, então a primeira coisa que lembro é do rosto dele.

Emma se levantou.

— Acho que devemos ir a prefeitura, quem sabe lembra-se de algo… - Rosnou.

Regina ficou sem graça, Mary e David trocaram olhares e Henry bateu de ombros.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Entrada da Prefeitura de Storybrooke 

Regina custou a encontrar o que vestir, seu guarda roupa era completamente do que estava acostumada, deu um jeito com suas novas roupas e algumas de Emma, em seguida foi conhecer a tal cidade da qual era prefeita, olhava encantada para tudo, a praia, a praça, o prédio da prefeitura, tudo estava indo bem, apesar de olhares estranhos na sua direção, tudo até um rapaz emo veio em encontro a eles com um meio sorriso. Ele abriu os braços e foi em direção a Emma.

— Hey, Love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Querem mais? Comente!   
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------   
> No próximo capítulo de "Procura-se uma Rainha":   
> \- Regina e Ruby, o que podemos esperar...  
> \- Zelena extreme verdades de Emma...  
> \- Coisas fofas de doer o coração...


	3. Confissões e Promessas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora vai uma chuva de atualizações... hahaha...

Biblioteca de Storybrooke

— Tem como se acalmar-se… Os livros não irão resistir a tanta violência. - Belle reclamou ao assistir Zelena colocar os livros na prateleira com tanta raiva que Robin acordou no carrinho. - Vamos lá, pausa para um chá e explicações.

Zelena bufou.

— Todos vocês são psicólogos nessa cidade? - Belle a encarou em silêncio. - Ok, chá e explicações. - Ela se sentou em uma mesa nos fundos da biblioteca e colocou Robin no colo. - Como estão todos sabendo, encontramos Regina…

— Snow já espalhou a história, é para toda a cidade fingir que Emma e Regina são um casal…

— Como vocês podem estar ok com isso, preste atenção, vocês estão mentindo para a Regina, ela vai pirar quando descobrir a verdade, eu estou avisando, mas ninguém me escuta… Será uma confusão tremenda. - Zelena tomou um pouco do chá que Belle havia colocado diante dela. - Ela está tão diferente, sabe, feliz, calma…e eu quero que ela continue assim, acredite, depois de como tudo acabou com relação a Robin, mas não consigo evitar de me colocar no lugar dela, se fizessem algo assim comigo eu iria queimar essa cidade até o chão. - Ela soltou a xícara com raiva. - Além de tudo isso, eu tenho que participar deste plano estúpido…

— Não tem não… - Zelena olhou para Belle indecisa. - Você deveria fazer o que acredita ser o certo, se quer ser verdadeira com Regina seja, mas esteja pronta para arcar com as consequências da sua decisão.

— Eu não posso simplesmente chegar lá e jogar um monte de verdades na cara dela…

— Então não jogue, escolha outra forma de ajudá-la. Ela é a sua irmã e é seu dever protegê-la.

Zelena então deu um sorriso, gigantesco.

— Belle, poderia cuidar de Robin, sim, eu tive uma ideia…

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Entrada da Prefeitura de Storybrooke

— Hook, meu amigo. - Emma nunca havia dado um riso tão nervoso, - Ela foi batendo no ombro de Hook e o empurrando para longe de Regina. - Quanto tempo…

Mary pegou a deixa e, com a ajuda de David, conduziu Regina para dentro da Prefeitura.

— Quer se explicar? - Hook a segurou pelo braço. - Que bosta é essa Emma?

— Certo, é o seguinte, eu meio que deixei Regina acreditar que… que ela e eu… nós somos um casal…

Ele riu. Não tinha muito o que fazer além de rir.

— Você pirou, Emma? Como assim?

— Quando encontrei Regina, tinha um cara lá, Jonas, e ele queria que ela ficasse, eu tenho certeza que queria, e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecesse, então uma coisa foi levando a outra.. e quando vi já estava dito.

— Deuses, Swan, o que acontece com você?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta, uma ótima pergunta, ela também queria saber a resposta.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Escritório da Prefeitura de Storybrooke

Mary e David falavam sem parar da cidade, das belezas e dos problemas e como eles tem enfrentado as situações. Regina não escutava nada daquilo, parada ao lado da janela observava. Seus olhos estavam presos nas figuras do lado de fora. Quando viu Emma se virar e entrar no prédio seu olhar encontrou com o de Hook e nenhum dos dois cedeu. Os passos de Emma ficaram altos e ela contra vontade desviou a atenção para o casal que ainda falavam sobre problemas e soluções.

— Então como estamos indo por aqui? - Emma falava de forma rápida e ansiosa.

Todos olharam para Regina.

— Olha, eu acho tudo muito interessante e tals, mas não é muito a minha praia... – Os três permaneceram mudos. – Eu entendo que era o que eu costumava fazer, mas não me vejo presa dentro dessa sala dia e noite fazendo contabilidade e resolvendo os problemas de outras pessoas… - Regina correu a mão pelos cabelos. - Sério, olha pra mim, aquelas roupas, Céus, como eu vivia naquilo, ternos e saltos, eu não achei um tênis que seja naquele armário. - Ela deu alguns passos para longe deles. - E nós não sabemos quando vou ter essas memórias de volta, ou se elas irão voltar, talvez seja melhor assim. Minha vida parece um tanto… chata.

Emma andou em sua direção com o intuito de lhe tomar a mão.

— Ei não fique assim…

Antes que ela o fizesse Regina se afastou saindo do alcance de Emma pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram.

— Talvez seja melhor eu dar uma volta, respirar um pouco… - Ela se encaminhou para a saída e todos eles avançaram na mesma direção. - Sozinha. - Ela pontuou - Não se preocupem eu aviso se decidir ficar fora muito tempo. - Falou sem olhar para quem e saiu.

Emma foi até o sofá e se sentou. Respirou e colocou as mãos diante dos olhos.

— Foi assim que toda essa confusão começou, com ela indo dar um volta e respirar novos ares.

Emma lembrou, então de algo muito importante. Como Regina saiu de Boston e parou em Seattle? Pegou o telefone e ligou para alguém que ajudaria a resolver este mistério.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Avenida Principal de Storybrooke

Regina caminhou pelas ruas, o tempo frio e o vento fez com que se abraçasse mais forte. Os olhares que sentia faziam com que se sentisse incomodada, até seus olhos capturaram uma placa: Granny’s Dinner.

Dentro do restaurante estava uma confusão sem fim, uma morena com mechas vermelhas andava em todas as direções, pedindo calma e explicando a situação.

— … Granny está doente, sério não irão querer tê-la por perto, tem café e bolos de ontem, mas vai por mim, não vai querer que eu cozinhe… - Seus olhos vislumbraram a figura de Regina parada a porta. - Madame Prefeita. - Todo o restaurante parou para encará-la e ela se sentiu corar. - Escolha interessante de vestuário, acho que é primeira vez na vida que te vejo de jeans e tênis…

— Acho que Regina é o suficiente. - Ela provou do café de Ruby. - E acho que precisa de ajuda…

Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a jarra de café das mãos de Ruby. Essa olhou para Leroy que deu de ombros.

— Pior claramente não fica…- No instante que Regina teve o café em mãos virou toda a jarra na pia.

— Hey! – A loba protestou e o anão sorriu.

Regina lhe devolveu um sorriso e fez um novo café. Leroy provou com um olhar suspeito, mas no instante que sentiu o gosto do café foi obrigado a reconhecer.

— Bom, está até bom. - Ele se virou para Ruby - Como você viveu tantos anos como garçonete e nunca aprendeu a fazer um café decente.

Regina riu e se virou para Ruby.

— Posso usar sua cozinha?

— Fique a vontade… - Ruby indicou o lugar, ainda indecisa.

Regina passou à tarde na confortável cozinha, fez todas as tortas e bolos que pode e Ruby estava agradecida.

— Você não precisa ficar aqui até o fim do dia, sabe? Já cozinhou o suficiente para dois dias. - Ela se sentou em um banquinho assistindo Regina cozinhar. - Ou não. - Roubou um pedaço de bolo. - Isso está tão bom que não vai durar uma tarde. Mas ainda sim, pode ir para casa. - Regina deu um suspiro - Ou pode ficar aqui e matar o tempo…

— Nós nos conhecíamos antes de…?

— Sim, você frequenta o Granny’s sempre que pode com Emma e Henry e toda a banda. Sempre pede um café preto no café da manhã, salada de frango no almoço e raramente janta por aqui.

— Sempre? - Regina fez uma careta.

— É… - Ruby respondeu com outra. - Se continuar a cozinhar assim vai acabar com o nosso estoque para toda a temporada.

Regina retirou a última torta no forno.

— Ok, ok, eu paro… - Colocou a mão no ar em sinal de rendição. - Me conte algo sobre mim? Além do meu cardápio diário.

Ruby ficou pensando.

— Você é extremamente teimosa, sério, quando coloca algo na cabeça é quase impossível de fazê-la mudar de ideia. - Ela olhou ao redor novamente para ver se surgia mais alguma ideia. - Você é uma mãe incrível, Henry sempre teve do melhor e você sempre se disposta a fazer qualquer sacrifício por ele.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Regina e Ruby percebeu.

— Eu fechei o Granny’s tenho uma garrafa de tequila escondida em algum lugar, o que acha de eu te mostrar a cidade. - Regina deu um sorriso contido e negou com a cabeça - Vamos lá… Prometo que não vou de colocar em encrencas, afinal, Emma é a xerife da cidade, a última coisa que preciso é ficar em cana... - Ruby a arrastou pelo braço e Regina se deixou levar, estava precisando de algo assim, divertido...

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Casa de Maura Isles, Boston

Jane desligou o telefone e encarou Maura, ainda insistia em fazê-la experimentar Ratatouille, pelo menos teria um vinho para empurrar todos aqueles legumes.

— Acabei de falar com Emma Swan, a da motorista fantasma. Ela a encontrou, acredita?

Maura a encarou surpresa.

— A última vez que falou dela, ela estava nas cidades aos arredores de Seattle…

— Sim e assim que ela a encontrou, literalmente batendo de porta em porta. Ela disse que Mills perdeu a memória e pediu para eu verificar se não algum avião médico saiu de Boston na data do acidente. Ou qualquer forma de transporte que alguém inconsciente poderia ter sido levado. Creio que o FBI já deve ter checado isso, mas ainda sim...

— Será que alguém estava atrás da Mills? - Maura considerou. - Faz sentido, no instante que ela saiu da cidade foi pega. Mas levanta outra questão… Ela conseguiu escapar do cárcere ou a deixaram ir?

— Se for a segunda, - completou Jane - por que deixaram ela ir?

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Jolly Roger, Porto de Storybrooke

Hook estava sentado em seu barco, tomando um porre de rum, fazia meses que tinha visto seu relacionamento desmoronar, no instante que Regina desapareceu ele morreu para Emma, tentou dar suporte, tentou se compreensivo e agora ela dizia que não podiam mais, que Regina precisava dela e que se ele tinha alguma consideração por ela entenderia.

Ele não queria entender. Ele estava ferido. E pelo visto não tinha mais o que perder. O que fazia dele extremamente perigoso.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Zelena entrou na mansão com Robin bem acordada e agitada. Encontrou Emma sentada na sala, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Ignorou-a e seguiu para o quarto com Robin, seus planos pareciam estar bem encaminhados, passou toda a tarde dentro do cofre, pegou Robin com Belle, voltou para casa, paparicou a pequenina até que ela caísse no sono e voltou para a cozinha, no caminho ouviu o pé de Emma bater contra o chão. Pensou em ignorá-la novamente, mas não conseguiu. Bufou e voltou-se para Emma.

— Ok, qual o seu problema?

— Regina ainda não voltou para casa.

— Ela me mandou uma mensagem avisando que voltaria tarde. - Zelena lembrou.

— Eu sei, recebi a mesma mensagem. - Emma falou se levantando. - E já está tarde. Até mesmo Henry já está dormindo.

— Emma, são nem onze horas da noite…

— Algo pode acontecer, sei lá. - Deu de ombros afundando mais ainda no sofá.

Zelena sentou-se de frente para Emma, estava tão claro que até mesmo um cego conseguiria ver.

— Você ama Regina. - Zelena disparou no ar.

— Eu… Eu…

— Não foi uma pergunta, Swan. Eu estou somente deixando claro o que eu consigo ver daqui. Desde quando?

Emma sabia que o papo amor de amiga não iria colar e decidiu ser completamente sincera com Zelena.

— Eu não sei, quando ela era o inimigo era fácil, divertido. Provocar, gritar, odiar uma a outra. Depois ela mudou, virou alguém em quem eu podia me abrir, contar as coisas, ela estava aqui, sempre aqui, para qualquer coisa que eu falasse. Então ela sumiu, simples assim, sumiu no ar e tudo desmoronou, ainda mais que a ideia dela viajar foi minha... - Por um instante Zelena pensou em brigar com Emma, gritar que nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por ela, mas a culpa estava escrita em toda a face da loira. - E quando a encontrei, meu coração parou, eu achei que iria explodir de felicidade, então o tal Jonas apareceu todo possessivo e eu não consegui me conter…

— Contra outra Emma, você poderia muito bem ter explicado para Regina sem deixar essa impressão de que vocês tinham algo.

— Eu não quis me conter. - Admitiu. - eu não quis me corrigir, eu gosto dela precisar de mim da forma que precisa, de confiar em mim tão…plenamente. Gosto da forma com que ela me olha, como ela sorri para mim quando me vê. Eu não estou pronta para que isso acabe. - Emma olhou nos olhos de Zelena antes concluir. - Você está certa, Zelena, eu a amo. E não sei como corrigir isso sem perdê-la.

— Emma, você não deve continuar a mentir para Regina. É sério…- Emma coçou os cabelos fazendo uma grande bagunça nos cachos. - Ela vai ficar louca da vida quando descobrir a verdade.

Emma se preparou para dar uma resposta, mas sabia que Zelena estava certa, sabia que era o correto a ser feito. Então a porta se abriu com força e a risada descontrolada ganhou o hall.

— Nãããoooo… - Ruby gargalhava junto enquanto Regina dizia sim com a cabeça - Sério? E o que aconteceu depois...

— Nós, nós… nós escrevemos um monte de besteiras e desenhamos um pinto na cara dele e o arrastamos até o ponto de ônibus. E o deixamos lá… Anita é uma doida… Pelo menos o ex nunca mais apareceu no restaurante... Você iria gostar dela... Eu sinto falta dela... Vou ligar pra ela e dizer que está tuuuudoooo bemmm...

Conforme elas riam, Emma fechava o rosto, Regina estava claramente bêbada e Ruby não está em melhor situação.

— Deuses, o que vocês aprontaram… - Zelena perguntou - estão exalando tequila e Regina, você está molhada?

— Culpa dela - Regina empurrou Ruby, esquecendo completamente a ligação que pretendia fazer. - Ela me jogou no mar. - E puxou a outra bêbada pelo pescoço. - Acredita nisso, Zel? Ela me jogou na água! – Disse com uma cara de espanto.

— Eu estava te ajudando a ficar sóbria, você ficava repetindo como Emma ficaria brava de ter ver tão bêbada e tals…

Emma que até então estava calada se fez presente na conversa.

— E você estava completamente correta sobre isso. - Ela foi até as duas bêbadas e tomou Regina pelo braço - obrigada pela visita, Ruby, volte sempre. - Disse enquanto praticamente arrastava a morena para cima.

Ruby assistia a cena com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Deixou seu corpo cair em um dos sofás.

— Ela está tão ferrada?

— Regina? - Zelena quis saber.

— Não, Emma… O amor ferra com as pessoas - antes que pudesse se explicar já estava dormindo o sono dos bêbados.

Zelena tirou os sapatos de Ruby e ajudou a se aconchegar no sofá escorregou os dedos pelo emaranhado de cabelos da jovem, a cobriu com uma manta que tinha na sala e sorriu pela forma desleixada que ela dormia. Foi a cozinha pegar uma mamadeira para Robin e subiu para o quarto, ao passar pela porta entreaberta de Regina viu Emma insistir em fazer a outra tomar um banho. E sorriu triste, Emma estava de fato ferrada.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Quarto de Regina (e Emma... por hora...)

— Regina, por favor, só… pare, você vai acordar toda a casa, vai acordar Robin. - Regina se comportava como uma criança tentando sair do quarto.

— Eu só quero ir lá fora…beber água...

Emma perdeu a paciência.

— Chega de ir lá fora, chega de tequila e definitivamente chega de Ruby. Você vai tomar um banho e vai dormir.

— Você é bem ciumenta, hein… Não posso ser amiga de Jonas, não posso ser amiga da Rubs e agora nem posso sair do quarto… - Regina bufou, fez uma careta para Emma, mas seguiu para o banheiro.

Emma deitou-se na cama pensando em como falar para Regina a verdade, como confessar que nada daquilo era real. Distraiu-se buscando uma saída não viu Regina sair do banho, só percebeu a morena quando estava sentada em seus quadris vestida com os shorts de pijama e uma camiseta claramente sem roupas íntimas no caminho.

— Você é sempre mandona assim? - os cabelos de Regina gotejavam, e sua pele quente exalava um cheiro de sabonete, Emma não conseguiu responder, Deuses, nem sabia mais como respirar quando a morena aproximou mais suas bocas - Porque eu acho que gosto. - Regina confessou contra a vergonha que sentia. A respiração estava ofegante, as mãos de Emma subiram para a cintura de Regina, onde conseguia tocar-lhe a pele. Emma não conseguia pensar, só sentir, sentir o centro de Regina contra seu abdômen, suas mãos lhe tomando o rosto e por fim seus lábios, com um beijo doce.

— Desculpe não me lembrar de nós - Regina falou com tristeza, e a profundidade do sentimento fez com que Emma se sentisse um lixo de ser humano. - Do nosso primeiro beijo, eu prometo lembrar deste para sempre… - sorriu triste. E o coração de Emma se fez em pedaços. Ela abraçou Regina o mais forte que conseguiu, como se tê-la nos braços fosse toda a salvação que precisava. Trocou de lugar com ela, jogando-a na cama e a beijou com sofreguidão, um beijo exigente, desesperado, exatamente como se sentia. O beijo foi ficando suave, pequenas mordidas, até que Emma o parasse. Regina ainda estava bêbada e Emma não poderia tirar proveito dela desta forma. Ela deitou e puxou Regina para seus braços, encaixadas continuaram a trocar beijos e carícias. Até Regina abraçar Emma pela cintura e descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Prometa que não importa o que aconteça vai lembrar-se deste momento. - Emma pediu. - Que mesmo que não queira me ver ou me ouvir vai lembrar-se deste exato momento, Regina, eu te amo. Por favor, nunca se esqueça disso… - O ressoar de Regina deixou claro que ela já estava dormindo. - Ah, ótimo! - Emma deu um riso vazio. - Amanhã... amanhã eu te conto tudo... e depois te conquisto, vai demorar, você vai ficar bem brava, mas eu sei ser persistente... E eu sei que você me ama, eu posso ver isso... você me ama... - No sussurro da noite sua voz não saiu convincente e nem as lágrimas que a seguiram.


	4. Como não terminar um falso-namoro

Quarto de Regina (e Emma...)

Emma acordou primeiro, na verdade, sequer deve ter dormido. Seus olhos estavam passeando pelo corpo de Regina, tentando absorver o máximo possível para poder decorar cada aspecto, percebeu novas cicatrizes no corpo dela principalmente uma no pescoço, pensou do que Jonas falou sobre encontrá-la cheia de machucados. Ela assistiu à morena se mexer e despertar.

— Bom dia! - disse com uma voz grossa e arrastada escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Emma.

— Bom dia - Emma brincou com longos cabelos de Regina que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. - O que você se lembra de ontem? - Emma perguntou com o coração apertado, e se ela tivesse ouvindo…

— Eu bebi com a Ruby, que é hilária. - Emma deu meio-sorriso com a informação - e não tem noção de quando parar, depois viemos para casa, onde você ficou muito brava… eu tomei banho, nos beijamos… e… - Ela colocou a mão na frente da boca e o coração de Emma parou de vez. - Oh Meu Deus, Emma, perdão, eu dormi enquanto nos beijávamos.

O alívio de Emma era palpável.

— Desde que você permanecesse deitada estava tudo bem… - Emma beijou seus cabeços e escorregou a perna pelas de Regina. - Por que bebeu tanto?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Um copo leva a outro e mais outro e quando vi estava sendo jogada no mar.

— Isso é o como, não o porquê. - Emma insistiu.

Regina enrolou com o celular na mão e se assustou quando olhou que horas eram.

— Está tarde, eu prometi ajudar Ruby com o Granny’s hoje de manhã. - Tentou levantar, mas Emma a segurou pela cintura e a trouxe de volta para cama.

— Fique aqui só mais um pouco… - Pediu.

— Não posso, já estou atrasada.

— Então… pague o pedágio para sair.

— Pedágio, é? - Regina levantou a sobrancelha.

— Uhum… - Emma sorriu doce.

— Então fecha os olhos. - Emma fez como pedido e assim que fechou os olhos levou uma travesseirada no rosto.

— Hey! - Reclamou.

Livre dos braços de Emma, Regina correu no closet para pegar alguma roupa.

— Eu disse que estou atrasada. - Ela se vestiu correndo. - E se começar a te beijar não vou querer parar…

Ao ouvir isso Emma não escondeu o sorriso. Regina saiu correndo pelo quarto com o intuito de ir embora, mas ao chegar à porta, voltou e beijou Emma, de forma doce e rápida, quando percebeu as mãos de Emma a envolvendo desfez dos braços e se foi.

Quando Emma desceu pode ouvir Regina brigar com Ruby, que ainda estava dormindo na sala de estar e não abrindo o Granny’s como deveria. Encontrou com Zelena na cozinha degustando do café antes que Robin exigisse sua presença.

— Regina parecia muito bem considerando o porre que ela levou ontem… - Zelena deixou no ar.

— Eu a curei quando ela estava dormindo. - Emma se serviu de café. - E antes que pergunte não conversamos sobre nada, ela apagou.

A forma com que Emma desviava o olhar chamou a atenção da outra.

— Só isso mesmo, Emma? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha típica das mulheres da família de Regina. - Mais nada aconteceu?

Emma não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

— Nos beijamos, ontem antes de dormir e hoje ao acordar. - Ela se sentia uma colegial. - Foi, incrível… - ela bebeu mais um pouco do café - Hoje vou contar para ela. - falou com pesar e Zelena assentiu.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

— IRRESPONSÁVEL! - Granny gritava com Ruby a plenos pulmões. - Você deveria estar com isso aqui aberto há horas, e quem fez aqueles bolos, pois claramente não foi você? - Ruby apontou para Regina que na hora quis sumir.

— Muito obrigada, Regina, estava tudo delicioso. Creio que sem sua ajuda esse projeto de gente teria destruído tudo. – falou com uma voz doce completamente diferente da que gritava com Ruby.

Regina não soube como aceitar o elogio. Como não era necessária ali seguiu para a biblioteca, precisava conversar com Zelena e o tempo que ficou ouvindo os gritos de Granny foram o suficiente para a irmã ir para o trabalho. Ao chegar lá encontrou Robin, mas não a mãe da garotinha.

— Olá, bom dia, por acaso sabe me dizer onde está a Zelena?

— Oh, Regina, bom dia, Zelena está ocupada, e me pediu para cuidar de Robin, gostaria de entrar, tomar um chá?

Só assim lembrou que saiu correndo de casa e depois correndo de uma Granny bem nervosa e não havia comido nada.

— Adoraria…

— Belle – se apresentou – Como vocês está? Já tive problemas de memória, seu como é terrível as pessoas olhando para você e procurando outra pessoa no lugar, ter que corresponder a tantas expectativas...

— É cansativo, eu nunca sei se estou dando as respostas certas. – Deixou o corpo cair na cadeira.

— Provavelmente não está, então minha dica, para de tentar… - Sorriu com carinho. - Por que não me conta de como estava sua vida antes de Emma te encontrar.

Regina sorriu lembrando-se dos amigos deixados em Ellensburg e começou a contar, falou de Anita, a garçonete; Bob, o cozinheiro; Jonas, o amigo super protetor. Sobre como eram seus clientes e como eram seus dias, na hora do almoço pediram a Ruby que lhes entregasse algo para alimentar e durante a tarde cuidaram dos livros, falaram de cinema, música, arte e sentimentos, afinal, às vezes é fácil conversar com alguém que não conhece.

— E eu não sei. - Regina continuava a colocar os livros nas prateleiras enquanto Belle checava se Robin ainda dormia no seu carrinho - Eu posso não me lembrar de como era antes, mas Emma me faz feliz, sei que foram só alguns dias, mas estar perto dela é… mágico.

Belle não olhou para Regina, não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dela e ignorar o que estava acontecendo.

— Sabe, Regina, nunca imaginei ter uma conversa dessas com você… - desvio do assunto o mais rápido que pode. - Não éramos muito fã uma da outra.

Regina focou nos livros.

— Eu sinto que estão escondendo algo de mim. - Belle sentiu um calafrio. - A forma que me olham, tem muita coisa sobre mim que não estão me contando. - Regina a encarou brevemente e olhou pela janela. - E pela forma apavorada que está me olhando agora… - sua voz foi morrendo, enquanto ela assistia seu mundo despedaçar ao olhar pela janela.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Avenida Principal de Storybrooke

Emma saiu da delegacia e encontrou Hook esperando por ela na porta. Ela tentou sair dele, mas ele insistiu a seguindo.

— Vai jogar tudo que tivemos fora? Por alguém que destruiu sua vida atrás de uma vingança contra uma criança?

— Ela não é mais essa pessoa…

— Exato, ela não faz ideia de quem você é, ela não te conhece…

— Eu sei! Você não acha que eu sei disso. - Ela falou cansada. - Mas...

Ela parou no meio de uma praça.

— Eu amo… - Hook a beijou, segurou seu rosto e a beijou. Assim que compreendeu o que estava acontecendo Emma o afastou. - Hook!

Ela deu alguns passos para trás. E só conseguia pensar nos lábios de Regina, em seu perfume, seu cheiro.

_ Eu não posso ficar com você. – Emma foi sincera. - Assim que seus lábios me tocam é nela que eu penso… Me desculpe, Hook, Você não merece algo assim, ninguém merece, mas eu a amo, eu não pedi por isso, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram.

_ Emma... – Hook queria saber as palavras certas para parar aquilo, para manter Emma.

_ Por favor, Hook, não vamos deixar as coisas mais difíceis.

Saiu andando em direção ao Granny’s para ver Regina. Sem perceber o olhar ferido do homem a sua frente e da mulher que observava da janela da biblioteca.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Biblioteca de Storybrooke

Quando Zelena chegou à biblioteca, Regina já tinha partido e deixado para trás uma Belle confusa.

— Eu não sei se disse algo, mas Regina sabe que tem algo fora do lugar. - Avisou para Zelena. - Se você tem alguma ideia sugiro que coloque em prática. Rápido.

— Mais um dia, Belle, mais um dia e todos os nossos problemas acabaram.

— Todos? Tem certeza nesta afirmação…

Zelena sabia exatamente do que Belle estava falando. Emma.

Quando a porta se abriu surpreendendo as duas. Ruby olhou de Zelena para Belle, sentindo cada pelo do seu corpo eriçar, todos os seus instintos pifavam, quando estava perto da ruiva, mas ali com Belle ao redor seu instinto gritava para correr e ficar, era como se seu coração disparasse e parasse de bater no mesmo segundo.

— Robinnnn… - A loba foi direto fazer gracinha com o bebê que correspondeu cheio de sorrisos.

— Acho que alguém está apaixonada. - Belle gracejou e Ruby congelou.

— Verdade. A atenção que ganhamos é nada perto desta festa toda. - Zelena continuou e Ruby ficou sem entender. - E olha que eu sou a mãe desta criatura, me acorda a noite toda… Mas é só sentir Ruby por perto que eu não valho o leite que ela toma… - Zelena apontou para Ruby e falou com toda a seriedade que conseguiu reunir. - Hey, Loba, se você tiver um imprinting com a minha filha eu te caço no submundo, juro…

Belle riu da brincadeira e Ruby se sentiu mais ainda sem graça.

— Sério que você tem uma biblioteca inteira e escolhe a Saga Crepúsculo? - Depois que a adrenalina passou Ruby sentiu o corpo mole. - Eu vim convidar vocês. - Na verdade ela achou que Belle estaria ali sozinha e depois ir até a mansão. - Para uma festa pra Regina, de boas vindas. - Completou entregando o bebê a mãe.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia. - Zelena considerou. - Só espero que tudo corra bem.

— Vai ser uma festa pequena, com as pessoas mais próximas. O que pode acontecer de errado? - Ruby perguntou. Era até cômico o quão errada ela estava.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

 Mansão Mills

Regina estava nervosa, não, mais que isso, estava furiosa. Ela queria espancar aquele cara, não mais que isso, queria matá-lo, da forma mais dolorosa que conseguisse imaginar. Ela chegou como um tornado em casa, e subiu para o quarto batendo portas. E zanzou pelo cômodo até alguém bater à sua porta.

— O que foi? - Abriu de forma violenta dando de cara com Henry. - Ah, desculpa, Henry, estou um pouco… hum… fora de mim. - Ela se sentiu embaraçada.

— Está tudo bem? - Ele falou preocupado.

— Sim, eu só, assisti algo desagradável… - Ela fez uma careta.

— Bom, eu estou indo na casa de Grace, temos um teste amanhã e vamos estudar. - Mentiu, estava a par do evento que Ruby estava planejando e tinha prometido ajudar a organizar a festa. - Mas se quiser podemos ver um filme, ir à praça…

— Não! - Ela falou rápido demais. - Pode ir estudar. Eu tenho algumas coisas para arrumar.

— Que tal jantarmos no Granny’s, vai ser legal, te espero às oito. - Falou andando sem dar tempo para ela questionar.

Ele era uma graça e a cada instante ela sentia mais e mais orgulhosa do filho que nem se lembrava de ter criado. O som de fusca estacionando na entrada trouxe toda a raiva de volta. Ela pensou em um milhão de formas de lidar com aquilo, e optou para a mais coerente e racional possível.

— Oi, como foi seu dia? - Emma perguntou inocente sentando a cama e retirando as botas.

—  _Maravilhoso_. - Regina respondeu entre dentes de uma forma nada coerente, e nem racional com a atenção ao armário.

Emma parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para uma Regina tensa.

— Sabe, a forma com que falou e sua linguagem corporal não condiz com o que acabou de sair da sua boca…- Emma viu Regina se virar e seus os olhos faiscarem.

— Que ótimo você falar sobre bocas e linguagem… - Regina ficou louca de raiva, olhou ao redor e jogou a primeira coisa que viu, uma escova de cabelos que acertou a testa de Emma. - Por que você volta para aquela praça MALDITA, analisar a língua daquele EMO DESGRAÇADO QUE ESTAVA TE BEIJANDO!?!?! - E lá se vai a caixa de jóias, que não acertou Emma por pouco.

— Regina… - Emma tentou, com as mãos no ar.

— NÃO OUSE DIZER QUE NÃO É O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO! - Gritou a plenos pulmões. - ELE BEIJOU VOCÊ! - E jogou um pé de sapato, ah… os sapatos, ela faria a festa jogando cada um deles em Emma. Que pegou o salto no ar antes de lhe acertar o queixo

— Não, você está correta, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. - Emma falou calmamente. E Regina parou com o braço no ar prestes a jogar mais um sapato.

— Ah, foi? - A raiva de Regina virou medo, ela deixou o pé de sapato cair no chão e se sentou na cama. Era isso, era isso que estavam escondendo dela. Emma amava outra pessoa… Ela deixou o corpo cair na cama e cobriu os olhos, não queria encarar Emma, não queria ouvir o que estava prestes a ouvir e definitivamente não queria que Emma visse as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.

Emma deitou do seu lado e tentou tirar suas mãos da frente dos seus olhos, mas foi em vão.

— Ele me beijou, e eu não o beijei de volta, eu o afastei e deixei bem claro que você é a única pessoa que pode me beijar. - Emma afagou os cabelos de Regina. - Que você é a única pessoa que eu quero que me beije, porque você é a única pessoa que eu amo. - Emma começou a espalhar beijinhos pelas mãos de Regina, puxou os pulsos da morena para cima da cabeça dela e os manteve preso ali enquanto lhe beijava os olhos molhados, o rosto, os lábios e o pescoço, recebendo um longo gemido como resposta. - Mas agora - Emma a soltou. - Precisamos nos arrumar, temos um jantar para comparecer.

Regina segurou a jaqueta vermelha de Emma e a trouxe de volta para perto, beijando os lábios da loira.

— Já falei o quanto eu acho essa jaqueta horrível? - Regina falou entre beijos e Emma riu.

— Ainda está brava? - Emma quis saber.

— Ah, eu estou furiosa. - Regina garantiu. - Me dê 5 segundos com aquele cara que vai ver o que é sair beijando a minha garota. - Emma lhe deu um beijo daqueles que se perde todas as direções.

— E agora ainda está brava? - Emma perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Se eu continuar brava vai continuar me beijando assim? - Regina falou entre suspiros. - Por que se for a resposta sempre será: sim, estou mortalmente furiosa… - Emma beijou seu pescoço e deixou-se ficar ali abraçada a ela. - Mas temos um jantar importante para ir e Henry estava muito animado para isso. - Ela levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Na cama Emma participava de uma luta intensa, entre o querer e o dever. Viu Regina voltar enrolada em uma toalha e te falar da porta entreaberta do banheiro.

— Eu também te amo. - Regina falou tímida e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Foi então que Emma decidiu. Ela tinha que fazer o que era certo.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

Estava tudo pronto, só faltavam Emma e Regina chegarem, Ruby admirou como o Granny’s estava e se sentiu bem, a nova Regina era uma ótima pessoa, se perguntou se toda a vida da Rainha não tivesse sido um pesadelo, como ela seria.

Tinha bolo, salgados, doces, e bebidas com e sem álcool. Seus olhos flutuavam até Zelena, que conversava séria com Mary, depois viu Belle conversando com Leroy. Soltou um suspiro.

— Como está, Red? - David perguntou.

— Como você soube, David? - Quis saber. - Como você soube que era Mary que você amava?

— Eu não sei dizer, eu só soube que era ela. - Ele disse com um sorriso. - Por quê? Quem é a pessoa de sorte que conquistou seu coração?

Eis a questão…

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Assim que o carro de Emma terminou de virar o fim da rua, Hook saiu das folhagens da casa do lado, com facilidade entrou na residência e começou a andar pela casa, em todos os cantos havia a presença de Emma, fotos que surgiram pela casa, pequenas decorações que não combinavam com nada. No quarto do casal Hook se sentou na cama, olhando. Conseguiu sentir o perfume de Emma ao mesmo tempo que o de Regina.

— Ah, Swan… Não deveria ter me descartado assim.

Levantou e deu sequência no seu plano.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner 

Antes de entrar no Granny’s Regina parou e fez com que Emma se virasse para ela.

— Eu entendo, sabe, caso algo tenha acontecido entre você e o aquele cara. - Ela estava nervosa, queria tirar aquilo do peito. Emma lhe tomou as mãos. - E se quiser… Se achar que o que sente por ele é para valer… pode… - Ela deu alguns passos para longe de Emma. - Eu entendo se quiser… Eu só não… - A falta de coerência estava irritando Regina. - Não fique comigo só porque se sente obrigada.

Emma a aproximou e enlaçou os braços e lhe deu o melhor beijo que conseguiu, começou de forma carinhosa e foi crescendo até as duas ficarem sem fôlego. Encarou os olhos chocolate por alguns minutos, fechou os olhos e beijou a testa da morena. Era uma despedida, ali seria o fim de toda aquela farsa.

— Não nos demos bem de cara, sabe, por meses ficamos em pé de guerra, mas agora eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa além do quanto eu te amo, do fundo da minha alma, nunca amei alguém assim, te perder foi aterrorizante, não saber onde você estava ou se estava bem… - Regina escutava com atenção e se desmanchava com cada palavra, mas ainda sim se sentia nervosa, como se algo terrível estivesse prestes a acontecer. - Regina nos não...

— Eva. - ao ouvir aquela voz o sangue de Emma ferveu. Jonas andou até Regina e a abraçou levantando ela no ar. - Que saudades de você pequena. - Regina olhou sem jeito para Emma.

— Jonas, há quanto tempo. - Emma falou sem nenhuma animação. - o que faz por aqui? - Perguntou olhando para Regina.

— Eu vim ver como essa sua cidadezinha estava tratando minha baixinha aqui… - Jonas falou batendo a mão no topo da cabeça de Regina.

— É bom te ver - a morena lhe sorriu contidamente, sabia que não poderia expressar saudades do amigo sem chatear Emma e ainda tinham uma conversa muito estranha para terminar.

— Se eu não gostar da forma que essas pessoas te tratam vou colocar você no ombro e levar comigo. - ele brincou, mas guardou para Emma um sorriso de escárnio.

— Mas é nunca que vai. - Emma perdeu a paciência com ele novamente. - Não vou deixar você sair com minha mulher daqui, na verdade se puder dar um passo para o lado vai evitar levar um soco. –Riu forçada.

— Minha mulher. Que eu saiba vocês são no máximo namoradas. - Jonas ficou mais próximo de Regina apesar desta tentar se afastar dele para não irritar Emma.

A gritaria trouxe a festa para o lado de fora.

— Pois você está errado! - Emma praticamente gritou.

— Emma? - Regina soou confusa.

— Regina - Emma pegou suas mãos. – Case-se comigo?


	5. Cinzas ao Vento

Granny’s Dinner

— Pelos Céus, faça alguma coisa. - Ruby segurou Zelena pelo antebraço enquanto boa parte da cidade esperava pela resposta ao pedido.

— O que quer que eu faça… Pule lá embaixo e soco cada milímetro do rosto da Swan, por que é isso que estou querendo fazer...

Ruby olhou para os lados e teve uma ideia.

— Faz chover. - Zelena olhou para ela com deboche. - Vai logo, faz cair uma tempestade. - Zelena entrou no Dinner, lançou uma magia e em segundos o céu desabava em Storybrooke, com a chuva todos entraram, Jonas tentou puxar Regina para se abrigarem no restaurante, mas esta não se moveu. Seu olhar estava preso em Emma.

— Regina, vamos, saia da chuva. - Jonas pediu e nem sequer foi ouvido.

Regina puxou Emma pela gola da camisa que usava, e as mãos de Emma a puxaram pela cintura. E se beijaram como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

Da janela que dividiam Zelena e Ruby assistiam a cena.

— Ótima ideia, Ruby, se queria deixar esse pedido maluco mais romântico acertou no alvo.

Ruby gemeu.

— O que a Emma tem na cabeça? - Seus olhos caíram nos lábios de Zelena, e sentiu sua garganta apertar. Um dos problemas em ser parte loba era seus sentidos aguçados e bem ali, o perfume de Zelena nunca pareceu tão deliciosos, gritava por um abraço, um chamego e um beijo daquele na chuva, então ela soube exatamente o que Emma tinha na cabeça.

A ruiva virou para a loba e elas se encararam por alguns minutos antes de se afastarem apressadas.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Banheiro Feminino do Granny’s Dinner

— Ok, ok eu posso explicar. - As costas de Emma bateram contra uma das paredes do banheiro do Granny’s. Ruby pegou algumas peças de roupa que havia sobressalente para ela e para Regina, que ficaram encharcadas com o tanto de chuva que pegaram - Mas só se eu tiver viva…

O olhar de Zelena era mortal.

— Sabe, eu poderia fazer isso com mágica, mas com minhas próprias mãos é bem mais interessante! - Zelena bateu as costas de Emma contra a parede com um pouco mais de força. - E outra posso muito bem te matar e aí até o submundo tirar satisfações, afinal você tem um assunto intensamente não resolvido… - Ela considerou sufocar Emma um pouco, mas o toque de Ruby em seu ombro fez com que se parasse. - Você disse que iria me dar algumas explicações… Comece!

— Você viu aquele cara!? Viu o rosto dele!? É tão… tão… batível… Ele praticamente pede para bater em cada pedacinho dele e a forma com que ele fala com ela... e como fica cheio de risos…

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Swan? - Zelena a soltou com raiva. - Como você saiu de terminar um falso namoro para ficar noiva? - Ela cruzou os braços.

— Olhando por um lado, ela realmente saiu de um falso namoro… - Ruby comentou e ganhou uma cara bem fechada da ruiva. Ela ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz e deu um passo para longe de Zelena, que ainda irradiava fúria.

— Eu estava pronta para acabar com tudo e ele apareceu do nada e eu não soube como fazer… Eu só… Ahhhh! - Emma bateu a cabeça contra a parede onde Zelena a deixara. - O que foi que eu fiz?

— Eu não sei, mas você tem vinte quatro horas para dar um jeito. - A ruiva soltou Emma e abriu a porta para sair, mas parou e se virou para Emma. - Ou eu resolverei isso de um jeito que não vai gostar. - Ela bateu a porta forte o suficiente para vibrar as janelas.

Emma lavou o rosto enquanto Ruby se posicionava ao lado dela.

— O que você anda fumando? - A loba corrigia o batom enquanto falava. - Sério? Casamento, Emma?

— Nem comece, Ruby, eu acabei de ser ameaçada o suficiente por Zelena. Estou desviando de Mary e David a toda à custa e tenho que bolar um plano para não me casar.

— Como você consegue isso? - Ruby riu. - Sabe se eu fosse você não deixava sua noiva tanto tempo sozinha…

Emma bufou e abriu a porta e viu Regina e Jonas conversando.

— Ah! Ele está fazendo aquilo de novo! - Ruby empoleirou atrás dela.

— Aquilo o que, mulher?

— Aquele negócio com o rosto dele...

— Sorrindo de forma sedutora? - Ruby deixou uma risada escapar.

— Você não tem uma ruiva e uma rata de livros para se preocupar? - Ruby fechou a cara e Emma fez uma careta enquanto caminhava em direção a Regina. - Pimenta nos olhos dos outros, Loba, pimenta nos olhos dos outros…

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

(Ainda no) Granny’s Dinner

— O que acontece agora? - David sentou do lado de Mary que vigiava de longe os movimentos de Emma.

— No andar da carruagem elas casam e Emma vai decidir ter um filho todas as vezes que esse tal Jonas aparecer na cidade. - Ela colocou uma azeitona na boca. - Emma está fugindo de mim…

— Se eu estivesse acabado de pedir a madrasta da minha mãe em casamento eu também correria.

Mary olhou feio para ele quando Henry chegou.

— Não que eu não esteja gostando da ideia das minhas mães se casarem, mas… quais as chances de minha mãe ficar toda Rainha Má quando souber da verdade?

— Isso nós vamos descobrir, Henry, espero que logo, ou sua tia Zelena vai matar sua mãe Emma. - Os três olharam em direção para Zelena que destruía um copo de plástico.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

— Ah, como é bom ouvir você rindo. - Jonas brincou com os dedos de Regina que retirou a mão de forma disfarçada. - Ellensburg está sentindo sua falta.

— Isso é uma mentira deslavada. - Regina sentia falta de ser Eva, da despreocupação que ser uma garçonete, solteira, no meio do nada. Mas lá estava ela. Noiva. Como isso aconteceu? De onde veio aquele sim? Mas como não dizer sim para aqueles olhos verdes, aquele sorriso acolhedor, aquele toque que a derretia, aquele beijo…

— Ei, vôo aí, Eva… - Jonas estalou os dedos diante dos seus olhos. E ela lhe sorriu. - Escuta, Eva, como você está? - Eva sorriu de uma forma preguiçosa.

— Eu estou bem, Jonas, e pelo visto, noiva… - Ela suspirou. - Não precisa…

— Não ouse me dizer para não preocupar com você, é impossível. - Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos. - Escuta, se algum dia, qualquer dia, não importa o que, se precisar de mim, prometa que vai me ligar. - Ele olhou com profundidade. - Prometa!

— Ok, ok. - Ela colocou a mão direita no coração e ergueu a mão esquerda em sinal de compromisso. - Eu juro!

Então ele sorriu novamente, Emma pipocou do lado de Regina e a abraçou pela cintura de forma possessiva garantindo a Jonas que não teria nenhum espaço ali.

— Ainda acho que essas roupas são pequenas demais. - Emma falou com o rosto fechado.

— Primeiro, são maiores que as suas, segundo, está me chamando de gorda? - Regina falou brincando e Emma se enrolou para se explicar e ficava ainda mais difícil com Jonas rindo às suas custas.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

(Tipo, todos os personagens estão na festa, então... ainda no) Granny’s Dinner

Quando Hook entrou no Granny’s todos os olhos foram na direção dele. Cheirava a Rum e andava sem muito equilíbrio. Imediatamente David foi ao seu encontro e o parou.

— Qual é, cara, eu só vim dizer o quão feliz estou pela Madame Prefeita voltar para essa linda cidade…

Emma se colocou de forma defensiva na frente de Regina e notou quando Jonas fez o mesmo. Ruby deu dois passos na direção do pirata ele ergueu as mãos saindo do Granny's de costas.

— Bem vinda de volta,  _Love_. - Deu um sorriso com promessas e partiu.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

(a festa acabou, mas nós ainda estamos no) Granny’s Dinner 

Horas depois, Ruby andava pelo Granny’s vazio fazendo a limpeza, Regina insistiu em ficar e ajudar, mas ela não permitiu, afinal, de um jeito ou de outro era a festa de noivado dela.

— Sabe se isso aqui fosse uma novela mexicana, não teria tanto ibope. - falou sozinha.

— Verdade… - Ruby quase se transformou com o susto que levou.

— Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Ajudando… Eu estava limpando a cozinha. - Apontou para o cômodo - Como não me ouviu?

— Estava distraída… - Continuou com a limpeza. - Em algum momento da sua vida imaginou Emma enrolada desta forma?

— Nunca. - riu. - Prestes a casar… com a Regina… até que um casamento maluco para Emma é normal, mas para a Regina. Quando ela descobrir a verdade ela vai ficar muito brava. - Ruby terminava com tudo e fechava o lugar.

— Bella, - suspirou - eu torço para que ela fique brava, pois, o outro cenário é Zelena quem fica brava e garanto que ninguém vai conseguir pará-la.

— Vocês têm sido bem próximas, você e a Zelena. - Belle falou olhando para longe.

— Posso dizer o mesmo, - Ruby falou olhando para o céu, que depois da chuva torrencial estava cheio de estrelas. - estamos todas nos dando bem, você, eu e Zelena…- A frase ficou no ar e ninguém quis falar mais nada…

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Todos na mansão Mills estavam cansados, Henry se arrastou para a cama deixando um “boa noite” no caminho da escada. Zelena se movia da forma mais devagar possível para que Robin não acordasse. Jonas tentou se auto-convidar para a casa de Regina, mas Emma cortou a ideia no instante que percebeu as intenções do rapaz.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Regina a puxou para um beijo.

— Regina, precisamos conversar. - Emma falou entre beijos. - Temos que conversar algo importante. - Regina desceu os beijos para o pescoço e Emma gemeu.

— Você quer mesmo conversar? - Regina tirou a camisa e o short curtinho que estava usando, Emma estava correta em outras situações nunca usaria uma roupa tão curta, passou a noite toda se sentindo sem graça, principalmente com os olhares que Emma lhe lançou ou os comentários de Jonas. Ela subiu na cama, deitando de uma forma sensual. Os olhos de Emma brilharam de excitação, ela andou em direção a deusa de olhos chocolate, mas parou antes que sua mão tocasse Regina.

— Eu não posso fazer isso... - Emma expirou passando a mão pelos cabelos - Eu quero, oh céus, como eu te quero, mas não posso… eu preciso te falar… te explicar…- Ela começou a andar pelo quarto.

— Emma… Emma, respire… Me conte o que está acontecendo… - Regina pediu vestindo um roupão e se sentindo apreensiva.

O coração de Emma estava a mil, suas mãos suavam e sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela estava apavorada. Ela não fazia ideia do que iria dizer, mas não era isso que a apavorava, era o que Regina responderia.

— REGINA! - Zelena gritou do outro quarto e assim que ouviu a irmã ela pegou o primeiro roupão que encontrou e correu para atender. No caminho o choro de Robin ficou mais forte. Quando abriu a porta da irmã Zelena Robin choravam desesperadamente. Ela pegou o bebê das mãos da irmã. - Eu não sei o que está de errado… eu já fiz tudo, comida, fraldas, massagem, cantar, tudo e ela não para.

— Emma, ajude Zelena a se acalmar, sim. - Emma pegou Zelena pelo braço seguiu o que Regina mandou.

Muitos copos de água e um banho depois Zelena conseguiu se ficar tranquila, quando voltaram para quarto Regina estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço com Robin no colo, mais tranquila, só que ainda acordada.

— Como você fez isso? - Zelema estava surpresa.

— Shhiiiuuu… - Regina fez uma cara feia. Zelena se deitou ao lado delas e assistiu a filha a insistir contra o sono no colo da irmã – Não sei, talvez seja instinto, ou reação de quando tivemos Henry... – Ela olhou para Emma que estava claramente cansada. - Conversamos amanhã, Emma, vá dormir. - sussurrou.

Zelena olhou de Regina para Emma e sentiu a tristeza no sorriso da loirinha. Emma entrou no quarto e beijou os cabelos de Regina com doçura e sem olhar para Zelena foi ocupar o leito de Regina, bem possível que pela última vez.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Regina acabou por dividir a cama com Zelena, já que, até Robin dormir, o dia amanhecia. Quando acordou a casa estava vazia, Emma tinha ido a delegacia, Henry para a escola e Zelena para a biblioteca, ou seja lá para onde ela ia.

Ela tomou um café completo, tomou um banho completo, teve uma manhã completa. Ainda tinha o frescor do sabonete no corpo quando a campainha soou.

— Madame Prefeita. - Hook sorriu com um livro bem conhecido nas mãos. - Temos algo muito importante para conversar. - Antes que ela respondesse ele já havia entrado na casa. Ela considerou gritar por socorro ou para que ele saísse, algo no cara lhe dava calafrios. - Vinte minutos, eu juro, se ultrapassar disso pode me transportar para o submundo. - Ele riu sozinho, como uma piada que só ele compreendia e ela fechou a porta.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Distrito Policial de Boston

Jane estava no telefone, o mistério Mills estava deixando ela nervosa. E as últimas descobertas a deixaram mais nervosa ainda. O que fazia com que ela roesse unhas, o que fazia com que Maura e Ângela ficassem no seu pé...

— Alguém bem rico pagou muito caro para transportar Regina Mills de Boston para Seattle, e pagou bem caro para que ninguém soubesse. - Falou assim entrou no escritório de Maura.

— Pelo visto não foi o suficiente. - Maura apontou. - Afinal, você sabe…

— Esse é o ponto, houve uma explosão em um prédio que deveria estar abandonado nos arredores de Seattle, para surpresa do FBI havia um equipamento de ponta lá dentro. - Consegui uma cópia dos arquivos, mas estão muito danificados, Holliday está tentando salvar alguma coisa.

Maura olhava com atenção para Jane que coçava a nuca, claro sinal de stress.

— Alguma informação até agora?

— Sim, um nome Riggs. - Jane bufou.

Maura tentou distraí-la com amenidades, mas volta e meia Jane olhava para o telefone, quando o nome de Nina apareceu ela já estava a caminho do elevador. Maura teve que correr para acompanhá-la.

Quando chegaram à estação de Nina seu queixo caiu.

— O que estamos vendo? - Jane perguntou.

— Estamos vendo o que aconteceu com Regina Mills. - Nina falou sem conseguir tirar os olhos da tela.

— Tenho que ligar para a Xerife Swan. - Jane falou, mas não conseguiu se mover dali, nenhum deles conseguiu.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

Zelena estava sentada, olhando para a poção na sua frente, balançou o líquido para um lado e para o outro. Ruby ficou um tempo observando a distância antes de se sentar de frente para ela.

— Uma caneca de café pelos seus pensamentos. - Zelena não sorriu.

— Essa poção vai curar Regina. - Respirou. - Isso significa que a brincadeira de Emma acabou.

Elas se olharam com tristeza, queriam uma saída que não quebrasse o coração delas, mas a probabilidade era minúscula.

— Ei, Ruiva, demoramos? - Belle trazia Robin que se agitava em direção a mãe e Ruby, a garçonete se levantou para dar lugar às recém-chegadas e trazer uma caneca para Belle. Para ela foi uma cena estranha de acompanhar. Zelena pegou Robin e virou só sorrisos, mas Belle disparou olhares amorosos, e Ruby esperava que fossem para Robin.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Emma entrou em casa no horário do almoço e a casa estava silenciosa. Quase passou por Regina na sala sem perceber, mas o cheiro de queimado a alertou.

— Regina, quase não te… - Os olhos da morena estavam turvos e seu sorriso estava estranho. - Regina…- Havia uma pilha de cinzas sobre restos de uma mesa de centro.

— Sabe qual é o pior de perder a memória sobre quem você é? - Emma balançou a cabeça. - É a pessoa que você monta da sua cabeça. Quem você gostaria de ter sido... as coisas que gostaria de ter feito... mas você sabe que não pode ser tão bom assim... sempre tem essa possibilidade... no fundo da sua mente... de você ser uma pessoa terrível… - Partes de couro da capa foram salvas, Emma pode ver parte das letra douradas e soube exatamente o que aquele livro era antes de se tornar cinzas ao vento: “Once Upon a Time”. - No primeiro instante eu não acreditei, sério!? Um livro onde eu vivia em outra época, magia, Branca de Neves, Céus… Quais as chances… - Seu olhar era desesperado. No fundo queria que Emma falasse que não era verdade, que aquele livro era baboseira, mas ela não fez isso, ela fez a pior escolha de todas, a olhou com culpa.

— Regina…

— Não, não, você está certa, você fez certo! Afinal era sua obrigação como Salvadora, manter a Rainha Má na linha…E que maneira melhor do que como fingir que era sua namorada? - Riu histérica. - Eu fico imaginando como você se sentiu terrível tendo que beijar, e abraçar, e fazer… fazer juras de amor para sua inimiga mortal… - um olhar de dor passou por seus olhos. - Agora entendi a noite de ontem, de “não poder”...

— Regina, eu nunca …- Emma chorava.

— Afinal a Rainha Má poderia destruir a cidade, certo? - falou como se não ouvisse as tentativas de súplica de Emma. - ter uma ideia maluca e acabar com tudo… Eu entendi o lance da namorada... Forçado, mas entendi - Ela se ergueu em um pulo e avançou em direção a Emma - mas por que o pedido de casamento? Tripudiar!?!? - Sua voz estava lhe traindo, deixava claro a fragilidade que sentia - Todos sabiam. – Regina constatou se sentindo cada vez mais quebrada, mais humilhada. – Você fez toda a cidade rir às minhas custas, mas talvez eu merecesse, se eu fui aquela pessoa, se eu fiz todas aquelas coisa, talvez eu merecesse  - Sua voz quebrou e Emma deu um passo na sua direção. - NÃO! - ela balançou a cabeça e se afastou. - não…- Ela quase implorava, são suportava a ideia de Emma lhe abraçar, sequer encostar nela...

— Regina, eu tentei te contar…

— Cala a boca, Emma…- Sua voz saiu fraca.

— Eu tentei lhe explicar…

— CALA A BOCA, EMMA! - Regina sentiu suas mãos arderem. - Sabe qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com isso, ela andou de forma ameaçadora até Emma que foi dando passos para trás. - Eu deveria queimar essa cidade, cada pedacinho, até não sobrar nada. Só para tornar seus esforços inúteis. Só pela justiça poética, o que acha? - Ela ria e chorava.

— Regina… Por favor… me escuta…

— Ah, eu te escutei, Emma, tudo que eu fiz desde a primeira vez que te vi foi escutar, cada palavra… cada mentira… Pela primeira vez desde que aprendi seu nome… a única coisa que desejo é poder esquecer cada minúsculo pedaço de você.

— Regina, me deixa…

— Para! - Regina perdeu. - PARA! PARA! Vai embora… - suas mãos doíam, a magia funcionava de acordo com os sentimentos, e ela queria sair.

— Se você sente qualquer coisa por m...

— Emma vai embora. AGORA! - suas mãos entraram em chamas - Ou vou acabar fazendo algo que nós duas iremos nos arrepender. - Emma se arrastou pela porta da frente. As chamas apagaram, mas a sensação incômoda continuou ali, mas não nas mãos de Regina - Parabéns, Emma. - Sua voz saiu em um fio de voz - Pelo que pude suportar ler, muitos tentaram, mas você conseguiu, você me destruiu completamente. - Então ela bateu a porta na cara de Emma.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

O telefone de Emma tocava, mas ela não deu atenção. Ela se transportou para o Granny’s, Ruby parou no meio de uma frase quando a viu ali, os olhos de Zelena acompanharam a direção que os de Ruby olhavam e soube. Levantou-se às pressas. Olhou para Belle e para Ruby em seguida para Robin…

— Vai lá, nós cuidamos delas. - Ruby garantiu, Zelena pegou seu frasco e sumiu no ar.

Emma só conseguia chorar, deixou seu corpo cair em um dos bancos e sentia que alguém a abraçava.

— Como ela descobriu? - Belle perguntou baixinho.

— O livro de Henry. - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

— Sis? Regina? - Zelena chamava no meio da bagunça que era a casa da irmã. Tudo estava destruído, quebrado ou queimado.

— Sai daqui, Zel, eu não consigo controlar. - A voz de Regina soou na biblioteca de forma desesperada, no meio do cômodo a morena tentava não queimar mais nada, mas não consegui conter a magia que depois de tanto tempo corria descontrolada pelo seu corpo.

— Está tudo bem. - com um aceno Zelena fez tudo parar. - Eu estou aqui, Zelena a abraçou com carinho, Regina nunca pareceu tão pequena e desprotegida.

— Por quê? Se eu era tão ruim, por que não me deixaram em Ellensburg? - Ela soluçava. — Faz parar, Zel, por favor, faz essa dor parar, eu não quero mais...

— Eu poderia, Regina, mas não é assim que funciona. - Zelena afagou os cabelos da caçula antes de sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado para longe e perceber que Regina a afastava.

—Você sabia. - Regina se lembrou do fato que a única pessoa ignorante a verdade era ela. - todos vocês sabiam. E ainda sim…

— Eu pedi para que ela lhe contasse, - Zelena se desesperava - olha, até fiz essa poção para te ajudar a lembrar. - Zelena entregou a poção a ela, mas os olhos de Regina, a fúria, o ódio estava aí, estava também o orgulho que ela ganhou com a coroa há muitos anos atrás, um orgulho que agora estava ferido.

— Mas enquanto Emma mentia para mim, você só assistia, todos vocês assistiam...

— O que eu poderia fazer? - Zelena chorava. Não era justo, desta vez ela fez tudo certo.

Regina limpou os olhos, ficou com uma pose ereta, mas as mãos ainda tremiam, e o coração queimava.

— Agora não importa mais. - Falou de forma dura. - Saia.

— Não, - Zelena se recusou, sabia que se saísse por aquela porta nunca mais poderia voltar e que deixar Regina sozinha era a pior ideia do mundo. - Eu não vou sair! - A ruiva se ergueu e se preparou para qualquer ataque que Regina pensasse em lançar.

— Saia agora! - Regina gritou.

— Se não o que? - Zelena ergueu o queixo de forma desafiadora.

Então com uma fumaça roxa Regina desapareceu no ar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Pousada da Vovó

As batidas na porta eram insistentes, por um instante Jonas considerou fingir que não estava, mas contra vontade ele resolveu abrir, no segundo que a porta abriu Regina aos soluços se jogou nele e o abraçou, como um náufrago a um bote salva vidas. Em um segundo discutia com Zelena no outro estava diante do quarto de Jonas.

— Por favor… Me tira daqui. - Implorou.

E era tudo que precisava dizer, em vinte minutos eles estavam sentados no carro dele, prontos para partir de Storebrooke, quando ele colocou o automóvel em movimento notou algo nas mãos dela.

— O que você tem aí? - Perguntou curioso.

Ela então percebeu que ainda tinha em mãos o frasco que Zelena havia lhe dado. Ela respirou fundo e virou, veneno ou remédio, talvez descobrir tudo curasse a dor que ainda se alastrava em seu coração. Suspirou, fechou os olhos e quando abriu viu Henry descendo do ônibus escolar, ele acenou, mas ela não correspondeu, jogou o frasco vazio pela janela se sentindo tola por acreditar que para a Rainha Má existia algum tipo de salvação.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

Todos souberam no segundo que Zelena voltou como a conversa correu. Com um aceno Emma estava sendo sufocada em pleno ar.

— A culpa é toda sua! - A ruiva gritava histérica - Você vai me pagar! - Outro aceno e Emma voava pelo Granny’s. - Depois de tudo, tudo, que passamos, depois de Cora nos separar, depois de Robin, você, VOCÊ, destruiu tudo. E agora vai me pagar!

Emma não reagia, ela simplesmente se deixava bater, torcia para que a dor que Zelena lhe causava fosse maior que a que sentia na alma. Em algum lugar seu telefone tocava, e do outro lado do restaurante podia ouvir o choro de um bebê, ela viu a ruiva vindo com força total, fechou os olhos, mas o golpe de misericórdia não chegou. Quando abriu os olhos pode ver o porquê.

Ruby estava entre Regina e Emma, ela segurava a Ruiva pelos ombros enquanto Bella a abraçava a ruiva pelas costas, seria fácil para Zelena se livrar delas, mas ela não quis, deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Ruby e entrelaçou os dedos em uma das mãos de Belle e chorou mais alto que Robin.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Delegacia de Storybrooke

O telefone da Delegacia assustou David, na verdade detestava aquele aparelho, raras vezes ele tocava, mas quando tocava era uma daqueles problemas loucos que daria muito trabalho para resolver.

— Delegacia. Não... Emma não está… Sobre o sequestro de Regina… sim… - Ele pegou um lápis e papel - Pronto… Riggs… vídeos!?... Certo, vou encontrá-la agora, Detetive Rizzoli, passo seu recado.

Assim que desligou o aparelho, pegou seu telefone pessoal para ligar pra Emma, mas recebeu uma mensagem de Ruby, que em poucas linhas escreveu exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

“Regina sabe, Emma arrasada. Granny’s.”

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

Emma estava parada, não sabe bem quando Mary chegou, ou quando ela começou a abraçá-la, ou quando Mary começou a chorar. Perguntou-se se Regina algum dia saberia como, depois de tudo, Mary gostava dela. Alguém havia distraído Robin, provavelmente Granny, ela deveria agradecer Ruby e Belle por parar Zelena, mas não tinha certeza se estava contente com isso. Queria beber. Até esquecer tudo.

— Ela descobriu não foi? - Henry perguntou com a voz triste. - Eu fui à casa, está destruída, mas eu já sabia, - Ele se sentou do lado de Emma - Ela está com aquele cara que você detesta, Jonas.

As lágrimas que Emma acreditou que secaram voltaram com a força de uma represa que abre as portas. Mary a abraçou com mais força. Mas a certeza que tinha feito tudo por nada estava ali, não precisava de Regina destruir toda a cidade para fazer com que os esforços de Emma fossem inúteis, bastava simplesmente fazer o que tinha acabado de fazer, correr para Jonas.

Algo que Ruby falou fez com que Mary a largasse e isso a trouxe de volta do mundo de culpa que embarcou.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

Granny’s Dinner

— O que você acabou de dizer? - David havia chegado ao Dinner e deu espaço para Mary e Emma, não havia o que ser dito, a menos de 24 horas estavam todos bebendo e rindo e agora estavam no mesmo lugar, assistindo Emma e Zelena se despedaçarem. Chegou perto de Granny para ver como a pequena Robin estava e contou para a senhora o que havia escutado da Detetive Rizzoli. O grito de Ruby quase lhe causou uma parada cardíaca.

— Eu disse que a Delegacia de Boston conseguiu descobrir que quem orquestrou o sequestro de Regina foi a família Riggs, mas o que isso signif…

— MERDA! - Ruby falou andando pelo restaurante. - Precisamos encontrar Regina agora. Eu vou olhar na praia onde bebemos, vocês procurem pelos bosques e pelos lugares na cidade que ela andou, sei lá, em cada pedra, arbusto, que seja, temos que achar Regina agora.

Zelena andou até ela e Emma se levantou do canto que ocupava.

— Ruby o que está…

— Eu dei entrada nos dados de Jonas, - Ela olhou com dor para Zelena, - Ele se chama Jonas L. Riggs.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Quase na saída da cidade

Ainda faltava um bocado para chegar à divisa da cidade, Regina olhava pela janela, as lágrimas haviam cessado, ela chorou até a cabeça doer, até seu corpo se sentir vazio, Jonas a puxou para que o olhasse, tomou sua mão e deu um aperto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Eva, eu prometo, vai ficar tudo bem…

Por um instante ela realmente acreditou nisso.


	6. A vida Injusta de uma garota legal

Saída da Cidade

De acordo com as informações de Henry só havia um lugar onde Regina poderia estar. Zelena se transportou para a divisa junto com Ruby, segundos atrás delas estavam Emma, David e Mary. Eles estavam prontos para lutar, matar ou morrer, mas trariam Regina de volta, só não imaginavam a cena que estavam presenciando.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Saída da Cidade

Minutos antes

A dor de cabeça de Regina aumentava conforme se aproximavam da linha da fronteira. Regina pediu que parassem o carro e Jonas prontamente atendeu. Flash começaram a aparecer. Jonas não foi a primeira pessoa que encontrou quando perder a memória, não, a verdade era justamente o oposto.

Ele foi a última pessoa que viu quando ainda lembrava que era Regina Mills, Prefeita de Storybrooke, Rainha do Reino Encantado, Rainha Má. A fúria se espalhou pelo seu corpo, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. E deu alguns passos para longe do carro.

Ele causou isso, tudo isso, as lembranças queimaram em sua mente, o instituto, a tortura, tudo veio mais rápido que ela pode conter. A raiva que sentia cresceu de forma assustadora, seu coração era puro ódio, como não sentia há muito tempo.

Ela se permitiu gritar, tentou extravasar a raiva antes que a consumisse. Jonas se aproximou solícito.

— Eva, tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer? - Perguntou parado atrás dela. - Qualquer coisa. Só dizer?

— Você poderia ficar bem parado. - Ela pediu com a voz baixa, se arrastando como uma cobra.

Ele não compreendeu o que ela falou, mas não fazia a menor diferença, ela tinha a mão dentro do seu peito e puxava seu coração. Ele caiu de joelhos, sentindo a dor que cada pequeno aperto que ela dava lhe causava.

— Por que? - Ela quis saber aos gritos. - Por que você me sequestrou?

Ele deu uma risada pra si. Sabia que estava brincando com a sorte e, pelo que pode perceber, perdeu.

— Tamara e Greg. - Ele não pode não responder, afinal ela tinha literalmente seu coração em mãos. - Ele nos contou sobre você e a cidade. - Ele arfava. - Quem não quer um toque de magia no mundo, certo?

— O instituto?

— Queríamos ver sua magia, como ela funciona, como você a controla, os testes foram necessário para entender. - Ele lhe deu um sorriso. - Você foi magnífica, tenho que dizer, mesmo no estado que estava… - Regina se lembrou da tortura, se lembrou de cada teste e de cada momento de dor, lembrou de uma garota que a ajudou a fugir, mas não conseguiu ver o rosto dela, tudo que ela mais precisava, mais um mistério nas piores férias da história, ela apertou o coração dele um pouco mais e ele se curvou na dor. - Não pode me matar, será como declarar guerra a minha família, e você não vai querer isso. - Sorriu convencido.

Regina se aproximou dele.

— Suas cantadas são um lixo, mesmo que eu não sabia quem eu era ainda sim não caia nelas, você está certo, sua família virá até mim, mas não se engane. Quem começou essa guerra foram vocês, mas não precisa se preocupar, você não verá nenhuma parte dela. - Ela se ergueu e escutou Zelena e Ruby chegarem, em seguida Emma, Mary e David. - Você me conheceu como prisioneira, como garçonete e, até certo ponto, como amiga, agora eu lhe apresento quem tanto queria conhecer: a Rainha Má. - E assim ela pressionou o coração de Jonas até virar pó e ser carregado pelo vento, mas seus olhos não estavam no coração que se desmanchava em sua mão ou no homem que se contorcia ao seu lado, não, seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão encarava Emma, até que essa desviou o olhar.

Com um movimento de mãos uma fumaça roxa a levou dali. Regina não precisava ser salva. A Rainha estava de volta e nenhuma alma ali sabia o que isso realmente significava.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Saída da Cidade

— Eu preciso ir atrás dela. - Zelena foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio que Regina deixou no ar.

— Segura a onda aí, Ruivinha, que tal darmos um espaço para ela respirar, sim? - Zelena se preparou para reclamar, mas Ruby não deixou. – Pense. Nas últimas 24 horas ela ficou noiva, descobriu que todos nós mentimos para ela, foi sequestrada, recuperou a memória e assassinou alguém. Que tal dar para ela ao menos uma noite. Eu te prometo que nada ruim irá acontecer. - Ruby garantiu, Zelena acenou e as transportaram de volta para o Granny’s.

Emma olhava o corpo de Jonas, sua mente estava em branco.

— Vocês querem ouvir algo horrível? - perguntou e aceitou o silêncio dos pais como um sim. - Eu achei que se eu… se eu a salvasse, ela pelo menos me ouviria… - Ela olhou para eles com os olhos carregados de lágrimas. - Eu acreditei que poderíamos ter um futuro de alguma forma.

Mary fez a única coisa que poderia, abraçou Emma e a deixou chorar. David reforçou o abraço e assim ficaram os três.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Jolly Roger

Porto de Storybrooke

Hook estava de ressaca, sua cabeça parecia explodir, a garganta seca e a boca tinha um gosto ruim. Saiu de dentro da cabine com o intuito de colocar algo no estômago, mesmo com o risco de não ficar lá. E encontrou Regina ao lado do leme.

— Senhora Prefeita, não esperava vê-la tão cedo. - Ele deu um dos seus sorrisos charmosos.

— Eu vim lhe agradecer, por acabar com toda aquela farsa. - Ela lhe entregou uma garrafa de Rum da melhor qualidade. - Sabe acredito que nunca teria descoberto se não fosse por você.

— As ordens. - Ele ergueu o gancho em forma de comprimento.

Ela desceu do barco com um sorriso no rosto, quando chegou ao píer se virou para Hook.

— Só mais uma coisa, ou melhor duas, primeiro. - Com uma série de bolas de fogo ela queimou o Jolly Roger. Hook pulou na água para se salvar das chamas. Quando ele subiu para respirar ela estava esperando - Segundo, se você não tem um barco, não é um pirata, arrume um emprego, e pare de vadiar na minha cidade ou vai se arrepender de ter me trago de volta

Ignorando os xingamentos Regina voltou para a mansão.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills 

Henry colocava as coisas no lugar, pelo menos as partes que estavam inteiras, a casa tinha se tornado uma bagunça completa. Ele encontrou um porta-retrato e se perdeu admirando, era uma foto deles, a primeira foto que Regina tirou quando estavam em casa pela primeira vez.

— Sabe, não é a primeira vez que fico sem memória, pelas minhas contas, é a terceira. - A voz de Regina era suave enquanto ela andava pelos destroços. - a primeira, foi quando Cora removeu Zelena da minha memória - ela se sentou ao lado de Henry - como você já sabe. - Ela pegou a foto das mãos dele e olhou com carinho. - A segunda foi quando eu coloquei um feitiço em mim, para esquecer quem eu era.

Henry era uma mistura de emoções, o tom de voz e os gestos eram todos de Regina, que ele cresceu conhecendo.

— Por que você fez isso? - ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela olhou para ele e buscou seus olhos.

— Porque eu nunca conseguiria ser sua mãe se fosse a Rainha Má. - Ela passou as mãos de forma cuidadosa pelo rosto do garoto. - E você era mais importante, você era o suficiente para eu ser feliz.

— Até eu ir atrás de Emma… - Ele falou com pesar e ela se calou. - Como você está se sentindo?

— Complicada, mas eu te garanto Henry, não irei fazer nada contra ninguém… - Hook lhe veio à mente. - De agora em diante.

Antes que ele pergunta-se sobre esse assunto ela já estava de pé encantando a casa para que tudo ficasse no lugar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Zelena abriu a porta com cuidado carregando Robin, e se surpreendeu com o que encontrou. A casa estava impecável. Subiu as escadas correndo e invadiu o quarto de Regina, mas ela não estava lá.

— Ela foi dar uma volta. - Henry falou da porta de seu quarto.

Zelena deu um suspiro, ela estava com medo que o que tinha falado para Emma era verdade, que tinha destruído seu bem mais precioso. Ela pegou Robin e voltou para seu quarto, mas deixou a porta aberta, para ouvir Regina chegar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Avenida Principal de Storybrooke

Ruby caminhou com as mãos dentro de um grosso casaco, ela passou por algumas pessoas que estranharam a garota que saia de top no meio de uma nevasca andando de casaco em pleno verão. Ao chegar à praia retirou os sapatos amarrou os cadarços e os passou pelo ombro, o cheiro do mar, e a areia entre os dedos, pequenos prazeres. Ela se sentou ao lado da figura que fitava o horizonte imóvel.

— Não estou para Tequilas hoje, Ruby. - Regina falou depois de esperar a Loba puxar conversa.

— Que bom. - Ruby tirou uma das mãos do casaco com uma garrafa de José Cuervo. - Por que isso foi muito difícil de roubar de Granny. - na outra mão havia uma garrafa do melhor uísque que já existiu em toda a floresta encantada. - e quando ela descobrir que eu peguei vai gritar mais do que quando bebemos a última vez.

Regina se pegou rindo, mas não durou.

— O que você está fazendo, Ruby? - Regina ainda não olhava para a loba.

— Sendo irresponsável, furtando bebidas da minha avó e consumindo no lual mais vazio e silencioso da história. - Regina já se preparava reclamar da resposta quando Ruby completou. - Você precisa de mim. - Falou de forma direta. - Mesmo que não admita, mesmo que você mesmo não perceba ou saiba, não estou falando de Eva-Regina, estou falando de você, Regina-Regina. Você sempre precisou de alguém, e você querendo ou não eu vou estar aqui por você.

Regina estava pronta para fazer um discurso claro que não precisava de ninguém, mas o olhar de Ruby deixava claro que não seria fácil assim de livrar dela, em vez disso ela estendeu a mão.

— Uísque - pediu e Ruby entregou com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

Regina sentiu o líquido correr a garganta e aquecer seu corpo e lembrou-se das vezes que bebeu sozinha durante aqueles 28 anos. Passou a garrafa para Ruby que deu uma golada e suspirou.

— Além disso, eu prometi a Zelena que ficaria de olho em você. - A loba estava grata de não ser possível Regina vê-la corar.

— Hum, Zelena… - Gracejou - Quer falar sobre isso? - perguntou com zombaria.

— Quer falar sobre Emma? - Ruby lhe entregou a garrafa, então Regina estalou os dedos e transportou Ruby para dois metros acima das ondas a alguns metros mar adentro, a loba nadou de volta, se jogou na areia onde estava sentada antes como se nada havia acontecido. - É, foi o que pensei. - Ela tomou um gole longo para espantar o frio que sentia.

— Não é como se ela tivesse se apagado, sabe? Eva. - Regina falou depois de alguns momentos, - Ela é parte de mim. As esperanças, sonhos, medos. Não é como se eu acordasse e tudo que eu fui como Eva deixasse de existir. Ela me mudou…- Regina, suspirou - Às vezes eu queria não lembrar… das coisas que passei… - deixou a frase morrer ali.

— Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? - Ruby passou a garrafa para Regina.

— Não. - Ela tomou uma golada. - Mas não é uma questão de querer... eu tinha acabado de chegar em Boston quando um carro me fechou, me jogando no acostamento...

Conforme Regina contava a história, emoções cresciam em Ruby, as mais tensas e terríveis. Mas ela tentou não deixar transparecer, guardar para si, mas ouvir atentamente cada mudança na voz de Regina, cada fraquejar, cada segundo de silêncio que ela parava para se preparar para continuar, era difícil, no final a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tomar a mão de Regina, apertar forte e não soltar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Rabbit Hole

Emma bateu a mão do bar e agitou no ar em sinal de que queria mais.

David e Mary olhavam pensando em como retirar Emma do Rabbit Hole sem ter que arrastá-la

— Eu sou um ser humano terrível… - Falava de forma arrastada. - Não a mereço. Ruby deveria ter deixado Zelena me fazer em pedaços.

— Emma, não fique…

— Ah, David, não vem com essa de que não é assim tão ruim… - Virou mais uma dose e acenou para o garçom.

— Emma, - foi a vez de Mary.

— Me poupe da baboseira de amor verdadeiro…

— Emma, - David avisou...

— Não há nada que vocês digam que irá me tirar deste banco até não conseguir me manter em pé. - Falou virando mais uma dose e acenando para o garçom.

Ela suspirou, e bagunçou mais os cabelos. E ouviu uma conversa avulsa no bar.

—  _… É sério, ela queimou todo o barco. Eu não sei o que o Hook fez, mas a Regina destruiu tudo…_

—  _… Sorte ela não ter feito churrasquinho dele…_

Então uma luz acendeu no cérebro bêbado de Emma, algo que a fez levantar do banco o mais rápido que pode. E na mesma velocidade caiu de cara no chão quando se enrolou no banco que estava sentada.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Zelena dormiu preocupada e acordou sem saber o que tinha acontecido com Regina, a primeira coisa que fez quando acordou foi ir direto ao quarto dela. Abriu a porta com cuidado e checou se a irmã estava lá e se estava bem. Seu coração ficou confuso com a cena que via, na verdade, ela conhecia bem aquele sentimento. Fechou a porta e se organizou para sair da mansão o mais rápido possível. Precisava não encontrar com Regina e mais ainda, precisava não encontrar com Ruby.

Assim que sentou no Granny’s pediu o maior copo de chocolate quente que existia, com uma montanha de chantilly e marshmallows. Checava Robin e não viu Belle sentada no balcão e se assustou quando essa sentou a sua frente.

— Granny está louca com a Ruby, mais que o normal, e ela ainda não chegou…

— Eu sei, eu sei exatamente onde Ruby está. - falou deixando escapar parte da raiva que se acumulava aos poucos.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Apartamento dos Nolan

Ela se sentia um trapo, um lixo, a cabeça ainda doía muito. Levantou-se com cuidado e com os olhos ainda fechados

— Se eu fosse você eu ficaria bem quietinha. - Ouviu a voz de Mary.

— Não posso, eu tenho algo importante para fazer, só não consigo lembrar o que é…

— Ficar sóbria ajuda, vai tomar um banho, você não está no melhor estado.

Emma seguiu os conselhos de Mary e estava pronta para outra, durante o banho usou uma magia de cura que Regina havia lhe ensinado. E sua mente ficou presa em um loop de Reginas, desde a que conheceu quando chegou à cidade com toda a hostilidade, até a que a odiava novamente.

Mary ofereceu café, sugeriu panquecas, mas Emma disse que queria ir ao Granny’s, pensar, mas na verdade queria ter a chance de ver Regina, mesmo que isso significasse ficar lá durante todo o dia.

Viu Zelena sentada com Belle, se aproximou para perguntar sobre a morena e escutou a conversa das duas.

— Pare um segundo, me explica isso direito. - Belle pediu.

— Como explicar direito, eu abri a porta do quarto de Regina e elas estavam lá, dividindo a cama, inconscientes, fedendo a bebidas alcoólicas e Ruby estava usando pijamas de Regina… - Zelena agitava os braços - Preciso ser mais clara?

— Não, acho que foi clara o suficiente. - Os olhos de Bella focaram em Emma parada atrás de Zelena.

Quando a ruiva percebeu Emma ali pegou Robin, e saiu andando o mais rápido que pode para longe da loira. Belle a seguiu, demorou um tempo para Zelena parar de correr e começar a andar num passo que Belle pudesse acompanhar. Andaram até o píer e se sentaram com Robin brincando no carrinho. Belle percebeu uma manchinha verde escondida na manga do suéter da outra e ficou se perguntando se era por Regina ter confiado em Ruby ou por Regina ter Ruby.

— Eu sabia que essa viagem seria um problema. - Zelena ainda reclamava. - Estava tudo bem, razoavelmente bem… Uma vez na minha vida e então… bum… tudo isso acontece do nada.

Belle tomou a mão de Zelena, expôs a mancha verde que estava surgindo e acariciou o local.

— Não fique assim, - falou olhando para as mãos das duas. O rosto de Zelena estava quase tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, Belle colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha da Ruiva, deixou a mão ficar em seu rosto e se aproximou. - Não fique assim. - Tomou os lábios de Zelena para si de forma doce, deixando espaço para que a outra se liberasse do beijo quando quisesse.

Mas ela não o fez, Zelena não sabia o que fazer, se aproximar e puxar Belle para si, se afastar e perguntar o que era aquilo. Tudo que ela sabia era que aquele beijo carregado de sentimento despertou algo em seu coração. E por um instante esqueceu-se de Ruby.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Regina acordou de um sonho estranho, algo estava errado, era como se mais memórias tentavam despertar, como se algo importante estava escondido no fundo da sua mente, um braço que não era seu acertou seu rosto e sua mente deixou de pensar nisso. Olhou para o lado e viu Ruby desmontada pela sua cama. Chutou a loba para fora da cama e gemeu.

— Eu falei para dormir no sofá.

— Dormisse você, aquilo é horrível. - a outra respondeu levantando do chão e pulando de volta para a cama. - Estou com fome. - Regina fingiu não escutar e se manteve na posição que estava. - Regina, você quem me acordou. Eu estou com fome.

— Sua avó é dona de um restaurante, vai embora. - Regina respondeu ainda parada.

— Só se eu quiser morrer. Não. Vou ficar uma semana aqui, me escondendo… - Ruby brincou e Regina fez uma careta. - Vamos lá… Me faça panquecas…

— Eu não, Rubs, me deixa dormir. - Regina escondeu o rosto embaixo de um travesseiro.

— Está bem, eu faço então, mas você já viu o estado do Granny’s quando eu estou na cozinha e já provou das minhas panquecas… - Ruby falou

Em minutos as duas estavam tomando café na bancada da cozinha de Regina. Elas ouviram a porta da frente bater e Zelena seguiu o barulho até encontrá-las ali. Ruby ainda estava usando os pijamas de Regina e essa usava um roupão que não deixava Zelena saber como ou se estava vestida. Mas essa não era a preocupação de Zelena. Robin acordou, viu Ruby e se contorceu para que essa lhe desse atenção. Ruby a pegou, começou a fazer gracinhas para a garotinha rir e deixou as irmãs sozinhas.

Nenhuma das filhas de Cora sabia como quebrar o silêncio, Zelena tinha um discurso preparado, mas faltava coragem.

— Nós somos irmãs e nada pode mudar isso, nada nunca vai mudar isso. - Regina começou. - isso não muda o fato que você mentiu para mim, eu entendo a situação eu só vou precisar de… - Zelena já a abraçava a essa altura e deixava as lágrimas escaparem.

— Desculpa, Regina, por favor, eu não sabia o que fazer…

— Eu vou precisar de tempo, Zelena, tempo e espaço, para conseguir acertar algumas coisas, ok? E muito obrigada, mais uma vez você salvou minha vida, se não fosse pela sua poção eu não faço ideia do que teria acontecido comigo.

— Como você está se sentindo? - Zelena afrouxou o abraço e deixou Regina voltar ao café da manhã.

— Uma leve ressaca. - Regina deu um sorriso. - ontem bebi todas com a Ruby na praia, foi sorte consegue nos transportar para mansão.

— Conta a história inteira. - Ruby entrou na cozinha - Na praia ela me jogou no meio do mar. - Falou com revolta. E Regina ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Depois nos transportou para o cofre, a prefeitura e a praça antes de conseguir nos trazer para cá, me mandou dormir neste sofá horrendo e nem se preocupou que eu estava toda molhada.

— Pelo visto você se virou muito bem com meu closet. - Regina criticou. - E com minha cama também.

— Você ronca. - Ruby emplicou.

— Não ronco não! - Regina revoltou - Zelena? - Pediu por suporte.

— Bom, Sis… - Zelena sorriu com a cara fechada que Regina fez.

— Ah, vocês se merecem. - Regina soltou enquanto marchava para fora. Deixando Ruby e Zelena extremamente embaraçadas.

— Então você só dormiu com a Regina… - Zelena pensou em voz alta.

— Claro que só isso, eu nunca ficaria com Regina em um estado desses, fragilizada.

— Então você ficaria com a Regina? - Zelena falou olhando nos olhos de Ruby e da mesma maneira Ruby a encarava.

— Não. - Falou categoricamente. - Zelena, eu… eu gosto de vo…

— Eu beijei a Belle. - Zelena soltou como se queimasse seus lábios. – Bem, a Belle me beijou...

— Oh… - Ruby deu alguns passos para trás com o olhar para chão. O tempo passou e o silêncio ficou intenso entre elas - Eu tenho que ir… Granny está me esperando… - subiu para trocar de roupa sem olhar novamente para Zelena.

Minutos depois Ruby passava pela porta tão rápido que Zelena quase não percebeu. E Regina descia com um olhar e uma mala.

— O que você falou para Ruby?

— Eu falei que beijei Bel… - quando seus olhos bateram na mala que Regina carregava. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Você beijou a Belle?


	7. Os Riggs

Storybrooke

Apartamento da família Nolan

 Mary não suportava ver Emma tão arrasada. E a última descoberta que Ruby e Regina estavam juntas já corria a cidade.

— Você já tentou conversar com Regina? - Perguntou servindo um chá para a filha na sua cozinha.

Emma tinha emagrecido, seus olhos estavam fundos e sem brilho.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. Ela deve estar me odiando. O que eu posso fazer? E duvido que ela queira falar comigo. Talvez o melhor seja dar tempo e espaço para ela.

— Sabe qual o problema de tempo e espaço? - Mary acariciou a mão dela com carinho. - às vezes eles curam feridas, mas as vezes eles abrem buracos, distâncias que não vai conseguir atravessar.

— Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho. - Foi tudo que Emma conseguiu responder.

Mary pegou o telefone e discou para o marido, ela tinha um plano para colocar em prática.

— David, preciso da sua ajuda.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Storybrooke

 As roupas ainda estavam úmidas e o humor tinha todo ido pela janela. Ela não pode dizer que viu todos os sinais, seria uma mentira, os olhares, os sorrisos, as horas dentro daquela biblioteca… Quando ergue os olhos viu Bella vindo em sua direção, como uma adulta responsável e inteligente que era virou 180º para dar no pé e, então, viu Emma vindo.

— Hey, Emma, como você… - Normalmente Ruby conseguiria desviar daquele soco, mas não era um dia normal. - Que bosta é essa, Emma!?!?!?

— Eu não esperava isso de você, Red, dormir com Regina, assim que nós terminamos…

— Terminaram? Sério, terminaram!? Primeiro, para algo terminar, precisa começar primeiro. Segundo se eu dormi com Regina ou não, nessa altura do campeonato não tem nada a ver com você. - Seus olhos brilhavam. - Agora eu sugiro que me deixe em paz.

Ruby saiu andando dali antes que explodisse e causasse algum desastre. No meio do caminho alguém parou a sua frente. Fazendo com que ela olhasse para a pessoa.

— Uau, aquele foi um soco e tanto, hein… - A garota falou rindo de forma leve.

— Olha, eu realmente não sou boa companhia agora, então acho melhor sair do meu caminho. - Ruby tentou desviar, mas a garota não deixou.

— Eu acabei de chegar à cidade, preciso de uma bebida e um guia para o bar mais próximo e você claramente precisa relaxar, então, que tal eu te pagar umas cervejas?

Ruby pensou em recusar, mas o olho doendo e a confusão que rodava em sua cabeça fez com que ela se ouvisse falar as seguintes palavras:

— Por que não? - a forasteira sorriu. - Eu sou Ruby. - A loba estendeu a mão.

— Prazer, Mariana.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Há muitos e muitos anos atrás

Nos arredores de Seattle

 

Leonardo Riggs, foi uma criança desajustada, não na aparência, tinha perfeita visão, perfeitos dentes e perfeita postura, mas ainda sim era um recluso, o que, para ele, não era um problema, as outras pessoas eram simples distrações até que conheceu uma linda garota que o conquistou, Ellen. Depois de um breve romance, casaram se e tiveram um lindo filho, Jonas.

Quando o pequeno completou quatro anos a família cresceu, uma doce garotinha nasceu, Mariana. A família era feliz, apesar das esquisitices de Leonardo, Ellen fazia tudo ficar bem, até que sua saúde foi levada embora e vagarosamente perecia em uma cama. O desespero de ver sua amada se desmanchar diante de seus olhos fez o homem a procurar todos os tipos de ajuda possível.

O que o levou até um jovem rapaz que insistia em falar sobre uma cidade no meio Maine, onde havia uma prefeita com habilidades incríveis, onde havia mágica...

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Storybrooke

Mansão Mills

 — Como assim você beijou a Belle? - Regina estava nervosa, a mala já estava no chão e ela agitava os braços. - Sério? Belle? Qual é Zelena?

— Sim, mas isso não é importante. O que está fazendo com essa mala.

— Quem você anda beijando pela cidade é importante sim, e essa mala são só alguns pertences, vou passar a noite no cofre estudando um assunto e não quero ter que vir em casa, então vou levar algumas coisas comigo. - Regina cruzou os braços - Você só falou com Ruby que beijou Belle ou realmente a beijou?

Zelena coçou os olhos. Bufou, sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar e se explicou.

— Eu achei que vocês tinham ido além de dormir juntas e estava falando com Belle sobre isso, então ela me beijou e… eu me deixei beijar.

— Para aí um instante, eu e Ruby. - Regina sentou-se do lado de Zelena. - Nunca Ruby... vocês tem algo acontecendo, claramente, bom, pra mim pelo menos é claro, ela baba litros todas as vezes que você está por perto. Além do mais, - Regina se sentiu desconfortável compartilhando aquela informação. - Ruby é a minha melhor amiga, nós nunca cruzaríamos esta linha.

— Eu não sabia disso, ela estava sempre ao seu redor, e pelo que via, era a única que consegue. - Zel confessou, de certa forma como se sentia de verdade.

— Zel, eu não sei como isso funciona, - ela apontou de Zelena para ela. - na verdade, mesmo amizades são algo complexo, para mim, Ruby, ela não se importa com quem eu fui, nunca tentou me convencer a ser diferente, ou me dizer como deveria me comportar. E isso é bom, sabe, não ser lembrada do meu passado, me sinto eu mesma ao lado dela, não um título que mantive. - Ela pegou a mão da irmã. - Nós temos que descobrir como ser uma família, e vamos, mas não pode ser apressado, ou exigido, e não se preocupe, eu não irei a lugar algum sem que você saiba.

— Eu estava com tanto medo, de você nunca voltar, - elas se abraçaram e Regina se ajeitou colocando os pés na nova mesinha de sala. - Wow, estamos audaciosas, hein!? - Regina riu.

— Faça também, é muito mais confortável. - Zel riu e copiou.

— Tudo estava indo tão bem antes de você partir. - gemeu.

— Vai ficar. Vamos ficar bem. - Regina garantiu.

— Eu acho que estou apaixonada pela Ruby. - Zel falou algo que todos já sabiam.

— Eu não sei o que fazer quando encontrar com Emma. - Regina confessou. - Quer conversar sobre Ruby e Bella?

— Não! - Zelena garantiu - Quero falar sobre Emma! É por isso que está indo se esconder no Cofre? - O silêncio foi a melhor resposta que pode dar. - Ela ficou preocupada com você, sabe? Quando você sumiu. Ela acreditava que se você não tivesse seguido a sugestão dela de tirar férias nada disso teria acontecido. - De onde estava Zelena não viu a tristeza que surgiu nos olhos de Regina.

Elas ouviram Henry descer e o assunto morreu.

— Ei, tirem os pés daí! “Não somos animais!” - Elas riram com a pobre imitação de Regina. - Bom dia, minhas lindas tia e mãe. - Ele as beijou na bochecha.

— Bom Dia, Henry, o que você quer? - A sobrancelha de Regina se ergueu.

— Nada, é só que, - hesitou - eu senti falta... de você, mãe e de ver a tia rindo.

Regina se sentiu tocada pelas palavras do filho, bateu a mão no espaço vago no sofá ao seu lado indicando para ele se sentar.

— Por quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? - Perguntou assim que apoiou os pés na mesinha.

— O dia todo. - Regina respondeu apertando mais o abraço que dava a eles. Segundos depois disso ouviram Robin chorar e a barriga de Henry roncar. - Ou podemos parar agora… - Ela os soltou, se levantou e seguiu em direção a porta. - Tenho que ir para o Cofre, conferir algumas coisas e não sei que horas volto. Beijos. - Respirou um segundo antes de abrir a porta.

Um misto de alívio e frustração cresceu no seu corpo. Nem sombra do terrível Bug amarelo de Emma. Ela ainda estava sem seu carro, mas a cidade não era tão grande e caminhar lhe fazia bem, afinal, ainda estava usando jeans e tênis.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Ainda no flashnack anterior...

A família Riggs criou um instituto e com ele estudou todos os tipos de mágica, deu todo o suporte para agentes como Greg e Tamara. O problema é que demorou muito tempo para que finalmente a encontrassem, Ellen havia falecido e Leonardo não demorou a segui-la. Deixando toda sua fortuna para seus dois filhos.

Jonas cresceu entre os corredores do instituto, seu coração vivia naquilo, já Mariana achava estúpido. Quando viu seu irmão ultrapassando limites como sequestrar e torturar alguém, ela teve que fazer algo.

 

Arredores de Seattle

Duas semanas após o sequestro de Regina

 — Você tem ideia do que fez, Mariana? - Jonas estava furioso. - Depois de tudo que passamos para encontrar aquela mulher. - Ele bateu a mão na mesa.

— Jonas, a forma que você tratou aquela mulher… foi monstruosa. - Mariana também estava.

— Era uma pesquisa!

— Era tortura!

Os dois gritavam. E teriam muito mais o que gritar se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

— Senhor, nós a encontramos. Está em um hospital em Seattle. - Jonas olhou para Mariana. - O que deseja que façamos, Senhor?

— Um hospital, Mariana... 

— Jonas… Deixa ela ir embora, não tem razão para seguir procurando por isso. Mamãe faleceu, papai também, não tem razão para seguir procurando por isso.

— Não vou deixar que toda a vida de nosso pai seja jogada fora desta forma. Mesmo com você destruindo um de nossos prédios. - Ele falou em direção a saída.

— Onde você vai? - Mariana ainda estava brigando com ele.

— Eu vou encontrar uma Rainha. - Ele sorriu quando fechou a porta. Foi a última vez que Mariana o viu vivo. A próxima vez que ouviu do irmão foi na ligação de David, assistente do Xerife de Storybrooke.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Cofre Mills

Faziam 5 minutos que tinha entrado no cofre e seu telefone tocava, ao ler o nome de Mary questionou se queria ou não atender. Mas a conhecia desde criança e sabia como seria se o fizesse.

— Mary, em que posso ser útil? - Falou de forma rude.

—  _Regina, preciso da sua ajuda, tem alguma coisas errada com a contabilidade e não consigo resolver de forma alguma. Tenho que terminar isso o mais rápido possível para poder distribuir o orçamento…_

— Mary, eu não trabalho mais como prefeita, lembra disso, e uma das melhores partes é não ter que lidar com esse tipo de problema. - Sua mão ainda corria os livros tentando escolher um que a ajudasse a se proteger do que quer que a família de Jonas pudesse preparar.

—  _Regina, por favor, eu fico te devendo um favor enorme._

— Tudo bem, Mary, chego aí em alguns minutos.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Rabbit Hole

Ruby tomou um gole do refri enquanto via a forasteira tomar um gole generoso de cerveja.

— Tem certeza que não quer uma? Por minha conta. - Sorriu para a morena.

— Tenho, ainda estou sentindo a ressaca de ontem à noite.

— Ou o soco que acabou de levar. O que foi aquilo, falando nisso?

Ruby se escorou na mesa. Analisou a mulher com atenção e recebeu o mesmo olhar de volta.

— A loira que me bateu, Emma, acha que eu beijei a garota que ela ama, Regina, que é irmã da garota que eu gosto, Zelena, que beijou uma garota que eu gostei muito por muito tempo, Bella… - E contou a história para a desconhecida.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Pousada da Vovó

Maura ainda estava em júbilo.

— Eu falei que estava certa. - Comemorou. - Nossa finalmente chegamos. - Disse abrindo a porta e descendo do carro.

— Mais meia hora com você reclamando do GPS e eu iria atirar em algo. - Jane falou para si. Abriu o porta-malas, pegou sua mochila e subiu para o Hotel.

— Jane? Você não vai me ajudar? - Maura perguntou quase já pedindo.

— Maura, você trouxe duas malas, para dois dias, depois de eu ter te implorado para vir leve.

— Eu vim leve… Por favor...

— Depois de horas ouvindo você se vangloriar… Acho que deve fazer duas viagens até o balcão… - Jane nem se preocupou em para.

Assim que entrou, uma jovem a atendeu prontamente.

— Olá, eu sou Grace, em que posso ser útil?

— Olá, eu gostaria de saber se vocês têm vagas? - Jane respondeu sorrindo ao ouvir Maura reclamando ao entrar.

— Temos sim, ficaram por quanto tempo? - a jovem perguntou.

— Somente hoje e amanhã.

— Já estão no livro, espero que curtam Storybrooke.

Maura soltou a última mala contra o chão.

— Eu já estou amando. - Jane riu, Maura não.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Prefeitura de Storybrooke

Regina entrou direto na sala da prefeita, e viu várias páginas e livros abertos na mesa de Mary.

— Deuses, como você é bagunceira. - Riu enquanto observava a sala.

— Regina. - Mary reagiu nervosa, espalhando mais os papéis. - Que bom que chegou, eu vou… eu vou… pegar uns documentos na sala da contabilidade e já voltou.

Saiu apressada fechando a porta. Regina se sentia nervosa próxima a Mary, e pelo que percebeu o inverso também era verdadeiro. Ela começou a organizar as folhas espalhadas no chão e na mesa e notou que nenhuma delas era sobre contabilidade.

Quando a porta se abriu ela estava pronta para exigir explicações, mas elas não eram mais necessárias. Ela tinha se preparado para esse momento, mas não o suficiente, já que um vislumbre daqueles olhos verdes e não conseguia sequer respirar, e toda a pose de poder de Regina se confundia com a insegurança que Eva cultivou.

— Regina… - Emma sussurrou como se estivesse sonhando.


	8. Mansão Mills e Pedidos

Biblioteca de Storybrooke

Belle estava surtando, não tinha pensado quando beijou Zelena, só agido, em seguida a ruiva deu uma desculpa meia boca e praticamente fugiu dali. O que poderia significar muitas coisas, que ela estava nervosa, ou que Zelena tinha detestado… Sua cabeça corria a mil, para piorar no dia seguinte nem sombra da ruiva, Belle pensou na primeira vez que Zelena apareceu na biblioteca.

Fazia um mês que Zelena havia voltado de Seattle, ficar dentro de casa, com Robin e Henry estava se tornando uma tortura. Ela pediu Mary para ficar com as crianças e foi dar uma volta. O tempo virou, rapidamente, a tarde quente trouxe uma chuva e ela se abrigou na biblioteca. Belle se assustou com a porta batendo e Zelena molhada dos pés a cabeça.

— Oh, Céus, você está bem?

— Sim, só molhada. - Disse ofegante.

— Vou pegar uma toalha ou algo para você secar. - Ela corre para trás do balcão. - Gostaria de um chá, para aquecer?

— Adoraria. - Zelena respondeu torcendo a barra das roupas para se livrar do excesso de água. - Pode deixar a toalha, eu dou um jeito aqui. - Conjurou uma magia e estava novamente seca.

Belle voltou com o chá enquanto Zelena admirava o local. Colocou o chá sobre o balcão e colocou uma das cadeiras do lado de fora. Zelena se aproximou e agradeceu, tomou o chá de forma calma, saboreando cada golada. Belle a olhava, hipnotizada, os dedos longos de Zelena com suas unhas bem feitas, a forma delicada que segurava a xícara, subiu o olhar pelos braços com pulseiras trançadas, seguiu para os ombros que deixavam clara uma postura perfeita, seus cabelos, agora alinhados, caiam em todas as direções de forma leve, quando admirou seu rosto viu seus incríveis olhos verdes totalmente focados no chá.

— Você não vai perguntar nada. - Belle percebeu que prendia a respiração quando o susto a fez soltar.

— Hum… O chá está bom?

Zelena parou a mão em pleno ar e olhou para Belle, pela primeira vez de verdade. Ela começou a rir, nossa há quanto tempo não fazia isso, rir. O riso cresceu histérico e se transformou em choro. Então ela se abriu, falou tudo que sentia desde o instante que o carro de Regina virou a esquina, de como Robin a assustava, cada pequena coisa, sem Regina ali para guiá-la sentia que iria se perder e fazer algo para ferir a menina, falou como as tardes pensando lhe faziam mal. Falou sobre tudo, coisas que nem mesmo para Ruby havia dito. A loba aparecia na casa todas as noites, brincava com Robin, checava Henry e tentava distrair Zelena.

Quando Zelena falou de como as tardes eram longas, Belle teve uma ideia, oferecer um trabalho para ela na biblioteca. Mas antes de poder fazer a oferta, a porta se abriu com uma Red toda molhada e uma sacola plástica bem amarrada na mão.

— Zel, - A recém chegada se surpreendeu e ao ver seus olhos se assustou. - Esta tudo bem? - se preocupou ao ver os olhos vermelhos.

Zelena se virou para Belle e deixou uma risada escapar.

— Essa era a pergunta. - Belle riu junto e Red deu de ombros. - Estou bem, não se preocupe. Você quer que eu te ajude com toda essa água?

— Nah… Tenho que voltar para Granny’s, só vim trazer o lanche de Belle. - Ela olhou para o chá. - Ei, você quer trabalhar no Granny’s? - Red disparou do nada - Assim durante parte do dia, se fosse comigo eu estaria subindo pelas paredes naquela casa, então… Assim só se você quiser- Ela deu de ombros. E lá se ia a ideia de Belle.

Zelena pulou do banco e abraçou Red, por um instante se esqueceram de Belle, que prendia a respiração mais uma vez sem notar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Prefeitura de Storybrooke

Emma sentiu todo o corpo formigar, era uma mistura de medo e ansiedade. Ela queria correr até Regina, segurá-la e dizer como a amava, como se arrependia de ter feito as escolhas que fez, mas que isso não mudava em nada seus sentimentos. Ela deu um passo para dentro da sala e ouviu a porta bater e trancar.

— Desculpem, mas vocês precisam conversar. Eu estarei no Granny’s pela próxima hora. - Mary gritou enquanto deixava a prefeitura.

O silêncio nunca pareceu tão alto e gritante. Emma procurou os olhos de Regina que ainda focava na porta.

— Regina… - Emma começou. Mas não teve a oportunidade de continuar. Em um movimento uma fumaça roxa envolveu a morena e ela desapareceu da sala.

Então era isso, Regina não queria nem ver Emma, dirá ouvi-la. A dor da rejeição acertou a loira em cheio, ela deixou o corpo bater contra a porta trancada e escorregou para o chão. As lágrimas não vieram, nem sabia dizer que ainda havia alguma, somente o sentimento de perda e a tristeza, esses, bom, esses não tinham fim.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Pousada da Vovó

— Vamos lá, me ajuda aí… sério… - Ruby reclamava ao carregar a tal Mariana escada a cima pelo hotel de sua avô. Ela apoiou a garota contra a parede e procurou pelos seus bolsos pela chave.

— Hey, gata, não sou assim tttttãããããoooooo fácil... - Ruby riu para si. A garota entornando todas e mais algumas. E começou a lutar contra as tentativas de Rubs de achar a bendita chave. - Ei eu disse para pararrrrrrrrr…

Rubs considerou deixar a garota ali e ir embora, mas seria problemático para Granny’s.

— Ei, o que está acontecendo aí? - Rub deixou seu olhar correr a mulher a sua frente. O vestido, os saltos altos e a maquiagem perfeita gritavam que aquela moça estava deslocada.

— Ela está me roubando! - Mariana gritou e Rubs revirou os olhos. - E eu achando que você era legal… - Mariana tentava acertar Rub que simplesmente ignorava a garota.

— Senhorita…? - Maura ergueu a sobrancelha aguardando uma reposta.

— Ruby Luccas. E eu só estou tentando colocar essa bebum no quarto dela. - Levantou a mão com a pose de uma escoteira. - Eu juro.

Maura olhou a garota com a mesma atenção que ela lhe deu antes.

— Não acredito que você tenha sido escoteira. - Mariana já estava cansada e deixou seu corpo descansar contra o busto de Rub.

Rub deu um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes.

— Ok, confesso, não fui escoteira, mas garanto que estou tentando levar essa doida para o quarto dela sem intenções questionáveis. Senhorita…?

— O nome dela é Doutora Maura Isles. - Uma voz rouca soou por trás da loirinha. - E eu sou a Detetive Jane Rizzoli. - A morena apareceu do lado de Maura e foi puxando pela saída.

Ruby continuou com o sorriso no rosto, mas quando lembrou de Mariana pendurada em si amaldiçoou e teve uma brilhante ideia.

— Hey, doutora, essa jovem está claramente intoxicada e precisa de atendimento médico. - Sorriu para si, principalmente pela cara de desaforo da policial quando a médica veio em sua direção.

— Maura… Você trabalha com cadáveres… e nós estamos de férias… - Jane fez birra, mas não colou, Maura já estava ajudando a encontrar as chaves nos bolsos da garota.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

 Mansão Mills

Regina apareceu no meio da sala de estar da mansão, Zelena brincava com Robin no quintal e escutou o barulho e correu com a filha para verificar. Encontrou a irmã pálida e imóvel

— Regina? O que aconteceu o que está fazendo em casa? - Correu até a morena para ver se tudo estava bem.

— MarymepegouemumaarmadilhaparaverEmma. - Ela falou em um fôlego só.

— Eu só compreendi Mary e Emma. - Zelena segurou uma das mãos dela enquanto mantinha Robin equilibrada com a outra. - Me explique o que aconteceu.

— Mary, ela me pediu ajuda para resolver alguns problemas sobre a contabilidade da cidade, quando cheguei lá me trancou com Emma no escritório. - falou pausadamente.

— E o que aconteceu? - Zelena gritou enquanto buscava um copo de água para Regina.

— Eu me transportei para cá. - Regina falou envergonhada.

Zelena parou com o copo no ar e olhou Regina com atenção. Ela ainda tremia e ofegava. Entregou-lhe a água e questionou.

— Regina o que você realmente sente pela Swan? - Com a pergunta todos os sentidos de Regina se alertaram. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela engasgou. - Por um segundo, deixe de lado toda essa confusão, toda a bagunça, só pense na Emma que você sempre conheceu, e me responda sinceramente, o que sente por ela.

Regina tentou responder a irmã, mas não foi capaz, as palavras não vinham, mas em seus olhos Zelena pode ver a tristeza de um coração partido, um olhar que nem quando Robin faleceu ela havia visto.

— Sabe, que eu amo você, e estou aqui para te ajudar sempre que precisar. - Zelena limpou as lágrimas que nem chegaram a cair da morena. - Mesmo que não pareça que o que estou fazendo é ajudar… - ela tirou o copo da mão de Regina e fez uma cara de culpa - é meio complicado, mas um dia você vai entender.

O rosto confuso de Regina se desfez quando ela viu a fumaça verde a envolver.

— Zelena! Não… - E novamente a morena se viu no meio do escritório da prefeitura. Para garantir, desta vez qualquer tentativa de fuga, a ruiva selou a sala com mágica.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

 Granny’s Dinner

Zelena chegou ao Granny’s e viu Mary olhando o relógio e para uma chave prateada que estava sobre a mesa. Ela se sentou com Robin e olhou para a outra com o rosto sério.

— Eu sei o que você fez. - Mary ficou pálida. - Dá próxima se lembre que Regina, assim como Emma, possui magia e pode se livrar de uma porta de madeira.

— Ela destruiu a porta? - Mary perguntou se servindo de mais um pouco de chá.

— Não, só apareceu lá em casa. Mas não se preocupe, eu a mandei de volta e selei o escritório. - Zelena acenou para a Granny e se deu conta que Ruby não estava ali.

— Elas precisam conversar, Emma não pode sair no braço com todas as pessoas que saírem com Regina. - Comentou.

— Emma saiu no braço com quem? - Zelena soltou uma risadinha.

— Com Ruby. - Zelena congelou, a única razão de Emma ter brigado com Ruby era o fato de ter a ouvido falar que Regina e Ruby dormiram juntas.

— Ah, merda! - Zelena falou batendo a mão na testa.

— O que foi? - Mary se assustou com o movimento.

— Não existe nada além de amizade entre Regina e Ruby, eu interpretei errado e falei com Belle e Emma ouviu. É tudo minha culpa.

— Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Mas não se preocupe, foi um soco só e Ruby saiu da praça muito bem acompanhada por uma forasteira.

Zelena escolheu não falar nada, mas Granny reclamou.

— Então em vez de vir trabalhar, Ruby está correndo atrás de um rabo de saia, ah essa menina, não sei mais o que faço com ela…

A essa altura Zelena já não mais escutava, se perguntando onde Ruby estaria e com quem.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Prefeitura de Storybrooke

— ... faça isso. - Regina quis matar Zelena no segundo que compreendeu o que estava aprontando, assim que chegou tentou se transportar para fora, mas não conseguiu. - Maldita.

Emma estava sentada contra a porta, quando viu Regina voltar seu coração se encheu de esperança, mas quando entendeu porque uma fumaça verde a rodeava e não a roxa de sempre se sentiu ainda pior.

Regina não conseguia olhar para Emma, se sentia acuada, apavorada como nunca. Emma contornou Regina, mexeu na mesa de Mary, voltou para a porta e com alguns segundos e a ajuda de um clip estava com a porta aberta.

— Você está livre para ir, Regina. - Falou com uma voz cansada, aquela montanha russa de sentimentos estava acabando com ela. - Não vou te forçar a isso.

Quando Regina foi em direção a porta ela não pode assistir, andou para a janela e ficou analisando o lado de fora, se sentindo traída pela cena bonita de um dia fresco e tranquilo, era como se o mundo esfregasse na sua cara que tudo estava ótimo, exceto a vida dela. Ao ouvir a porta bater seus ombros caíram e deu um suspiro resignado. Ficou parada no mesmo lugar esperando a imagem de Regina cruzar a entrada e partir. Uma lágrima insistiu a correr e não se deu ao trabalho de impedir, em seguida veio mais uma, ela não achava possível ainda ter o que chorar, então veio um soluço, um xingamento.

— Emma. - Regina chamou baixinho. Assustada e descomposta Emma se virou subitamente encarando a mulher da sua vida que no final das contas havia simplesmente fechado a porta.

Regina congelou, ver Emma assim tão triste doía, mais que ela conseguia explicar. Andou até a loira e não soube o que fazer.

— Emma. - novamente com a voz rouca. - Está tudo bem. - Ela quis abraçar à loira que limpava o rosto. - Eu compreendo. - Regina não queria que Emma visse as lágrimas que ela segurava. - Não foi sua culpa eu sair de férias e ser descuidada a ponto ser pega. Foi só má sorte. - Fungou para não transbordar sua tristeza. - Eu sei que se sente responsável pela viagem, mas não precisa reagir desta forma. E o “namoro” e toda a bagunça que você arrumou para me manter por perto, não faz muito sentido, mas ainda sim não precisa ficar desta forma. Você é a salvadora, afinal, tinha que ter certeza que eu não seria um risco para a cidade e me manteve fora das garras de Jonas. - Ela tentava ser o mais razoável possível.

Então Emma teve a reação mais estranha, ela riu, um riso amargo que não era comum para Regina ver na loira.

— Eu não fiz nada disso baseado em culpa, Regina. - falou quando o riso morreu. - Não pensei em Storybrooke quando procurei em cada cidade ao redor de Seattle, ou quando falei que era minha namorada, não pensei em riscos, não pensei em nada. Simplesmente segui o meu desejo em te manter o mais longe possível daquele homem. Tive milhares de oportunidades de te contar a verdade, mas eu não quis, porque, enquanto você acreditava na minha mentira, você era minha e só minha, e era tudo que eu queria. - Enquanto falava Emma se aproximava de Regina. - Você é tudo que eu quero. Você é tudo que eu preciso. Em um impulso Emma tomou seus lábios, antes que Regina pudesse pensar ou se afastar. A beijou com o desespero que sentia, com fome do seu amor. E para sua completa felicidade Regina correspondeu, suas mãos entrelaçaram o corpo de Emma em uma abraço possessivo, as lágrimas das duas se misturavam ao beijo deixando claro que a dor ainda estava ali.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

— É o mínimo que devo fazer. - Ruby falou com um sorriso para Maura e Jane enquanto passavam pela porta do Granny’s, seus olhos percorram o local procurando pela avó que estaria bem nervosa por ela ter corrido do trabalho, dois dias seguidos, para sua surpresa viu Abigail vestida com um avental servindo tortas para Mary e Zelena, seus olhos se encontraram e rapidamente a morena olhou em outra direção. - Por que vocês não escolhem uma mesa enquanto eu verifico algo, sim. - Disse passando pelo balcão, seria melhor enfrentar a fera de uma vez a ficar penando.

—  _É o mínimo que devo fazer…_ — Jane imitou de forma debochada.

— Jane, pare com isso. - Maura sentou em uma das mesas ao lado da janela. - Ela é legal, muito engraçada…

— Legal demais, engraçada demais… - Jane sentou de frente para Maura e olhou para fora ignorando os olhos de Maura sobre si.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Prefeitura de Storybrooke

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando doce, como uma carícia, as mãos de Emma contornaram o corpo de Regina. Quando, contra vontade delas o beijo teve fim elas mantiveram as testas unidas, os corpos se tocando.

— Eu amo você, Regina, mas que posso suportar. - Emma se afastou e falou com os olhos presos em Regina.

As palavras de Emma se repetiam na mente de Regina, todas elas, as verdades e as mentiras. Ela não conseguia segurar e chorava, precisou de um tempo para poder se organizar e Emma se aproveitou disso para distribuir pequenos beijos pelo seu rosto.

— Desde o instante que Hook me mostrou aquele livro eu desejei que não fosse verdade, ou que eu pudesse esquecer tudo novamente e ficar na nossa fantasia. Mas não é assim que o mundo roda. - lá se iam as lágrimas novamente. - Eu queria tanto poder acreditar em você, Emma, tanto que somente isso fosse o suficiente, mas eu não consigo, não consigo pensar em o que foi verdade e o que não foi. - Disse em prantos.

— Me diga o que fazer, Regina. - Emma implorava - Eu faço o que for preciso para te provar que eu te amo.

— Não consigo saber se vai mentir para mim novamente. E não acredito que tenha uma palavra mágica que faça com que isso mude. - A negativa corroeu o que sobrava do coração de Emma. - Desculpa, queria que fosse diferente…

Elas se soltaram, mas ainda se tocavam com um carinho.

— E o que acontece agora? - Emma perguntou com uma voz apertada.

Regina deu de ombros se afastando da loira.

— A vida. - Ela olhava para todos os lados daquela sala evitando encarar Emma. - Descobrimos um jeito de superar isso, por Henry. - Disse em direção a saída. Ela estava indo embora desta vez, e Emma sentia que desta vez não haveria volta, correu até ela e segurou seu punho.

— Eu não quero superar você. Eu não quero que o que temos acabe.

— Nós nunca existimos, Emma, tudo foi uma fantasia, que se desfez antes mesmo de começar. - Regina falou se soltando, tinha que se afastar de Emma, o calor do seu toque era perigoso demais, saiu da sala e ao alcançar o corredor agitou os braços e sumiu novamente.

"Hook" o nome veio como uma chama na mente de Emma, ele quem mostrou o livro para Regina. Ela tinha que fazer algo sobre isso.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Cozinha do Granny’s Dinner

Ruby encontrou Granny cozinhando de costas para a porta, ela segurou a respiração pensando em como começar.

— Vai ficar quanto tempo aí, menina? - Granny falou parada na posição que estava. - Passou dois dias longe, sem se dar ao trabalho de me dar um aviso que fosse.

— Desculpe, vovó, muita coisa aconteceu e muito rápido. - Ruby se sentia uma criança todas as vezes que ela falava assim.

A avó deixou a vasilha sobre o balcão e deu atenção a neta, Ruby parecia cansada, e seu rosto estava marcado, a senhora foi até sua eterna criança e tocou a face de leve.

— Você sabe que estou aqui, sempre que precisar, para tudo, não sabe?

Os olhos de Ruby marejaram, mas ela não queria ceder. Tocou as mãos da avó com carinho e respirou.

— Eu sei, vovó.

A mais velha deu um beijou na testa da garota.

— Alias, você está demitida. - Ruby arregalou os olhos encarando-a - Não pareça tão surpresa, você detesta isso aqui, eu sei. - Ela acariciava as mechas coloridas da neta. - Está na hora de você encontrar algo que ama fazer. - Ela ficou ali parada olhando para a avó quando seu telefone recebeu uma mensagem e ela saiu às pressas.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Centro de Storybrooke

Emma encontrou Mary, no caminho para o píer, passou por ela e ignorou por parte do caminho.

— Vamos, Emma, fala comigo, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, grite, mas me perdoe, eu tive que fazer algo. - Mary insistia.

— Nunca mais faça algo assim novamente, Mary, nunca mais, ouviu. - Emma parou por um instante.

— O que aconteceu lá? - Emma deixou os ombros caírem e chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa. - Oh, Emma, perdão... Eu esperava que tudo se resolvesse. - Disse triste. - Onde está indo?

— Estou indo no píer. Eu vou matar o Hook. - Disse com a voz clara.

— Wow, Emma...

— Ele quem contou a Regina sobre o livro, ele quem fez com que ela...

— Descobrisse sua mentira. - Emma a encarou com raiva. - Ele não está certo, em nenhum ponto, mas não pode fazê-lo pagar por seus erros.

Emma se afastou de Mary.

— Você pode até estar certa, mas bem agora eu pouco me importo com isso. - Emma continuou a marchar em direção ao Jolly Roger.

— Ele não está lá, Emma, Regina destruiu o Jolly Roger. - Mary falou fazendo com que a filha parasse. - Pelo que soube ela veio aqui, depois de Jonas.

— Eu a amo um pouco mais por ouvir isso, onde está Hook? - Emma sorriu triste

— Sinceramente, não sei. - Emma começou a marchar para longe do píer, pensando nos bares ou buracos que ele poderia estar. - Mas eu sei de uma forma de te ajudar com Regina, mas primeiro preciso que me diga exatamente o que ela te disse.

Emma suspirou e sentou em um dos bancos ali contando para a mãe tudo que aconteceu na sala.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

No segundo que chegou na mansão Regina se deixou cair em sua cama, pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Red, uma linha simples, carregada de muitos sentimentos: “Eu admito, preciso de você”.

Ficou aguardando a resposta que não veio, a casa estava silenciosa, ficou deitada, encarando o teto e suspirando. Era isso, o fim, teria que descobrir como viver com toda essa bagunça de sentimentos. Uma ideia simples lhe ocorreu. Parou em frente ao espelho se preparando, detestava a sensação de retirar o próprio coração, era doloroso, mas qualquer coisa seria menos dolorosa que o que estava sentindo agora. Quando sua mão estava pronta para adentrar seu peito a campainha soou incessante tirando sua concentração.

Ruby estava uma desarrumada, seus cabelos bagunçados e vários sacolas nas mãos. Quando Regina abriu a porta entrou sem se preocupar com cortesia.

— Ruby o que aconteceu com seu olho. - Regina se assustou com o roxeado que Emma deixou. Ruby apenas abanou a mão como se o assunto não fosse importante.

— Eu pensei em trazer mais bebidas, mas se continuarmos assim vamos morrer de tanto beber. - Colocou as coisas na bancada da cozinha e começou a retirar os itens das sacolas. – Trouxe: chocolate, balas, pipoca, sorvete, não sabia qual você preferia então trouxe napolitano, assim você come o que gosta e eu fico com o que sobrar. Refri e meu computador e alguns cabos, tenho uma conta na Netflix e podemos passar horas morgando na frente da sua tv ou podemos assistir qualquer coisa que esteja passando, você tem HBO, certo? Ou SyFy? Adoro esses canais… - Regina atravessou o balcão e a abraçou.

— Mary e Zelena me trancaram em uma sala com Emma. Nós conversamos. Terminamos o que quer que existisse entre a gente. - Regina falou parecendo frágil e pequena e deixando as lágrimas molharem a camisa da loba - Eu estava... Eu quis... tirar meu coração.

A confissão bateu em Ruby mais forte que o soco de Emma. O primeiro pensamento foi repreender a baixinha. Mas não era disso que ele precisava.

— Por que não fazemos assim, temos nossa noite de dor de cotovelo, se ainda se sentir assim pela manhã, eu o guardo para você. - O suporte trouxe mais lágrimas. - Ok? Agora suba, tome um banho, coloque seu pijama mais confortável, eu vou preparar a sala e fazer pipoca. Regina assentiu e subiu.

Como prometido ela arrumou a sala, ajeitou as almofadas do sofá no chão, colocou as balas em potes e a pipoca no microondas. A última coisa que queria era encontrar Zelena, mas não poderia ser egoísta com Regina, então deixou seus problemas em segundo plano.

A campainha soou e ela achou melhor atender.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? - A loira perguntou de forma amarga.

— Eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta, Swan. - ela se colocou contra o batente de uma forma que a outra não conseguiria entrar. - O que você quer?

— Eu preciso falar com Regina, onde ela está?

Ruby deu um sorriso convencido e respondeu de forma a dar muita margem à interpretação.

— Ela não está disponível agora, acredito que esteja no banho… ainda. - O sangue de Emma subiu. - Não pense que se sairá tão bem se me atacar novamente…

— Atacar? - Regina apareceu atrás de Ruby com um roupão amarrado e os cabelos molhados. - Que história é essa?

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Entrada

Belle não iria deixar a oportunidade passar desta vez. Ela tinha um plano em mente e seria direta com ele. Comprou flores e chocolates. Partiu para a entrada da mansão Mills. Ficou parada a porta decidindo se tocava a campainha ou não, seu coração estava a mil.

— Belle? - a voz de Zelena fez seu coração parar. - Que está fazendo aqui?

O olhar de Zel foi para as mãos dela, no seu colo Robin começou a ficar inquieta e ela tentou abrir a porta com uma das mãos.

— Eu… queria conversar com você… sobre o beijo. - Zelena não estava preparada para isso. Com custo ela finalmente abriu a porta e entrou com Bella ao seu encalço.

— Belle…

— Zelena, desde o momento que entrou na biblioteca para se abrigar da chuva não consigo pensar em outra coisa que no seu sorriso, eu… não sei o que fazer quando você está ao meu redor, o menor movimento parece ter todo o significado do mundo, quando você começou a me ajudar na biblioteca, ver você todos os dias era o suficiente. Tudo mudou depois do beijo, não o que eu sinto por você. Eu compreendo que avancei os sinais. - Seus olhos marejaram. - Por favor, não me odeie.

— Eu não odeio você, Belle, eu correspondi ao seu beijo… Desculpe te evitar, pelos últimos dias, mas eu não sabia como reagir. O que fazer…

— Eu lhe trouxe flores e chocolates, para me desculpar, mas já que não está brava comigo… vou usar para outra coisa.

— Hey… - Zelena riu. - Não é justo… Se eu soubesse que haviam chocolates na jogada iria fingir que estava brava… - ela riu, mas Bella se manteve séria.

— Zelena, você quer namorar comigo?

Ruby estava parada entre a cozinha e a sala de estar, havia ouvido elas chegarem e estava decidindo como sair dali sem chamar atenção, quando a proposta de Belle fez com que largasse o balde de pipoca que segurava chamando a atenção das duas para si.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Escritório

— Você bateu em Red? - Emma se sentiu uma criança pega em uma travessura. – Porque ouviu minha irmã dizer que dormimos juntas… - Regina estava brava. - Você tem o que? 12 anos?

— Eu achei que ela estava… - Fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fiz, se aproveitando de sua inocência. Emma bufou. - É verdade? Vocês… Dormiram juntas? - Emma perguntou com medo.

— Agora você se preocupa se é verdade… - Regina andou pela biblioteca. - E sim. - Regina estava sendo cruel, bastou olhar Emma e tinha certeza disso. - nos dormimos na mesma cama, mas nada além disso. - Resolver dizer e tirar a loira da miséria que deixava transparecer. Emma não escondeu o sorriso em ouvir aquilo. - O que quer Emma? - Regina suspirou, deixando o cansaço evidente. - Já conversamos hoje.

— Nós fizemos tudo errado. - Emma começou depois de respirar alguns segundos. - Nós tivemos um filho, depois nos odiamos, depois nos tornamos amigas, e, em algum ponto nos apaixonamos…

— Emma…

— Um encontro, Regina, tudo o que eu peço, um encontro, afinal é a única coisa que está faltando na nossa história, certo, um primeiro e último encontro.

Regina abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, quando se preparou para responder um forte barulho na sala fez com que elas corressem para ver o que era.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Sala

Ruby ainda olhava em choque, não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Seu olhar percorria de Zelena para Belle e de volta para Zelena, ignorava a bagunça que tinha feito no chão da sala quando deixou o balde com pipocas cair e espalhá-las por todo o lugar.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? - A voz de Regina, mesmo que suave a despertou.

Ruby se virou para Regina, seus olhos marejavam, seu rosto mostrava toda a dor que sentia, Regina não perguntou nada, viu Belle segurando flores e chocolates e voltou a olhar para Ruby, agitou os braços e em segundos desapareceu com Ruby dali, deixando Emma perdida, ainda esperando sua resposta olhando para Zelena e Belle.

— Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? - Regina perguntou quando chegaram ao quarto dela.

— Belle e Zelena se beijaram, Emma me bateu, fiquei a tarde toda carregando uma bêbada para o quarto dela, Granny’s me deu a “grande oportunidade de mudar de carreira” e agora Belle pediu Zelena em namoro… - disse caindo na cama. - não está sendo um grande dia.

Regina agitou os braços e trouxe para o quarto dela a TV da sala e as guloseimas que estavam na cozinha.

— Que tal nos esconder aqui até esse dia acabar, sim? Ou mesmo uma semana. - Regina propos.

— Soa como um bom plano. - Ruby se ajeitou na cama. - O que eu interrompi? - Questionou colocando pipoca na boca.

— Emma me convidou para um encontro. - Ruby ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Ela disso que começamos da forma errada e que, basicamente, hum… nós nos devemos isso. Um começo para o fim, eu acho… Não teve muito tempo para elaborar.

— E o que você respondeu? - Regina andou pelo quarto ligando a TV que Rubs já tinha conectado ao computador, selecionando um filme aleatório e deitando do lado do outra. - Regina?

— Não tive a oportunidade. - Ficou encarando a tela que mostrava o início do filme.

— E o que vai responder? - Rubs ainda a olhava com atenção e Regina sabia disso.

— Eu não sei, Rubs, não faço ideia! - Confessou desviando a atenção da tela. - Me diga o que fazer…

— Regina, você sabe exatamente o que quer fazer, mas está com medo do significado. - Regina pegou um travesseiro e tampou o rosto. - Dê uma resposta para a garota logo. - Ruby começou a assistir o filme e Regina ficou encarando o telefone.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

Delegacia de Storybrooke 

Emma se perguntava o que mais poderia acontecer, ela deixou a mansão Mills e seguiu direto para a Delegacia.

— Hey, Emma, temos visitas. - David anunciou assim que passou pela porta. - Estava prestes a te ligar.

— Xerife Swan, como vai? - Jane se levantou da cadeira que ocupava e cumprimentou Emma seguida de Maura. - Precisava muito ver você. Há algo que precisamos te mostrar. - Ela entregou um pendrive e Emma olhou para o rosto sério de Jane.

— Depois que nos avisou que encontrou Regina e a trouxe para casa, não houve nenhum acompanhamento do FBI, isso fez com que suspeitássemos de algumas coisas. - Maura começou. - Descobrimos o porquê. Vocês conhecem a família Riggs?


	9. Jogar para Vencer

Mansão Mills

— Zelena? - Belle perguntou depois que Emma saiu como um furacão e Regina desapareceu com Ruby dali. Foi rápido demais, tudo foi rápido demais. Zelena não sabia o que fazer.

— Pode me dar… um tempo para pensar? - Pediu.

Belle lhe deu um sorriso gigante.

— Claro, mas me prometa que vai aparecer na biblioteca amanhã, não se preocupe não vou tocar no assunto, mas… - Belle vermelha. - Eu já estou acostumada em ter você lá, fica meio vazio.

Belle parecia um daqueles cachorrinhos de propaganda, que dá vontade de apertar como sem parar. Querer abraçá-la fez com que Zelena sentisse o rosto queimar.

— Combinado.

Tiveram aquele momento estranho a porta quando não sabia se abraçavam, davam as mãos ou trocavam beijos na bochecha. Belle estendeu a mão, uma opção segura para quem já tinha arriscado tanto. E partiu.

Ela subiu para o quarto e colocou Robin adormecida na cama, com travesseiros em todos os lados.

E partiu para o quarto de Regina onde tinha certeza que estaria a TV que desapareceu da sala e Ruby. Parou a porta ouvindo os sons do aparelho e bateu. Escutou a movimentação e depois de alguns minutos Regina abriu a porta parcialmente.

— Regina, preciso conversar com você. - Zel começou.

— Sobre me mandar para onde eu não queria ir e me trancar lá ou sobre seu namoro.

— Regina… - Zelena choramingou. Regina bufou, balançou os cabelos e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Vamos eu preciso de um chá. - Desceu para a cozinha com a irmã ao seu encalço. - Então por onde quer começar?

Zelena se sentou no balcão e olhou Regina se mover pela cozinha.

— Começamos por você…

Regina contou, pela segunda vez tudo que aconteceu com relação a Emma.

— Quando eu fui responder, escutei o barulho da sala e encontrei vocês naquela situação. Agora você, pode me explicar o que raios está acontecendo.

Desta vez foi Zelena quem colocar a irmã a par da novela que estava a sua vida.

— Então ouvimos o barulho e Ruby estava lá, parada olhando para mim, com aqueles olhos dela. - Ela tomou um gole do chá. - O que vai fazer? Vai sair com Emma?

— Não respondi ainda. - Regina imitou o movimento da irmã. - E você? Vai aceitar o pedido de Belle?

— Não sei, Regina… não sei… eu pedi um tempo para pensar. - Zelena terminou o chá e colocou o copo na pia.

— Então você está considerando? - Regina acrescentou um pouco mais de chá e seguiu para a escada. Zelena deu de ombros. - E Ruby?

— Eu não sei Regina, Ruby foge de mim tão rápido que às vezes me questiono se não tem ensinado magia para ela.

Essa era a pergunta. E Ruby? Ela lhe lançava olhares tristes às pampas, mas nada além disso, tudo bem, quando ela tentou Zelena a cortou contando do beijo, mas se não fizesse isso iria virar uma daquelas bolas de fios impossíveis de se resolver. Ruby havia desistido, ou sequer tentado, pelo menos era o que parecia para Zelena.

A essa altura já estavam de frente para sua porta. Seus olhos se prenderam na porta fechada de Regina e ela deu um suspiro resignado.

— Boa noite, sis. - Regina falou vendo nos olhos da irmã a confusão que se fazia em seu coração

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Delegacia

— Jonas Riggs? - David começou. - Bom, conhecemos, brevemente.

— Alguma chance da sua amiga Regina ser uma bruxa e vocês não saberem? - Emma deu uma risada para evitar que Jane ou Maura vissem o nervosismo de David.

— Tem dias que tenho certeza, por quê?

— Bom, a família de Riggs acredita que sim. - Jane falou enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira. - O pai começou um instituto louco que procurava por vudus que davam certo…

— É um instituto de pesquisa de ocultismo. - Maura corrigiu. - Ele queria encontrar alguma forma de curar a esposa doente.

— Bom, e quando o Riggs pai morreu o filho tomou a frente. O que foi todo um novo nível de loucura. - Jane apontou para o pendrive. - como isso pode provar.

— Ele faleceu, Jonas Riggs. - Emma achou melhor esconder a menor quantidade de informações possíveis o que já era muita coisa. - Parada cardíaca. - Respondeu aos olhares que Jane e Maura trocaram.

Emma plugou o dispositivo e viu uma série de arquivos.

— Eles foram recuperados da sede do instituto que foi encontrada destruída. - Jane informou.

Emma balançou a cabeça e deu play.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Clareira aos redores da cidade

Hook primeiro se sentiu muito furioso, em seguida, vingativo… Jolly Rogers era mais que sua casa, era sua vida, e Regina tinha queimado tudo. Ele queria sangue. Evitou todos os lugares que poderia ser reconhecido, o que era toda a maldita cidade, não queria estar por perto quando Swan ou companhia descobrisse sua participação nos acontecimentos do retorno de Regina. Acabou encontrando uma casebre abandonado e decidiu se esconder ali para preparar sua vingança.

A casa era fria, havia algumas ferramentas em um canto e uma cama aos pedaços. Ele pegou o machado e seguiu para uma das árvores ao redor. Um carvalho antigo, colocou em cada machadada sua raiva, em alguns minutos tinha madeira o suficiente para passar um bom tempo aqui, aquecido.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Quarto da Regina

Quando Regina entrou, Ruby escondia o rosto contra o travesseiro.

— Audição de Lobo… - Regina não perguntou, simplesmente constatou. - E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

— Como assim? - Red abaixou o travesseiro para seus olhos encontrarem os de Regina.

— Engraçado você sabe exatamente o que eu devo fazer em relação a Emma, mas quando o assunto é  Zelena você desaprende… - Regina pulou do lado de Ruby. Com o celular na mão. - Vamos lá Red, o que você quer fazer sobre isso? - Enquanto Ruby não respondia Regina mostrou a mensagem que acabara de enviar: “Aceito.”

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Delegacia de Storybrooke

Emma não se movia, não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia passado enquanto assistia aquelas filmagens. Em algum momento começou a chorar, sentiu a mão de David em sua ombro, ela não desviou o olhar nenhum segundo, como se devesse a Regina ver todo aquele horror.

Jane e Maura respeitaram o momento em silêncio, quando o último vídeo chegou ao fim Emma se levantou e se afastou do todos. David temeu que ela fizesse algo que deixasse seus poderes claros e a seguiu.

— Emma, respire. - Ele se aproximou com as mãos no ar enquanto observava ela andar de um lado para o outro. - Você precisa se acalmar.

Ela o encarou indignada.

— Eu queria que ele estivesse vivo. - Falou de uma forma assustadoramente calma. - Eu iria matá-lo, da forma que ele merecia morrer. - As lágrimas se tornaram mais pesadas. David a abraçou e ela aceitou abrigo em seus braços. Seu celular apitou na mesa ao lado de Maura. Ela se desvencilhou de David e o pegou.

Era uma única palavra, que deveria transformá-la na mulher mais feliz do mundo… Céus, ela queria não saber o que sabia, não ter visto aqueles vídeos, Regina saberia, no instante que a visse, precisava pensar em algo, são raras as vezes que a vida lhe oferece segundas chances, e essa, tinha certeza, não existiria uma terceira.

Levou o pendrive para casa, ela pretendia destruir, Jonas estava morto, Regina estava “bem”. Mas não conseguiu, se pegou assistindo novamente, sentindo o ódio, o medo, a raiva, sentindo o preço de sua demora em começar a procurar por Regina, se punindo por isso.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Quarto da Regina

Regina dormia com classe, Ruby concluiu, não tinha como, enquanto a loba se espalhava na cama a baixinha ficava com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga ressoando calmamente. Depois da pergunta de Regina sua mente ficou em um loop, “o que você quer fazer?” e  parou para pensar no que tinha feito até então.

Quando Regina estava desaparecida ela sempre esteve ali para a Ruiva, como uma boa amiga, depois quando voltou idem, quando resolveu se declarar veio a bomba do beijo e ela só fez se afastar de Zelena e, em consequência, de Robin, sentia falta da sua pequena, sentia falta das duas para ser sincera.

Pode ouvir a bebê acordada começando um choro e Zelena ainda dormindo, pé ante pé foi ao quarto ruiva, pegou Robin no colo antes de fazer muito barulho e a levou para a cozinha onde uma mamadeira esperava na geladeira, já havia feito aquilo tantas vezes que parecia uma rotina sua. Robin adorava as mechas de Ruby e insistia em enrolar os dedos ali naquelas cores.

— Me diga, Robin, você é a mais inteligente aqui, o que a tia Ruby deve fazer? hum… Acha que devo ficar ou correr. - A menina a olhava e respondia como podia. - Será que a sua mamãe ama a Bella e eu estou atrapalhando amor verdadeiro.

Pegou a mamadeira e dançou com a bebê assistindo-a cair no sono. Zelena chegou na cozinha em poucos minutos, acordou e não viu Robin no berço seu coração disparou, mas imaginou que a irmã a tinha pego como fazia às vezes.

— Ruby!? - sentiu falta de ar. - Robin fez muito barulho? - Ela se aproximou e viu a filha com as mãos enroladas nos cabelos de Ruby suspirando entre goladas.

— Nah… - Ruby olhava para a criança com tanto carinho que o coração de Zelena se encheu. - Estava sem sono e a audição de Lobo tem horas que não é assim tão ruim. - Robin terminou com a mamadeira e Ruby a acomodou no ombro para poder arrotar o que aconteceu em poucos segundos.

Ela não olhou para Zelena, se sentia nervosa demais, ainda fazendo as perguntas que Robin não havia respondido. Zelena queria conversar com ela, ou não, ela conhecia o sentimento de ser rejeitada, deixada de lado, aprendeu duramente que deveria aceitar de bom grado as migalhas de amor que recebia, mas nunca esteve nesta posição, neste mar de amor que recebia tanto de Belle quanto de Ruby, nunca antes era ela quem escolhia, ou quem deveria rejeitar o amor de alguém, e isso pareceu complicado além da conta.

Ruby cuidadosamente colocou a pequena no berço enquanto Zel olhava da porta, a cobriu apropriadamente, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu da presença que lhe perturbava constantemente.

Quando passou pela porta sussurrou um boa noite para Zelena e seguiu para o quarto de Regina, para sua surpresa a ruiva a segurou pelo punho.

— Ruby. - O silêncio era pesado, havia muito a ser dito, a questão era descobrir o como, Ruby resolveu dar um jeito nesta parte. Ela prensou o corpo de Zelena contra a parede com seu corpo, encaixou sua perna entre as dela, com suas mãos trouxe os lábios da outra pra si e a beijou, de forma desesperada, exigente, possessiva, quando sentiu Zelena corresponder permitiu suas mãos percorrem a lateral do corpo da ruiva até encontrar um pequeno vão entre os pijamas que lhe permitia sentir a pele quente, era uma contradição, os lábios imploravam por resposta e as mãos mostravam delicadeza. O ar foi embora e Ruby se afastou deixando um frio em Zelena que não fazia sentido lógico.

— Um beijo por outro. - falou com um sorriso malicioso, rapidamente fechou a cara e exigiu - Não quero que torne a beija-la.

E com isso se afastou, deixando Zel escorada contra a parede. Entrou no quarto Regina, e seu sorriso cresceu, ela resolveu ser egoísta. Se Belle fosse o destino de Zelena tudo bem, mas até ter certeza disso iria usar todas as suas armas para ter Zelena pra si. Já no corredor, Zelena sentia o coração a mil, o calor de Ruby ainda queimava em sua pele, suas pernas estavam bambas e seu corpo tremia com a adrenalina que era os lábios da loba. E a confusão em sua mente cresceu sem limites. Belle era calor, conforto, calma e gentileza, Ruby era fogo, descontrole, exigência e loucura. Uma vez que se sentia segura deixou o corpo cair na cama e não conseguiu dormir.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

#Arquivo_1.mp4

 Regina vestia uma bata longa e branca, branca como tudo naquele quarto. Se levantou e sentiu tonta, mas manteve-se de pé, parada por alguns minutos, sentia uma dor no ombro e no tórax, se lembrou do acidente, uma SUV preta havia tirado da estrada, retirou a agulha que alimentava seu braço com um soro. Não teve muito como impedir de seu Mercedes bater contra as árvores. Andou até a porta e descobriu que essa estava trancada, olhou ao redor procurando por suas coisas e não encontrou nada pessoal, aquele era o hospital mais estranho que já havia estado, seu coração começou a pesar e a respiração ofegante, medo, puro e simples.

— Hey, alguém? - Bateu contra a porta e gritou. - Me tirem daqui!

—  _Regina Mills. -_  ela olhou em volta da sala e percebeu uma câmera sobre a porta, na hora teve certeza, havia sido sequestrada, a câmera estava alta demais para poder atrapalhar a vista dos seus captores, então precisava de outro plano. Cruzou os braços encarando a lente. -  _Por favor, se acalme, tudo será mais tranquilo se cooperar._ — Ela riu para si, a pessoa claramente não fazia ideia com quem estava falando.

— Abra a porta e eu garanto que irei embora calmamente. - Falou entre dentes.

—  _Ainda não, podemos começar com algumas perguntas: Você é Regina Mills, correto? -_ Ela não respondeu, continuou a encarar o maldito dispositivo com ódio. -  _Mãe adotiva de Henry Mills? -_ A pergunta fez com que seu medo dobrasse.

— Escute aqui, seu perturbado, toque em um fio de cabelo do meu filho e prometo que vai desejar pela morte.

—  _Não precisarei chegar a Henry, se você cooperar, é claro. -_ A voz continuou. -  _FIlha de Henry e Cora Mills, Prefeita de Storybrooke? -_ Ela continuou com os braços cruzados e olhava em outras direções, procurando uma saída. -  _Nascida em Fairytale Land, para ser mais exato em Misthaven, também conhecida como Enchanted Forest, em primeiro de Fevereiro, idade… esse eu realmente não tenho muita certeza, mas vamos partir da ideia que tinha uns 39 quando lançou a maldição, congelados na cidade por 28 anos e voltaram a envelhecer a 3 anos, então por alto acredito que 70 anos?_

Se ela estava com medo agora um pavor crescia em seu peito.

—  _Ah, vamos lá, essa eu realmente gostaria de ter uma resposta. -_ A voz riu.

— Você é uma pessoa muito fora da realidade se acredita em qualquer uma desses absurdos que acabou de falar.

—  _Eu tenho fontes muito boas, como pode observar. Eu só preciso que me diga uma coisa, uma simples informação: Sua magia, como funciona, pronto, responda essa pergunta e pode voltar para sua vida tranquila no Maine, bom tranquila é bem forçado quando pensa em quantos problemas você tem enfrentado nos últimos anos._

Regina pegou o suporte do soro e quebrou a pequena janela que existia na porta, passou o braço e a destrancou por fora, mas haviam três homens gigantes do outro lado, ela tentou lutar, mas era impossível sem sua mágica fugir dali.

—  _Ah, Regina… Eu esperava que uma rainha tivesse mais… hum… classe… - Ela ouviu enquanto lhe aplicavam um sedativo. - Mas o que esperar da Evil Queen… -_ E assim a escuridão a tomou por completo.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Avenida Principal de Storybrooke

Antes da cidade acordar, Hook estava na porta do mercado, precisava de mantimentos, poderia se virar com alguns peixes, mas não por muito tempo. Assim que o dono do lugar abriu fez as compras de forma precisa, na saída trombou com Belle.

— Madrugou, Killian? - Ela olhou para suas compras. - Está saindo de viagem. - Ele não se deu trabalho de responder, a última coisa que precisava era que a baixinha espalhasse por aí que o tinha visto. - Você tem andado sumido… - Belle ainda falava quando ele virou para lhe responder deu de cara com Emma atrás de Belle. - Oh, bom dia, Emma. - Belle lhe sorriu, mas o sorriso que recebeu de volta foi mais que assustador.

— Belle…  _Killian,_ que bom te encontrar!


	10. Segredo

#Arquivo_2

Regina estava presa, braços e pernas, amordaçada e cansada.

—  _Você só precisa dizer como funciona a sua magia e poderá voltar para casa, para sua cidade no meio do nada e seu adorável filho._ — Ouvir aquela voz falar de Henry lhe dava calafrios, mas ela confiava em Emma, ela protegeria o filho delas não importava a situação, ela até salvou a Rainha Má em algumas situações inusitadas. -  _Que seja pelo caminho mais comprido então._

Um pano úmido foi colocado no rosto de Regina, ela tentava movimentar a cabeça enquanto água caia em sua face, mas mãos fortes a mantinham presa, impotente contra a água que invadia sua boca e nariz a sufocando.

Eles pararam, ela tossia toda a água que consegui.

—  _E agora, Rainha? Tem algo a compartilhar com o grupo?_

Há um tempo Regina percebeu que a melhor maneira de lidar com aquelas pessoas era o silêncio, e assim permaneceu.

—  _Vamos para mais uma rodada então._ — O pano veio, e logo em seguida a água.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Avenida Principal de Storybrooke

Os dedos das mãos de Emma estavam doloridos, e sujos de sangue, mas ela não possuía nenhum ferimento aberto, não, o sangue não era dela, Killian a esta altura não implorava por perdão ou que parasse, ele não conseguia abrir a boca, Emma havia descolado sua mandíbula, quebrado seu nariz e mais alguma coisa em seu rosto. Ela não se importava mais, não queria saber das consequências, só queira fazê-lo pagar, fazer alguém pagar.

Dos olhos dela lágrimas de dor escapavam, mas não tinha nada a ver com suas mãos. Ela quase atacou David quando ele a afastou do corpo inerte de Killian. Mary a sacudiu e ela se desfez em lágrimas no colo da mãe.

— Eu sei... foi ele… foi ele… - ela soluçava sem controle.

— Eu sei, querida, - Mary tentava acalmá-la - nós sabemos ele contou para Regina sobre…

— Não. - falou com a voz embriagada. - Não… Não para Regina… Para Tamara, para Greg… Eles trabalhavam para os Riggs… Para Jonas Riggs…

Belle ficou encarregada de chamar pela fada azul, a última coisa que os Nolan queriam era que Emma fosse culpada de assassinato, mesmo que cada um naquela família acreditasse que ele, Killian, merecia esse destino.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

#Arquivo_3

Seu corpo ainda sentia o frisson que a eletricidade causava, ela se lembrou de Tamara e Greg, se lembrou de como foi acordar na cama de Mary e David, em segurança. E pensou por um segundo que se deixasse levar talvez acordasse novamente em casa, com a…

Outra onda de choque percorreu seu corpo fazendo com que toda a sua capacidade de raciocínio se perdesse.

 _— Já te falaram que é teimosa demais para sua saúde?_ — A voz se mostrava cada dia mais irritada com a Rainha, e isso divertia Regina, apesar da dor excruciante que percorria seu corpo, fazer com que seu torturador perdesse a linha lhe trazia…

Mais uma onda de choque, mais forte, por mais tempo.

_— Senhor se continuar assim vai…_

Finalmente a escuridão a tomou, e o último pensamento que passou na sua mente cansada foi como gostaria de acordar no quarto de Mary e David novamente.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Ruby acordou com a porta da frente da casa de Regina batendo, levantou e desceu para o café com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Regina estava sozinha degustando o café, mas sua mente estava presa na falta de resposta de Emma. Não era possível, depois de toda aquela cena, de pedir e implorar, quando resolve dar a oportunidade Emma simplesmente nem se dava ao trabalho de responder.

Ela sentiu o indicador de Ruby bater no meio da sua testa.

— Olá? Tem alguém aí? - A mais alta deu uma risadinha. - Você me ouviu? Perguntei quem saiu.

— Henry. - Regina respondeu automaticamente, checando mais uma vez o celular. - Peraí… Você está de pé muito cedo e por que é importante que saiu? - Antes que Ruby respondesse Zelena desceu do quarto com Robin nos braços.

Ela ficou claramente surpresa de ver Ruby ali, pensou que ela quem tinha batido a porta ao sair.

— Bom dia, sis, Ruby. - Com a desculpa de brincar com Robin, Ruby se aproximou de Zelena descaradamente. Já a ruiva se perguntou se Ruby sempre era quente assim, estar tão perto da loba parecia que ela irradiava calor.

— Bom dia, Zel. Bom dia, Bibi… - Como sempre Robin sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Ruby.

— Parece que alguém tem uma queda por você, Red… - Regina falou se afastando das duas.

Ruby olhou nos olhos de Zelena com intensidade e deixou o olhar cair para os lábios da ruiva.

— Estou contando com isso… - falou baixo, mas o suficiente para Zelena ouvir, assim como Regina que fingiu não ter escutado nada e se manteve ocupada com a geladeira.

Zelena deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e saiu com Robin, deixando Rubs satisfeita por ter tanto influencia o emocional da outra.

— “ _Estou contando com isso”..._ Então decidiu o que vai fazer afinal… - Regina sorriu para Rubs em seguida, olhou novamente para o celular desapontada.

— Sim, - Ela sorriu para a amiga. - Eu sei exatamente o que quero e vou fazer o que está ao meu alcance para conquistar… - Olhou para o telefone posicionado entre elas. - E você? O que vai fazer sobre isso? - apontou para o aparelho, deixando Regina pensativa.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

#Arquivo_4

Ela não tinha noção de tempo. Eles a mudaram de quarto, as luzes ficavam o tempo todo ligadas, não dava para saber se era dia ou noite, e os sons, céus, os sons, gritos terríveis, ou uma música alta. Ela não sabia há quanto tempo estava acordada, ou quando foi a última vez que lhe trouxeram comida. Depois de muito tempo assim as luzes se apagaram e ela estava no escuro completo. E no silêncio completo, abandonada, sua mente estava em pedaços, mas em algum momento ela começou a se agarrar a uma única ideia, Emma iria salvá-la, a qualquer momento ela iria abrir aquela porta e tirá-la daquela dor. Novamente as luzes, e o barulho o intenso barulho.

“Emma vai vir, eu sei que vai, afinal ela é a Salvadora… Ela vai vir…” - um mantra que mantinha o resquício da sua sanidade.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Apartamento dos Nolan

Após a terceira vez que a campainha tocou Mary foi abrir. A história que Emma e David contaram ainda rondava sua cabeça, o marido ficou cuidando do punho da filha que insistia em não se curar.

Regina estava novamente com o terninho de sempre e em saltos, se sentia de certa forma mais ameaçadora desta forma, e queria deixar claro que se lembrava bem de quem era e que não admitiria aquele comportamento de Emma.

— Você não deveria estar trabalhando? - Falou de forma ríspida. Viu David chegando e apontou para os dois. - Vocês todos deveriam estar trabalhando! Isso que dá nepotismo… - Bufou ao passar por Mary.

Mary não conseguiu falar nada, queria abraçar Regina, dizer alguma coisa, mas não poderia, deu um sorriso triste, pegou o casaco e saiu pela porta.

— Você está certa, vamos David… - O homem acenou para Regina sentindo o mesmo peso no coração e seguiu a esposa porta a fora.

— Vocês Charmings são uma coisa… - o olhar de Regina encontrou os olhos vermelhos de Emma, e depois para suas mãos com pontos roxos. - Emma? O que aconteceu? - Em um segundo estava colada na loira.

— Killian… - Emma sussurrou olhando para longe da morena, mas essa tocou sua face com cuidado para ver se havia algum ferimento ali.

— Kilian bateu em você!? Eu vou matar esse pirata. - Seus olhos se encontraram e Regina viu como os olhos da loira estavam vermelhos.

— Não, eu bati em Killian. - Emma ergueu as mãos e mostrou os ferimentos de ataque.

— Ah, Emma… - a mais baixa suspirou, tomou a mão da outra entre as suas e a curou.

— Você iria matar Killian se ele tivesse me atacado? - Emma falou em um meio sorriso. - Cuidado, vou me sentir importante…

— Você é importante. - Regina deixou escapar enquanto se concentrava na magia. - Digo… Você é a mãe de Henry… Ele não me perdoaria se ficasse parada deixando aquele projeto de pirata de agredir.

Emma tomou as mãos que a curavam e depositou um beijo singelo e cheio de significados na palma de Regina.

— Só por isso? - Falou olhando para Regina.

A morena sentiu o rosto esquentar e evitou a pergunta.

— Ele quem deveria estar chorando e não você, Swan. O que mais aconteceu?

Emma também não queria responder essa pergunta, soltou as mãos de Regina e balançou os cachos loiros.

— Vamos falar de coisas boas. - Sorriu com carinho. - Como o nosso encontro.

Regina cruzou os braços e olhos para Emma com o rosto fechado.

— Temos? Eu não me lembro de receber uma resposta… - Falou com desdém.

— Regina… - Emma começou a choramingar e a campainha tocou, com o rosto fechado foi atender.

— Ei, Emma, viemos ver se você estava…

— Maura, Jane, está é Regina Mills. - Emma se apressou a se apresentar.

Regina cumprimentou as duas de forma polida e ficou esperando alguém falar alguma coisa, mas o silêncio constrangedor foi a única resposta.

— Bom… tenho que ir...  - Regina cansou daquela situação estranha e acenou para as três na saída.

— Hoje às 20 horas, ok? - Regina não respondeu. - Certo? - Ela suspirou - Vocês têm um ótimo timer sabiam?

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

#Arquivo_5

Ela deve ter desmaiado, não saberia dizer. Mas estava em outro quarto, talvez o primeiro, ou talvez tivessem alterado o quarto enquanto ela dormia? Quando foi que ela dormiu? Um aparelho de TV estava ligado, e ela viu o lado de fora, a entrada. Então um cabelo loiro, fora de ordem, e a jaqueta, finalmente, Emma estava ali e não iria embora, ela não a deixaria ali, ela veio salvá-la. Foi a primeira vez que sorria há muito tempo, quanto tempo? Logo em seguida apareceram os cabelos castanhos de Henry, Emma era maluca em expor ele assim, ela tentou avançar para a TV, mas suas pernas estavam fracas, quanto tempo ela ficou parada? Quando foi que ela dormiu? Então ela ouviu as rajadas de bala, e assistiu os corpos de Emma e Hanry sacudirem no ar e por fim caírem abraçados.

Ela ficou imóvel. Eles esperaram por explosões, pela ira da rainha, mas não veio. Nada veio, depois de minutos um enfermeiro entrou na sala, preparado para qualquer reação que a morena tivesse, mas nada aconteceu, ela se deixou levar para a cama e permaneceu lá, parada, quieta, seus olhos estavam abertos.

— Ela está em choque. - O jovem falou olhando para a câmera e saiu de lá.

Não havia mais luzes, ou gritos, não havia mais choques, ou água, não havia mais tortura, mas também não havia mais Regina.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Biblioteca de Storybrooke

Zelena folheava um livro desatenta, as palavras estavam ali, mas a mente da ruiva não, o som da xícara que Belle colocou a sua frente a fez pular.

— Desatenta? - Belle sorriu. - O que está lendo… - Zelena mostrou a capa do livro, já que não fazia ideia do nome. - Jane Austen. Um clássico… - A ruiva sorriu. - Eu estava pensando se... se você não gostaria de… de sair e fazer alguma coisa. Vai acontecer uma noite de karaokê amanhã e… acho que será divertido.

Zelena achou adorável a forma de Belle se enrolar e corar com o sorriso tímido no rosto, sentiu novamente o impulso de abraçá-la, ela merecia uma chance e Zelena iria dar a ela.

— Eu adoraria. - Parecia manhã de natal no rosto de Belle.

— Ótimo, será perfeito.

Sua mente correu até Ruby, e a pergunta o que estou fazendo bateu em todos os lados da sua mente.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

#Arquivo_6

Jonas observava Regina catatônica. E ouvia o médico ao seu lado.

— Fomos longe demais, ela está em um quadro impossível de se reverter, não reage a nenhum estímulo externos, ela simplesmente desistiu de viver. É como se as luzes estivessem acesas, mas não tem ninguém em casa.

— Vamos sequestrar o garoto, ver ele vai fazer ela ligar no tranco… - Jonas refletia mais para si do que para a equipe que o rodeava. Na sala Regina podia-se ouvir a conversa, mas a morena não estava ali, sua mente estava em branco escondida em algum lugar atrás da dor. Transtornada pela tristeza, a rainha se perdeu.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Quando Henry chegou a casa havia tortas de maça, muitas pra falar a verdade, e de pêssego, chocolate, morango e creme que ele não foi capaz de identificar.

— Querido… Já chegou? - Regina tirava mais uma torta de bananas do forno.

— Sim… Já são seis horas… - Disse conferindo o relógio – Tem uma feira de tortas? Ou algo do tipo?

A torta quase foi ao chão.

— Já? Eu tenho que me arrumar… - Ela deixou a torta na bancada e correu escada acima.

— Regina Mills… Não corra nas escadas… - Regina não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Henry estava com o sorriso debochada de Emma no rosto.

Ele encarava aquele mundo de tortas e se sentiu na obrigação de comer um pedaço. Zelena chegou com Robin e viu o sobrinho se lambuzando com uma torta de chocolate.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Mamãe está ansiosa… ela sempre cozinha quando está ansiosa. - Ela tem um encontro com minha mãe Emma, segundo minha avó…

— Hum… cheira muito bem…

Zelena pegou uma fatia e sentou-se na sala em frente à TV que já estava no seu local com Robin ao seu lado e Henry em uma poltrona, eles se distraíram zapeando pela TV até o som dos saltos de Regina fazer com que se virassem para a escada.

Regina estava linda, um vestido preto que acompanhava cada curva do seu corpo, pérolas adornando seu pescoço, as unhas vermelhas chamavam atenção assim como os saltos que a deixavam menos baixinha.

— Uau! Mãe, você está linda! - Regina andou até o filho e limpou uma mancha de recheio do rosto dele.

— É mesmo, sis, você está uma gata. - Zelena falou, sentindo a animação no quarto Robin bateu as mãozinhas sorrindo. - Até Robin concorda.

O som da campainha vez Regina suspirar pesadamente e caminhar para a porta.

Emma esperava com um ramalhete de flores campestres, seus jeans apertados e a eterna jaqueta vermelha, sua boca despencou quando seus olhos acompanharam as curvas da morena a sua frente, por segundos ela ficou muda.

— Sério… Emma… essa jaqueta? - Regina riu para si. - Eu realmente acreditei que estaria de vestido.

— Está querendo ver tanto assim ver minhas pernas, Mills. - Foi a vez de Regina sem graça. - Vamos… Se puder me acompanhar até sua carruagem há uma lindo jantar nos esperando. - Quando viu o fusquinha Regina se preparou para reclamar. - Não vamos começar esse encontro brigando, por favor...

Regina revirou os olhos e entrou no carro.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

#Arquivo_7

A porta se abriu lentamente, aproveitando da escuridão, um vulto foi até Regina com uma cadeira de rodas, que usou para retirá-la do quarto, não se deu ao trabalho de tentar acordá-la, simplesmente a arrastou dali deixando uma mochila no lugar, as imagens cortavam para o corredor onde a figura saía com velocidade, terminando na garagem, onde a Regina era colocada em carro preto.

Em seguida um clarão e mais nada.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Casa de Emma

A casa de Emma estava iluminada por velas aromáticas, no centro da casa estava uma mesa posta para duas pessoas, e uma música suave tocava em um aparelho em algum lugar da sala. Emma entrelaçou os dedos aos de Regina, e essa se deixou levar, era bom, muito bom, sentir Emma mesmo que fosse tal pequena parte.

Educadamente a loira puxou a cadeira para a morena que se sentou agradecendo, ela buscou sua receita especial, macarrão a bolonhesa, esperou algum comentário sarcásticos de Regina, mas não recebeu nenhum. Ela estava disposta a dar a oportunidade ao momento, se fosse mesmo o primeiro e único encontro delas seria o mais perfeito possível. Guardou os receios, as lembranças ruins e se deixou embalar pela música, pelo momento.

— Hum… Delicioso. - Regina sorriu. - Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem.

— Você sabe que posso te dizer que quando está mentindo, não sabe… - Emma lhe sorriu e serviu vinho.

— Cuidado, Senhorita Swan, está planejando me embebedar? - Sorriu de forma sexy.

— Não, só quero que fique alcoolizada o suficiente para não sentir o gosto de queimado do molho. - Regina riu e foi o som mais delicioso que Emma pode ouvir, naquele instante o instituto, o desaparecimento, nada daquilo era um problema.

Elas falaram sobre Henry, e como ele estava crescendo, da vida da morena com a irmã e da vida da loira com os pais. A conversa seguiu calma, como se elas estivessem se conhecendo novamente.

Emma se levantou para buscar sorvetes, e acabou por acertar a taça de Regina na roupa da morena, imediatamente ela pegou um dos guardanapos e começou a limpar o colo de Regina, nervosa.

— Emma… Emma… - Regina tentava chamar a atenção da loira que ainda insistia em limpar a parte superior do vestido. - Emma você está apalpando meus peitos.

O rosto de Emma já estava vermelho com o incidente ficou rubro.

— Regina… eu… eu… eu não…

— Emma está tudo bem, organize as coisas aqui eu vou lá em cima me limpar, ok. - Emma só fez acenar e se deixou sentar novamente em sua cadeira.

Emma pegou o sorvete de creme, chantilly e uma calda de chocolate, assim como Regina pediu colocou a louça da cozinha, enquanto esperava roubou um pouco de chantilly e começou a achar estranho a demora da morena.

— Regina, sabe, com sua capacidade mágica deveria demorar menos tempo para se lim…

A frase morreu ali, do corredor Emma pode ver Regina, de pé em frente ao computador de Emma, o ar ficou difícil de respirar, Regina estava parada, sentia como se tivessem arrancado algo dela, algo que deveria ser somente dela, sentiu-se frágil e exposta, se sentiu fraca, e era inaceitável para uma Mills ser fraca.

— Regina… - Emma falou com a voz quebrada.

O olhar da morena era dor e ira. Então ela viu pena nos olhos de Emma e esse, para ela, foi o fim de tudo.


	11. O Preço de uma falha

Orfanato do Convento das Irmãs de Santa Meissa

Killian acordou e se surpreendeu em não sentir dor, a imagem de Emma gritando que era culpa dele, tudo culpa dele ainda ressoava em sua mente. Olhou em volta e encontrou um par de olhos tão azuis como o seus e um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos claros bagunçados. Ele se sentou e sentiu seu corpo pesado.

— Ei, garota, onde estou. - A menina não lhe respondeu, sua atenção estava presa no objeto brilhante que ocupava o lugar da sua mão. Ele ergueu e aproximou a o gancho dela para que pudesse observar com maior liberdade. Ela aproximou a pequena mão, com um misto de curiosidade e receio, tocou o metal frio, ora olhando para o objeto, ora olhando para o homem.

— Joy! - Um menino desajeitado entrou pela porta chamando a atenção da pequena. - Já disse, fique longe deste cara, ele é um vilão. - Com o susto a garotinha se afastou, ao ouvir a acusação do menino ficou olhando para Hook aguardando uma resposta ou defesa que fosse, mas ele não seria capaz de fornecer nenhuma. Coçou os olhos para não encarar a menina, ela suspirou e seguiu para fora.

— Ei, garoto, onde estou?

O menino olhou com repúdio e respondeu enquanto dava as costas e se afastava em direção a porta.

— Orfanato do Convento das Irmãs de Santa Meissa.

Ele deixou sua cabeça voltar para o travesseiro se perguntando o que faria da vida.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

 Casa da Emma

Regina encarava o chão, não suportava mais o olhar de Emma, ergueu os braços prontas para se afastar o máximo que conseguisse da loira, era isso, aquele romance estava destinado ao fracasso, era claro como água.

— Não fuja. - Emma pediu enquanto correu até Regina, precisava ter certeza que ela não iria sumir no ar, ela sabia que se isso acontecesse seria o fim.

— Me solta Emma, não dá… ok… não dá… - A voz de Regina insistia em demonstrar o quão ferida ela estava. - Faz ideia de como é difícil não pensar nisso… - apontou para o computador. - Como eu tenho que me esforçar para não deixar minha mente voltar para aquele lugar, para aquele momento.

— Você não precisa passar por isso sozinha, pedir ajuda não é sinônimo de fraqueza. - Emma ignorava as tentativas de Regina de se afastar, não poderia deixar que ela se fosse. - Eu estou aqui, Henry, Zelena… Ruby… - falou contra vontade. - Todos estamos aqui, com você…

— Não! Eles sabem? - Regina agarrou Emma pela jaqueta aguardando a resposta.

— Não, eu e meus pais apenas. - Emma falou com cuidado.

— Ótimo… - Regina deixou uma gargalhada amarga escapar. - Snow White é a portadora de um segredo meu… A cidade deve estar a par.

Emma fez Regina se sentar na cama e ficou agachada de frente para ela.

— Ela não é assim e você sabe.

— Eu preciso ir embora. - Regina ainda tentava se desfazer das mãos de Emma, mãos que a algumas horas lhe traziam as sensações mais doces, agora pareciam queimar a alma. - Me larga, Emma, não preciso da sua pena. - Ela insistiu em se levantar e seguir para a longe da loira.

— Eu não sinto pena… - Emma tentou falar, mas Regina não a escutava.

— Ah, Emma, para… você não precisa me salvar, eu não sou um projeto ou uma operação de Henry…

— Não é isso que estou fazendo…

— Então me diga, Emma, o que você está fazendo? - Regina lutava contra as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos.

— No momento, impedindo que você fuja. - Emma tinha a mesma batalha que Regina. - Se não quer conversar comigo, fale com Zelena…

— Não, eu não suportaria… - Respondeu como se Emma houvesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo. - Eu não suportaria que ela me olhasse da forma com que me olhou quando entrou por essa porta.

— Regina, você é muito mais do que aqueles perversos fizeram com você…

Lá estava, novamente, a risada amarga, uma vã tentativa de impedir as lágrimas, mas estas eram mais fortes, e caiam sem controle.

— Então me diga, Emma, o que eu sou? Hein!? O que você vê quando olha pra mim?

  

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

Zelena resolveu levar Henry e Robin para jantar fora, o garoto quis se encher de tortas, mas ela não permitiu, Regina a mataria se o fizesse. Ele contava algo engraçado quando entraram no Granny’s, mas a risada dela morreu no segundo que seus olhos caíram na morena de mechas coloridas e na mulher sentada à sua frente, por um segundo Zelena considerou ignorar aquela cena, mas isso foi somente por um breve segundo.

— Henry, fique com Robin um segundo, sim. - Ela se encaminhou nervosa até Ruby e cruzou os braços ao chegar à mesa. - Boa noite, Lucas. - Falou de forma rude encarando a outra mulher de alto a baixo.

— Zelena, boa noite. - Ruby falou com calma o que irritou ainda mais Zelena, ela deu mais alguns segundos e, por fim, fez as apresentações. - Esta é minha amiga amiga, Doutora Maura Isles. - Se virou para Maura com seu melhor sorriso. - Esta é Zelena, irmã da Regina.

— Nós já nos vimos, mas acredito que não deva se lembrar, trabalho na delegacia de Boston…

Zelena a olhou tentando se lembrar, mas realmente não conseguia buscar a imagem da mulher em sua memória.

— Hum, desculpa, realmente não me lembro. E como vocês se conheceram? - Perguntou abruptamente.

Ruby deu uma risada debochada.

— É uma ótima história… - Zelena rolou os olhos e fixou o olhar em Maura, que já tinha compreendido como estava sendo usada e entrou na brincadeira.

— Ah, não, você conta, Rubs, é muito mais engraçado assim… - Deu uma piscadela e aquilo foi o ápice para Zel.

— Conversamos mais tarde, ok, eu tenho que voltar para minha família. - Falou sem dar tempo para as mulheres responderem a pergunta, mas antes de se afastar Rizzoli apareceu.

— Do que vocês estão conversando tão animadas? - Jane retornou do banheiro e sentou ao lado de Maura com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Jane, você se lembra da irmã de Regina? Zelena. - Maura fez as apresentações.

— Sim, claro, lamento a forma que nos conhecemos, é bom saber que Regina está bem. - Jane falou de forma simpática e Zelena assentiu.

— Bom, é melhor eu voltar para minha família. - a ruiva falou e se afastou da mesa.

A mente dela ainda estava presa na intimidade que Ruby e Maura conversavam quando ouviu uma conversa que mudou totalmente os planos da sua noite.

— Sim, eu estou falando… - Leroy contava para alguns outros clientes que lhe davam atenção. - Emma estava dando uma surra em Hook, sério, nunca a vi tão furiosa, ela gritava que ele era responsável por contar para os ricaços que prenderam a Rainha Má, ele está no orfanato sendo cuidado pelas fadas de tão tenso que foi…

Zelena viu vermelho e saiu do Granny’s deixando Robin aos cuidados de Henry, que a um segundo distraia a pequena com caras e bocas, mas ao ouvir a conversa e ver o rosto de Zelena ele tinha certeza, teriam um grande problema em mãos. Ela tinha algo muito importante a fazer, terminar o que Emma havia começado, ela precisava fazer Hook pagar.

  

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Casa da Emma

Regina encarava Emma aguardando uma resposta e Emma somente olhava para Regina.

— Sabe de uma coisa, não se dê ao trabalho de responder. Não me importa…

— Não! - Emma falou ríspida. - Você quer saber o que eu vejo quando olho para você? Eu vejo Henry se formando e fazendo um discurso onde ele diz o quão incrível você é… Eu vejo as festas de aniversário de Robin que tenho certeza que você quem fará o bolo… Eu vejo manhãs de natais, almoços de ação de graças… Eu vejo Henry voltando da universidade e te apresentando a namorada que você obviamente detestará, porque nenhuma garota é boa o suficiente para o nosso menino… Eu vejo jantares onde não vou derramar o vinho… e café-da-manhã com panquecas e chocolates quentes com canela… Eu vejo uma garotinha com os seus olhos, seu sorriso e sua teimosia… Quando eu olho para você, Regina… - Emma encostou a mão de forma suave na face da morena. - Eu vejo manhãs de Domingo preguiçosas, onde seus braços são tudo que preciso para começar a semana… Eu vejo um futuro… O meu futuro… tudo que falta para que eu encontre a minha versão de feliz para sempre.

Ela não deu tempo de Regina pensar, na verdade não havia o que pensar, somente reagir. Emma beijou Regina com toda a delicadeza que pode. Mas a resposta de Regina foi além disso, era queria mais, queria sentir cada pedaço possível de Emma e obedecendo a este instinto puxou a loira para si e deixou suas mãos correrem pelo corpo dela.

Emma queria que tudo fosse doce e perfeito para elas, por isso, contra do desejo das duas afastou os lábios dos de Regina e a encarou.

— Eu não sei se ficou claro aqui, mas eu amo você, Regina. - Emma abraçava Regina pela cintura e descansou o rosto no vão do pescoço da outra. - Você não sabe que tortura era dormir abraçada a você e não poder de tocar da forma que eu queria… Eu não queria tirar proveito da sua inocência. - A frase fez com que Regina soltasse uma gargalhada gostosa. - Não ria, é verdade… e você ficava se aproveitando do meu corpo o máximo que conseguia.

— Bom, Emma, primeiro quanto tempo ficou preparando essa declaração toda? - O humor de Regina estava mais leve, nas alturas, ainda incomodava o fato de Emma ter visto o seu pior momento, mas isso era uma preocupação para outra hora.

— Eu estou tentando te falar isso desde o dia que você descobriu a verdade, eu planejava te contar, mas Hook foi mais rápido. - Ela fez uma careta e começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, sua morena.

—  _Emma…_ — Regina deixou escapar entre os lábios em um sussurro. Ela empurrou a loira até a cama, depois se sentou sobre seu colo. - Teremos que conversar sobre isso.

— Depois, depois conversamos sobre o que você quiser, mas agora, Regina, eu preciso de você.

Emma desceu de forma torturante o fecho do vestido de Regina, tocando na pele quente nas costas de Regina, a fazendo sentir uma onda de desejo que se espalhou por todo seu corpo. A loira sentia uma satisfação sem igual em ver como o corpo da amada respondia a seu toque, mesmo que suave.

Regina retirou a parte superior do vestido, deixando-o enrolado na cintura e abaixou o corpo até sua boca alcançar os lábios de Emma, o beijo foi deliciosamente selvagem, um aperitivo de como aquela noite iria correr, se não fosse o telefone de Emma tocar no bolso traseiro da calça.

— Eu não vou atender. - A xerife falou de forma categórica. Quanto Regina distribua beijos do seu pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha - Por mim essa cidade pode queimar hoje. - Falou pronta para desligar o aparelho. - Henry está me ligando. - A frase foi um banho de água fria, as duas sabiam que ele não estaria ligando por nada.

Emma atendeu a ligação enquanto assistia Regina erguendo o vestido e se posicionando na frente do espelho para verificar como estava. Em poucas palavras Emma compreendeu o que estava acontecendo de tão importante para o garoto interromper o seu encontro, ela disse que o encontraria no Granny’s em alguns minutos, ela beijou as costas de Regina, fechou o vestido.

— Bom, a cidade vai mesmo entrar em chamas, e pelo que entendi, Zelena que vai fazê-la arder. - Regina sentiu a tensão na voz de Emma, e sentiu que algo de muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, algo no fundo do seu coração gritava isso.

 

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

— Henry, ligue para suas mães, agora! - Ruby gritou ao correr até a entrada a tempo de ver Zelena desaparecer no ar. Ela sabia exatamente para onde a ruiva estava indo. Jane e Maura acompanharam a bagunça ao ver o desespero da morena. Ruby avistou um dos moradores passando de carro e interrompeu seu trajeto fazendo o homem frear de forma brusca - Vou preciso do seu carro, garanto que é uma daquela emergências. - Ruby não poderia se transformar, não ali, com uma policial e médica legista de Boston assistindo.

— Eu nunca mais vou ver o meu carro, vou? - O jovem rapaz saiu do volante dando espaço para a mulher que lhe deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto arrancava em direção ao orfanato. - Nope… Nunca mais.

— Não se preocupem, está tudo sobre controle, é só uma pequena confusão de cidade pequena. - Granny falou fazendo com que Jane e Maura entrassem novamente no restaurante. - o pedido de vocês já está pronto.

No carro Ruby acelerava e apertava o volante a ponto do nó dos dedos ficarem brancos. Ela precisava parar Zelena, não para salvar Hook, mas para impedir que a ruiva sucumbisse a raiva que sentia.

 

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Orfanato do Convento das Irmãs de Santa Meissa

— Fadinha, acho melhor sair do meu caminho antes que eu te faça em pedaços e acredite eu posso! - Zelena não se importava com o público que começava a se reunir ali.

— Zelena você não quer fazer isso. - A madre superiora tentava acalmar a visitante, ela sabia que se Zelena passasse por ela nada mais poderia salvar Hook. - Regina não iria gostar que você…

— Você não faz ideia de o quanto eu quero fazer isso. - Zelena avançou em direção a pequena mulher que insistia em permanecer em seu caminho. - E para seu governo, Regina não gostaria de ter sido sequestrada, duas vezes, por causa desse desgraçado, não venha me dizer o que minha irmã gostaria ou não que acontecesse.

Com uma mão ela jogou Blue para longe e com a outra abriu as portas do convento.

— HOOK! - Gritou a plenos pulmões. - Uma vez na vida se comporte como uma pessoa e venha receber a sua punição.

Killian sabia que não poderia fugir daquela mulher, seus olhos encontraram o rosto assustado da garotinha que estava ao seu lado e percebem que se esconder ali entre crianças era uma das escolhas mais humilhantes que já tinha feito.

— Estou aqui, Zelena. - Falou passando pela porta. - Faça o que veio fazer.

Ela o ergueu no ar. Assistindo o homem sufocar.

— Faz ideia do que é estar completamente sozinha? - Ela o balançou o ar e jogou contra uma das paredes do convento. - O que é crescer sendo odiada? - Ela aumentou a pressão no pescoço dele. - Tem alguma ideia do que é se transformar em um ser terrível? - a sua voz estava apertada e as palavras difíceis de saírem. - Eu fiz coisas monstruosas a Regina, e ela me perdoou, me aceitou em sua casa, me chama de irmã e me ama como tal. - Sua respiração ofegante era uma mistura de raiva e dor. - No dia em que enterramos Robin eu fiz uma promessa a ele, eu disse que a protegeria de tudo, e na primeira oportunidade eu falhei e por sua culpa. - Ela o libertou e ele pode respirar livremente. - Eu sofri intensamente por minha falha, agora é a sua vez de sofrer o mesmo.


	12. Em nome da família

Orfanato do Convento das Irmãs de Santa Meissa

Aquela era uma cidade estranha, do segundo que colocou os pés ali percebeu isso, mas nada a havia preparado para aquela cena, o homem sendo erguido no ar e sendo sufocado por aquela ruiva que havia aparecido do nada. Então, como um estalo, soube: Jonas estava certo, existe magia. No segundo que informaram a morte do irmão não conseguiu acreditar, por causa da doença que levou a mãe deles, ambos se mantinham sempre em perfeita saúde, uma parada cardíaca não fazia sentido, mas a resposta estava bem ali na sua frente, ele havia sido assassinado, e Mariana Riggs sabia exatamente a quem culpar. Lembrou da mala que estava no porta malas do seu carro e ficou surpresa que realmente utilizaria todas aquelas coisas.

Hook pensava em como ele chegou a esse ponto, engraçado, quando o fim se aproxima as pessoas começam a pensar no começo, nas decisões que te levaram até ali. Ele não estava pronto pra morrer, o pavor fazia seu peito bater tão forte que acreditou que iria explodir sozinho, então mãos frias invadiram seu tórax, arrancaram o órgão e ele sentiu-se vazio.

Zelena segurava o coração do homem, sentia os batimentos acelerados e o calor que emanava dele em sua mão. Era isso, ela estava preparada para fazer isso, esmagar aquele coração e se vingar. Respirou e começou a pressioná-lo, viu o Killian se encurvar em sua frente. O poder era inebriante, fazia tempos que não se sentia desta forma.

Suspirou pronta para acabar de vez com aqui, quando um toque suave em seu braço tirou a sua atenção.

— Não faça isso, Zelena. - Regina tinha um rosto calmo enquanto falava. - Se você fizer será punida, Robin não merece isso. - A morena acariciou o braço a outra de forma sutil até seus dedos encontrarem com a mão de Zelena. - Eu não quero que faça isso, olha só o caminho que fizemos até agora, olha onde estamos hoje, depois de toda a destruição e dor que causamos e sentimos. - Ela tomou o coração da mão de Zelena e segurou. - Nós encontramos a felicidade, o amor, e uma a outra. Eu sei o que você está sentindo, se alguém machucasse você eu também o destruiria. Mas tenho certeza que você não iria gostar que eu colocasse tudo que estamos construindo a perder como está fazendo agora.

— Ele tem que pagar por isso… - A ruiva caiu de joelhos em prantos

Regina deu um sorriso sinistro para Hook, que assistia a cena em silêncio.

— Não se preocupe com isso, sis, ele vai pagar. - Regina se aproximou do moreno com o coração em mãos. - Mas não será hoje, nem amanhã, você não vai saber do onde virá o golpe, mas eu terei minha vingança, um dia você estará feliz e neste dia em irei destruir tudo o que mais ama. - Regina colocou o coração novamente no lugar ao qual pertencia, pelo esforço físico, mental e emocional o homem deixou-se cair na grama e lá ficou. Ela caminhou até Zelena, olhando as pessoas a sua volta, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Emma deu um sorriso tímido, abraçou Zelena e transportou as duas para casa.

Quando a fumaça verde se desfez no ar Ruby chegou ao orfanato, encontrou Emma parada na calçada e correu até ela.

— Emma, onde está Zelena? Ela está bem? O que aconteceu? - Seus olhos encontraram Hook estirado no chão. - Oh, não, ela… ela…

— Está tudo bem, Ruby, Regina impediu que ela o matasse, ele só deve ter desmaiado ou algo do tipo. - Emma explicou quando viu o estado que a loba estava.

O alívio tirou o equilíbrio de Ruby por um instante e ela abraçou Emma. Depois de alguns segundos a loira percebeu que Ruby chorava.

— Ei, calma, está tudo bem, todos vivos. - Ela tentava acalmar a loba.

— Eu fiquei com tanto medo, de não chegar a tempo…

Emma então pode ver o que realmente estava acontecendo.

— Uau, você realmente ama a Zel, hein. - Ruby deu de ombros e olhou o céu. - Eu lhe devo desculpas por aquela reação exagerada outro dia. - Emma falou sem graça. Mas quando falaram que você estava dormindo com Regina. - Bufou.

— Tudo bem, mas não é mentira, nós realmente dormimos juntas, mas só isso, ficamos conversando até cair no sono e a cama da prefeita é um paraíso, nunca saímos disso. - Ruby falava ainda implicando com Emma.

— Bom, adicione alguns beijos a essa mistura e estaremos no mesmo lugar. - Emma falou com decepção.

— Vocês não transaram? - A morena falou com os olhos arregalados enquanto Emma concordava. - Vamos lá, devolver esse carro, depois vamos ver como nossas garotas estão.

— Lucas, seu plano é muito bom, que tal pegarmos alguma coisa para jantar no caminho.

— E vinho. - Ruby falou abrindo o carro para as duas entrarem. - um muito bom e caro.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 Mansão Mills

Zelena não conseguia parar de chorar, e Regina deixou que ela chorasse tudo o que precisava, deitou a ruiva em sua cama com a cabeça no colo e deixou seus dedos correndo por seus cachos até ela se acalmar.

— Você está proibida de sair da cidade sem um escolta. - Falou a mais velha fazendo a mais nova sorrir. - Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder novamente e desta vez pra sempre. - as lágrimas voltaram a rolar.

— Eu estou aqui, sis, e nada nem ninguém vai me levar embora. - Regina depositou um beijo na cabeça da irmã sem parar o carinho.

Com um estalo Zelena se lembrou de algo importante e se levantou.

— Seu encontro com Emma. - Limpou o rosto da melhor forma que pode. - Eu atrapalhei, não foi. - Fez uma careta. - Como foi? Ou melhor, como estava sendo.

— Estava indo bem, ela fez um macarrão terrível e derrubo vinho no meu vestido. - Parou de sorrir quando se lembrou do que veio a seguir. - Sis, coisas ruins aconteceram quando fui sequestrada, coisas que não queria que ninguém soubesse e Emma descobriu. Brigamos, bom, eu estava brigando com ela e ela tentava me fazer ouvir.

— Que tipo de coisas, Regina? - As feições de Zelena estavam entre a seriedade e uma preocupação crescente.

— Eles tentaram descobrir como minha magia funcionava e usaram métodos arcaicos. Podemos não focar nisso?

Zelena queria saber, mas respeitou o pedido feito.

— Então, você a ouviu desta vez ou desapareceu no ar novamente?

— Ela não me deixou ir. - Regina sorria sem nem mesmo perceber. - Não me largou, e por fim me fez ouvi-la.

— E… - Zelena compartilhou do sorriso da irmã.

— Ela se declarou pra mim. Nos beijamos e quando estávamos, avançando Henry ligou. Falando nele, onde estão nossos filhos?

— Oh, Meu Deus, eu os deixei no Granny’s… - Elas se levantaram prontas para voltar no restaurante. Quando ouviram um barulho no andar de baixo.

Ao descerem a escada viram o garoto fazer a menininha rir com suas imitações de animais com muito empenho. Quando viu as mulheres o assistindo ficou com o rosto vermelho e parou. Zelena foi abraçar a sua garotinha e Henry foi abraçar a mãe.

— Ela está mais calma? - Perguntou entre seus braços.

— Sim. - Ela fazia um cafuné no seu pequeno príncipe, que já estava da sua altura.

A porta tocou e Zelena foi atender.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Entrada da Mansão Mills

Como planejado entregaram o carro ao rapaz que ainda estava no Granny’s, enquanto esperaram pela comida conversavam com as moças de Boston criando uma história plausível para não chamar mais atenção.

Ruby pegou um dos melhores vinhos que de Granny enquanto Emma foi buscar seu carro que permanecia em sua casa, era mais seguro que ficar desaparecendo no ar.

O fusca amarelo parou a alguns metros antes da mansão Mills ao observarem do carro uma figura conhecida chamar na porta da casa. Ruby e Emma assistiam quando Belle tocou a campainha, viram Zelena atender e abraçar a pequena. Emma não sabia o que dizer, nas últimas horas compreendeu o quanto Rubs sentia por Zel, quando, por fim estava pronta para consolá-la a porta do carro abriu.

— Acho que não será uma boa ideia. - Ruby falou com o rosto sério. Deixou as sacolas no banco do carona, e fechou a porta, antes de se afastar, porém, passou a mão pela janela e tirou a garrafa de vinho. Acenou e, antes que Emma pudesse falar algo que fosse útil, partiu em direção contrária.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

 Mansão Mills

Zelena abriu a porta e viu Belle com um rosto preocupado. Antes de falar qualquer coisa a baixinha se jogou em seus braços com um aperto forte.

— Eu soube do incidente desta tarde, fiquei tão preocupada com você.

Zelena sentiu um calor no coração. Não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estavam se abraçando, mas era tão confortável ali.

— Vamos, entre, está tudo bem agora. - Ela se afastou e deu passagem para Belle, antes de entrar viu o carro de Emma se aproximar e a loira sair carregada de sacolas, com um rosto sério, volta e meia olhando para o fim da rua. - Ei, Swan, quer uma ajuda?

— Olá, Zelena, Belle, tudo bem? - Respondeu passando algumas das sacolas para as outra. - Trouxe o jantar. Não sabia se estavam com fome, mas, bom. - Deu de ombros ao entrar. Encontrou Regina dançando com Robin e se lembrou do que havia dito a ela, em síntese disse que queria uma filha com ela, uma garotinha que seria uma cópia fiel da morena.

— Ei, vocês. - Falou chamando a atenção da mulher pra si.

Regina andou até ela e dei um beijo suave nos lábio, ainda se sentindo envergonhada de tantas pessoas estarem assistindo e com o sorriso que todos mantinham por aquele breve momento.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Praia

Ruby não estava preparada para entrar naquela casa, o stress que aconteceu antes era uma boa desculpa, mas não era a única, não queria ver Belle e Zelena próximas, e pelo que pode ver da entrada era a direção que seguiam. Sentou-se a praia, abriu o vinho e deixou o líquido se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Céus, esse amor iria fazer dela uma alcoólatra.

O som das ondas a distraiu e foi desperta com a chegada de alguém.

— Eu, você e álcool... Temos que nos encontrar de outra forma. – Mariana sentou-se sem pedir licença. – Vamos lá, quem te bateu desta vez? - Ruby ofereceu o vinho, que foi prontamente recusado. – Desta vez eu quem vou te carregar pra casa, vai lá bota pra fora, às vezes falar com uma estranha é a melhor forma de aliviar a tristeza.

— Bom, há algumas semanas a mulher que é hoje a minha melhor amiga desapareceu...

E contou, tudo, falou de coração como Zelena virava seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, como Robin era a melhor coisa do mundo de se estar perto, e como foi se virar a melhor amiga de Regina.

Mariana ouviu com muito cuidado e atenção, descobrindo em Ruby o melhor caminho para saciar sua vingança.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Sentados a mesa todos tiveram uma refeição tranquila, Regina e Emma apenas acompanharam os outros, já que já tinham jantado antes. Ao final, Zelena e Belle prontificaram a tirar a mesa, quando a baixinha pediu licença para ir ao toalete Emma se aproveitou para falar com Zelena.

— Zel, hum... Mais tarde mande uma mensagem para Ruby, ok, falando que está tudo bem. – Zelena parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a loira.

— Claro, alguma razão em especial? – Perguntou usou a limpeza da cozinha para não encarar a loira.

— Ela foi até o convento, chegou quando vocês saíram e a idéia do jantar foi dela... – Emma sabia que estava falando demais, mas queria de alguma forma ajudar Ruby. – Ela ficou muito preocupada com você.

— Então por que ela não está aqui? – Zelena perguntou desafiadora.

— Ela viu você e Belle na entrada... E achou melhor ir embora.

— Oh. – Zel ficou estática olhando para o nada e Emma achou melhor sair da cozinha e deixar a ruiva com seus pensamentos.

Eles beberam um pouco de cidra e jogaram conversa fora até Belle se despedir, Robin já dormia e Henry tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer em seu computador, Zelena, ainda aérea, deu boa noite para elas e subiu para seu quarto, mais uma noite não dormida com sua vida amorosa em sua mente.

— Você vai ficar aqui hoje? – Regina perguntou organizando a sala. Não olhou para Emma, então não pode ver o sorriso gigante que acompanhava a pergunta.

— Você quer que eu fique?

— Sim. – Regina ficou de frente para Emma e se aproximou de forma sensual. – Eu adoraria que você ficasse, mas se tiver qualquer...

— Nada no mundo me deixaria mais feliz que ficar beijando você a noite toda.

Elas subiram com as mãos entrelaçadas e alguns beijos trocados, assim que passaram pela porta Emma sentiu que voltou no tempo, antes da morena lembrar-se de tudo, sentou na cama e enquanto Regina foi ao banheiro limpar o rosto, isso trouxe uma sensação de paz inexplicável, como se sempre pertencesse àquele lugar.

— Você poderia ter me dito que Ruby está completamente apaixonada por Zelena... – Falou distraída com os sapatos.

Regina colocou metade do corpo para fora do banheiro.

— Como descobriu? – Falou segurando a escova e com o olhar divertido.

— Ela me disse, depois que vocês saíram do convento ela chegou, tivemos uma conversa e ela me ajudou a comprar o jantar. Quando viu Belle aqui deu no pé. – Emma ergueu os olhos para Regina e viu a reação aos seus comentários. – Por que eu estou sentindo que não vou gostar do que está prestes a dizer – Falou suspirando e sabendo exatamente o que Regina faria a seguir, algo que não envolveria a cama quentinha e os seus beijos, amassos e promessas.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Saída de Storybrooke

Hook passou o dia pensando no que Regina havia lhe falado e sabia que nunca encontraria a paz naquela cidade, andou até os limites de Storybrooke e olhou para trás, já tinha tido o suficiente daquela vida, com uns poucos trocados no bolso e uma mochila velha que Blue havia lhe dado estava indo embora, ele era um aventureiro e tinha todo um novo mundo para explorar.

Caminhou por algumas horas antes de ver um carro preto vindo em sua direção, acenou e agradeceu quando o Impala preto parou e pode ver que acontecia uma discussão dentro dele.

— Vamos perguntar, ele parece ser da região, pode nos dar alguma informação... melhor que ficarmos rodando por aqui até acabar a gasolina. – Falou um jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos.

— Você é um péssimo navegador, Sam. – O loiro com a cara fechada respondeu. – Ei, companheiro, sabe onde é a estrada para Storybrooke?

Hook considerou contar para os estranhos o caminho, mas estava cansado, e aquela parecia uma oportunidade muito boa para se deixar passar.

— Não, cara, nunca ouvi falar deste lugar... Tem como me dar uma carona, até a próxima parada? – Os irmãos Winchester olharam para ele de alto a baixo. – Tive uma briga com a minha namorada e ela me deixou para trás.

Sam e Dean se olharam por um segundo e o mais velho deu de ombros. Sam saiu e deixou Killian entrar.

— Eu sou Dean e este é meu irmão Sam. – Falou dando partida no carro. - Gancho maneiro. - comentou.

— Valeu. Eu sou Killian.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Praia

A língua estava enrolada, o que era incomum, Ruby aguentava muito mais álcool que aquele vinho, mas lembrou que faziam horas que não comia nada e talvez fosse a razão.

— Sabe, eu não tenho muita sorte no amor... na verdade... não tenho lá muita sorte na vida... – Ela abraçou Mariana pelo pescoço e a puxou para perto. – Eu sou amaldiçoada... – Largou a garota e começou a uivar para a lua. – Eu sou um lobisomem... Ou uma lobisowomen? – Ela tentou levantar, mas seu corpo estava fraco e caiu de volta ao chão. – Você quer ver? Eu posso...

— Acho que já tivemos o suficiente por hoje, não? – A voz de Regina cortou a animação de Ruby. – Vamos, eu te levo pra casa. – Ela tentou puxar a loba pelo braço, mas esta desviou.

— Eu não quero mesmo ir para a sua casa. – Ela tentou tomar mais do vinho, mas já havia acabado. – Além do mais Mariana vai me levar pra casa, não vai Mariana?

O corpo de Mariana tremeu quando ouviu Regina, ela sabia, ela era a causa, se não a culpada pela morte de Jonas.

— Olá, eu sou Mariana. – Falou sem se mover. – Eu estou hospedada na pensão da Granny, pode ficar tranquila que eu a acompanho para casa, ela só está de coração partido.

Regina olhou com atenção, sentiu algo, como uma recordação nublada, mas sabia que conhecia aquela garota, não consegui se lembrar de onde, mas conhecia.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Mariana. – Regina olhou com suspeita.

Mariana se levantou e aproximou de Ruby, que estava novamente sentada no chão e entre as duas que se olhavam com intensidade.

— A Mariana é legal... – Ruby falava, mas Regina ainda estava concentrada naquela sensação de estar esquecendo algo muito importante.

— É eu sou legal. – Mariana colocou algo no braço de Ruby e depois as mãos foram para cós da sua calça enquanto falava. – E posso provar pra você. – O olhar de Regina ainda era suspeito. Ficou em silêncio enquanto Mariana ainda sorria para Ruby que lhe sorria de volta. – Eu quem te salvei... No instituto.

Regina sentiu um choque passar por todo seu corpo, ao lembrar-se daquela voz dizendo que ele estava louco e que tinha perdido os limites, que Emma e Henry estavam vivos e bem.

— É isso aí, eu te tirei daquele hospício, contrariei tudo que meu irmão me falou e te tirei de lá, para que você causasse a sua morte...

Regina ergueu as mãos, pronta para defender a si e a Ruby, mas essa estava colada em Mariana, que, rapidamente e sem muito esforço, dominou a bêbada.

— Me diga, quem será mais rápida? Você com sua mágica ou eu com uma arma apontada para a cabeça da sua melhor amiga? – Regina abaixou os braços. – Eu vi sua irmã hoje e você com o esquema do coração, muito legal, aliás, Jonas teria adorado. – Riu de forma insana. – Ele estava certo, você é mesmo a Rainha Má, e pelo que pude perceber essa aqui é a Chapeuzinho Vermelho... – Mariana ria como se contasse uma piada. – A Rainha Má e a Chapeuzinho Vermelho são BFF. Céus, papai teria um treco com os meus livros infantis saindo para tomar um chá da tarde juntas, ou altas quantidades de álcool na praia...

Ruby tentou se soltar, se transformar, mas não consegui, em seu pulso estava uma das pulseiras para impediam a magia.

— Desculpa garota, eu até gostei de você, mas não posso falhar com meu irmão novamente.

— O que você quer? – Regina falou friamente.

Mariana sorriu, como uma criança no natal.

— Para começar, eu quero o seu coração.


	13. Sacrifícios

Regina estava em seus braços, sentadas em uma toalha de picnic em uma clareira, de onde estavam podiam ver Ruby brincando com Robin e Zelena assistindo a cena sorrindo. Henry lia um livro enquanto comia maças. Emma apertou o laço que seus braços sentindo o cheiro de Regina, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ao longe uma garotinha soprava dentes de leão e olhava impressionada as sementes no ar. Aquele era um dia feliz. Feliz demais para ser verdade, e no fundo Emma sabia disso, mas não evitou sentir-se desapontada quando a realidade a acordou.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Praia

_ Nos leve para o centro de Storybrooke. – Mariana falou com o coração de Regina em mãos. A fumaça roxa as envolveu e lá estavam elas, em frente à torre do relógio.

Ruby olhava em silêncio, se odiando por colocar Regina naquela situação e mais ainda a Mariana por ter tirado proveito dela. Repassou em mente tudo que contou para a vilã e temeu o que viria a seguir.

_ Destrua aquele carro. – Mariana estava adorando o poder que tinha.

Regina virou em silêncio e apontou para um automóvel parado no acostamento, uma rajada de energia e ele estava em chamas.

_ Traga meu irmão de volta dos mortos.

_ Não funciona assim. – Regina pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que havia entregado seu coração. – Não será seu irmão. A essência dele não estará lá. Será uma tortura para ele e para você.

Mariana pensou por alguns segundos e decidiu o que queria.

_ Me conte como ele morreu. – Falou com a voz tremula.

_ Eu tirei o coração do corpo dele e o apertei até ele se esfarelar em minhas mãos. – Regina falou cansada.

_ Assim? – Mariana perguntou enquanto apertava o coração de Regina entre seus dedos e viu a morena se curvar em dor.

_ Pare! – Ruby gritou.

_ Por que eu pararia? – Mariana ainda olhava a dor se espalhar por Regina. – Ela não parou.

_ Porque eu juro, por tudo que me é mais sagrado, que se você não parar eu vou matar você!

Algo nesta frase fez ela libertar o coração de Regina do aperto, mas não foi por uma boa causa.

_ Você está certa. – Mariana tinha um olhar tenebroso no rosto. – Regina, acerte Ruby com seu melhor golpe. Um flash e Ruby foi arremessada contra a parede do Granny’s e com isso apagou.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Aparamento dos Nolan

Neal chorava, sem parar, Mary o balançava por toda a casa, tentando distrair a criança, mas nada dava certo.

_ Quer que eu assuma um pouco? – David perguntou com uma cara de sono.

_ Não, estamos quase em algum lugar aqui... – Ela acariciou o rosto do filho. – Será que Emma chorava tanto assim?

_ Mary, já conversamos sobre isso...

_ Eu sei, eu sei... mas não consigo parar de pensar no que perdemos com ela, e agora estou ajudando ela e minha madrasta a se tornarem um casal, dá para entender como isso tudo é louco?

_ Nem fala. – Ele acariciou os cabelos do pequeno. – Já parou para pensar que se elas tiverem filhos eles serão seus netos e seus irmãos;

Mary fez uma careta.

_ Sério, David, não havia nada mais construtivo para adicionar a conversa deveria voltar a dormir.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

 “Tudo que estamos construindo” a frase de Regina rebatia na mente de Zelena enquanto ela tentava dormir, decidiu por uma caneca de chá, e se perdeu no tempo misturando algumas gotas de mel ainda sentada na cozinha.

Sua mente vagou até Robin, o que tinha de mais precioso na vida. Às vezes se sentia apavorada com a possibilidade de fazer algo errado, de que sua filha sentisse por um segundo que seja os mesmos medos e tristezas que sentiu quando criança, deste pensamento surgiu uma necessidade de falar para a pequena o quanto a amava. Seguiu para a escada e um sentimento de pânico atingiu seu coração, subiu os lances de dois em dois, e abriu a porta do quarto, mas não teve tempo de chegar até a filha.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Centro de Storybrooke

_ Agora vamos brincar. – Mariana sorriu de forma falsa. A raiva fez o coração de Regina acelerar e a outra pode perceber. – Eu quero que você traga aqui as pessoas que você acredita que são as mais fortes desta cidade. – Agora era o medo que acelerava o coração de Regina, enquanto ela agitava as mãos e fazia as três figuras mais fortes de Storybrooke surgir diante de seus olhos.

Emma estava com um pijama de Regina, seda, e pés descalços, o frio passou por seu corpo fazendo com que acordasse.

_ Regina o que está...

Ao seu lado Zelena dava um passo em falso, quase caindo, olhou a figura da sua irmã e seus olhos seguiram para o coração pulsante nas mãos da garota que não lembrava de ter visto na vida.

_ Sis...?

O berço de Robin foi o ultimo a se materializar na avenida, a garota não acordou, remexeu contra o quente da sua pequena cama e assim ficou.

_ Sis, o que você está fazendo? – Zelena dividia a atenção entre a filha e a irmã.

_ Ela tem meu coração, Zel, destrua-o. – Pediu, mas logo a dor voltou e ela se encurvou.

_ Chega de papo. Uma criança, rainha, você acha que um bebê é um dos seres mais fortes desta cidade? – Mariana ficou curiosa.

Mas os olhos de Regina se encontraram com os de Emma, a tristeza, o medo, tudo estava aí, Emma estava tentando pensar, como salvar Regina, como proteger todas elas.

_ Responda! – Mariana não gostava de ser ignorada. E aplicou mais uma pressão no órgão.

_ A primeira filha da primeira filha... – Regina suava frio com a dor que aquele aperto lhe causava. – Ela será mais poderosa que qualquer uma de nós se aprender como. – falou em sussurros.

Zelena se movimentava devagar, sem chamar atenção para si, tentando se aproximar de Robin.

_ Parada aí, mamãe. Regina, faça sua irmã ficar quietinha no lugar. – Com um aceno Zelena não pode se mexer. – A mesma coisa com a loirinha. – Da mesma forma Emma estava paralisada.

Mariana caminhou calmamente até Zelena, com seu sorriso no rosto, colocou no braço dela um dos braceletes e a ruiva sentiu a mágica em seu corpo se esvair. Em seguida foi até Emma e fez o mesmo.

_ Você não vai se dar bem com isso. – Emma falou com os olhos vidrados na garota.

_ Acho que estou indo muito bem, em alguns minutos imobilizei e inutilizeis as três figuras mais fortes da cidade, sem contar que tenho todo o poder dela em mãos. Diga-me, loirinha, quem vai me parar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Pousada da Vovó

Maura não consegui ficar no seu lado da cama, como sempre ela estava chutando Jane para fora, o que era terrivelmente irritante para a policial, ora a loira a abraçava pela cintura e a envolvia com seus braços e pernas, ora ela era jogada para longe. O som alto de metal distorcendo fez com que o comportamento de Maura na cama fosse o menor de suas preocupações, Jane vestiu um roupão, assistindo Maura suspirar no sono profundo, chegou à janela a tempo de ver a garota irritante do corredor bater contra a entrada da pensão onde estavam.

Ótimo, no meio das suas férias teria que parar uma briga.

Armada, como o comportamento padrão de todo policial, chegou até o térreo e viu que Emma e Zelena haviam chagado, mas por que trouxeram um berço com elas, a cada segundo achava aquela cidade mais maluca.

Chegou até Ruby e acertou seu rosto algumas vezes até esta acordar.

_ Tire isso de mim! – Ruby pediu assim que viu Mariana andar de Emma de volta para Regina. – Rápido, tire essa pulseira de mim. – Falou balançando o braço para Jane.

_ O que está acontecendo? – Jane percebeu que aquela briga era algo a mais que podia compreender.

_ Vai por mim, não temos tempo de te colocar a par de tudo. E mesmo que tivéssemos você não acreditaria.

E era verdade, ela não estava acreditando no que estava assistindo.

Mariana andou calmamente até Regina, ponderando como terminar aquela situação. Manteria Regina sobre seu controle, mas as outras seriam problemas.

_ Vamos começar com o bebê. – Falou olhando para Zelena. – Graças a ela eu destrui o que meu irmão mais amava, acho que seria poético que graças a mim você perca aquilo que mais ama.

Regina tentava ir contra o comando de Mariana, com cada pedaço do seu ser, mas suas mãos a desobedeciam e apontavam para a pequena Robin.

_ Regina, não! Por favor, não, eu imploro. – Zelena se desesperava sem poder se mover.

_ Mariana, é bom que você me mate, pois eu vou ter um prazer intenso em destruir cada pedaço de você. – Regina ameaçava, enquanto uma bola de energia saiu por seus dedos e foi em direção a Robin.

Emma correu, não saberia explicar o que a permitiu quebrar a magia, mas o fez e, no segundo que Mariana não estava olhando, avançou com toda velocidade para Robin, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, um vulto negro passou por ela, Ruby, na sua forma de lobo, correu por entre elas e parou a tempo na frente de Robin e receber o golpe, a dor a fez soltar um rosnado, e seu corpo tombar em frente sua pequenina.

Zelena gritou, nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida.

_ Pare a loira! – Mariana ordenou quando Emma estava próxima demais dela e de Regina.

_ Ruby! – Zelena chamava, mas a loba não respondia, não se movia, no berço Robin começou a chorar. Zelena queria chegar até elas, abraçar Robin, curar Ruby e tirar elas dali.

_ Paradas! – a voz firma de Jane fez todas virarem. – Regina Mills não mova um músculo, Mariana Riggs, largue este coração? Ou o que quer que seja e não faça nenhum movimento brusco.

Mariana riu.

_ Você viu o que ela pode fazer! Vai matar você se der a oportunidade! Atire! – Regina viu em Jane a salvação.

_ Regina, pare ela. – Mariana ordenou.

Foi tão rápido, no segundo, Regina ergueu as mãos, Jane atirou em Mariana.

Jane foi arremessada pela porta que havia saído, Mariana foi atingida no ombro, mas com a surpresa perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo contra o asfalto, e no caminho, enquanto suas mãos buscavam por algo em que segurar, seus dedos despedaçaram o coração de Regina.


	14. Inocência

Centro de Storybrooke

David não estava preparado para a cena que encontraria na rua principal da pequena Storybrooke. Emma estava caída, imóvel, com as mãos entrelaçadas a de Regina, que jazia inerte, nada fazia sentido, Granny tentava acudir Ruby, que ainda desacordada era abraçada por Zelena, que no outro braço mantinha Robin, que chorava, no meio da rua uma garota que ele nunca viu algemada e com o braço tratado e o rosto ferido, ao lado dela a detetive Rizzoli tinha um curativo na testa e conversava com a Doutora Isles, ambas com roupas de dormir, assim como a maioria das mulheres já mencionadas.

Ele chegou até Emma, mas ela não parecia estar ali.

_ Emma, filha – tocou de leve o seu rosto. – Emma o que aconteceu? – Ele tentou afastá-la e ela o empurrou para longe, tomando o corpo da amada nos braços com fervor.

_ Por que? – gritou – POR QUE? Por que não funcionou? Por que isso não sai de mim? – Apontava para a pulseira que Mariana havia colocado em seu pulso. – Por que eu não consigo tirar meu coração?

David levantou, mas não se aproximou de Emma, por mais que lhe doía o coração, precisava recolher informações, algo mais claro do que lhe foi dito por Granny.

_ Zelena. - ele a tocou no ombro, mas ela ainda estava com os olhos fixos em Ruby. – Zelena! – Chamou novamente, sacudindo a moça. – Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu aqui.

O olhar dela caiu em Regina, e um mar de lágrimas correu seu rosto, ela abraçou o homem a sua frente e chorou. Tomou fôlego e contou a ele o como eles chegaram até ali e como Regina teve o coração destroçado e o que aconteceu a seguir.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

No segundo que o coração de Regina se partiu, Henry acordou, sentiu uma palpitação, algo estava terrivelmente errado, ele sentia no ar, saiu da cama às pressas e procurou pela mãe, mas o quarto dela estava vazio, a casa estava completamente vazia, algo estava muito errado. Vestiu-se o melhor que pode, pegou o celular e ligou para todos que pode, quando atravessava a sala de estar uma luz branca o cegou.

Imediatamente pegou um atiçador de brasa que ficava ao lado da lareira e se protegeu. Da luz uma garota apareceu, uma adolescente com roupas rasgadas e uma jaqueta jeans, e o saudou com um sorriso debochado.

_ Oh, Céus, protejam-me... Ele vai atiçar a brasa até salvar o mundo...

_ Quem é você? – Perguntou de forma rude.

_ Eu sou a Salvadora. – Ela colocou a mão na cintura e fez uma pose. Ele olhou em silêncio e descrente. Ela deixou os braços caírem. – Ok, ok... Que seja... vamos, temos que salvar as suas mães.

Uma fumaça vermelha os envolveu e eles desapareceram no ar.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Centro de Storybrooke

Minutos antes

Assim que Jane caiu bateu forte com a cabeça, acordou com Maura examinando seu ferimento. Seu olhar era preocupado e seu toque preciso e suave.

_ Menos, Maura, menos... – Jane reclamou.

_ Eu escutei o tiro, Jane, me assustou tanto não te ver no quarto quando acordei...

_ Não se preocupe, eu quem atirei. – Falou olhando pelo ombro de Maura e vendo Mariana de costas imóvel deitada no meio da rua. – Ela está?

_ Morta? Não, mas foi por pouco? – Maura terminava os curativos de Jane.

_ Eu atirei no braço dela... – Jane falou com os olhos arregalados.

_ Você não foi o problema. – Maura deixou os olhos caírem em Emma, catatônica abraçada a Regina.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Floresta Encantada

No castelo todos dormiam profundamente, com exceção de uma garota, ela não conseguia dormir, sentia uma tristeza profunda, haviam lhe roubado algo que lhe era muito querido. Seus olhos coberto por lágrimas observavam o céu claro pela lua cheia, e sentia a brisa que anunciava as chuvas que viriam para prepara todo o reino para a nova estação. Não viu quando uma luz branca se fez atrás dela, e nem quando um garoto e uma jovem desconhecida apareceram no seu quarto.

_ Ei, você, preciso da sua ajuda. – A garota gritou de surpresa, mas a boca foi tapada por Henry. – Relaxa, só preciso que me faça um pequeno favor e tudo ficará bem.

E mais uma vez a luz branca os rodeou e eles sumiram na noite.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Centro de Storybrooke

Minutos antes

De primeira Zelena não pode acreditar em seus olhos, o tiro atirou a atenção que estava dividida entre Robin e Ruby, o corpo de Regina batendo contra o chão foi o som mais desesperador que o tiro e o fato que podia se mover livremente foi aterrorizante.

Ela correu até a filha, tomou-a os braços e em seguida foi até Regina, seu coração doía, e o medo espalhava com velocidade.

Emma chegou primeiro, ela gritava em desespero, sacudindo Regina como se isso pudesse trazê-la de volta. Nas mãos de Mariana o coração era levado pelo vento, mas nenhuma das duas pensou, um segundo sequer na mulher que gemia de dor enquanto seus sangue esvaia na calçada.

_ Tire meu coração. – Emma lembrou-se de seus pais. – Divida ele no meio e coloque metade em Regina. – Falou em lágrimas e soluços.

_ Preciso tirar isso, precisamos tirar essas pulseiras... – Ao avistar Granny com a escopeta, que a essa altura da vida já era a extensão de braço, Zelena correu até a senhora. – Granny, tire isso de mim, eu preciso salvar Regina e Ruby. – Imediatamente a senhora fez o pedido. Enquanto a Ruiva voltava para a irmã, Granny correu até a neta que ainda estava inconsciente.

Zelena se preparou, respirou fundo, e direcionou sua mão para o coração de Emma, mas uma barreira a impediu, com uma onda de choque seu corpo foi repelido.

_ Seu coração é protegido, Emma, eu não posso tocá-lo. – Robin inquieta se sacuda no colo da mãe em direção a Ruby que ainda não acordava. – Você terá que tirar você mesma...

Emma tentou atravessar seu próprio corpo e tomar o coração nas mãos, mas a pulseira que ainda estava em seu punho não permitia. Ela correu até Granny que puxou com todas as forças o objeto, mas ele permaneceu imóvel.

_ Eu não consigo, Emma...  Não sai... – Granny se esforçava com toda sua força, mas nada acontecia.

_ Não vai sair. – Pela primeira vez, depois que levou o tiro, Mariana falou. – Essas pulseiras são diferentes umas das outras, então... a forma que a da ruiva saiu não será a mesma que a sua...

_ Me diga como tirar! – Emma a agarrava pelo colarinho e a erguia do chão. – AGORA!

_ Não... - Mariana sorriu novamente. – Eu nunca vou dizer a nenhum de vocês como...

Emma não ouviu mais sua voz, na verdade ela só ouviu o não. Seu primeiro golpe foi um tapa na cara que fez a garota tropeçar para o lado, mas ela não caiu, Swan não permitiu, ainda não... O seguinte foi um soco na boca do estômago fazendo com que ela perdesse o ar e projetasse o corpo para frente, quando ela se dobrou o joelho da loira encontrou seus lábios, alguns dentes se perderam ali, mas não era o suficiente. Não para Emma.

_ Eu não sei... – Mariana tentava falar. – Eu não sei como tirar...

_ Você o que? – Emma perdeu completamente o controle.

Com um golpe na lateral do rosto a garota foi ao chão e Emma a chutou, e de novo, e de novo e por mais uma vez. Zelena interferiu, a garota não poderia morrer tão rapidamente.

Suada, suja de sangue, Emma cambaleou para trás, deu mais alguns passos em direção de Regina e quando compreendeu a magnitude do que enfrentava seu corpo cedeu, ela se arrastou para perto da amada, entrelaçou seus dedos com cuidado e olhou seu rosto com atenção.

_ Quando acordar, vamos fazer um picnic, todos nós, teremos uma toalha xadrez, e você vai fazer vários lanches saudáveis, eu vou levar alguns guloseimas escondidas, Zel, Ruby e Robin também estarão lá, e Henry... vai ser perfeito... – Ela sussurrava somente para Regina ouvir.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Centro de Storybrooke

Zelena ainda terminava a história para David quando Ruby acordou. Ela viu a avó e logo sumiu nos braços da senhora.

_ Por Deus, menina, para de tentar me matar assim...

_ Vovó, o qu... Robin, onde está Robin? – Ao ouvir seu nome a garotinha soltou uns gritinhos, fazendo com que Ruby ignorasse a dor e corresse até as duas, Zel e Robin. – Graças aos céus. – Disse com as duas bem encaixadas em seus braços. Era um aperto forte, mas quando seus olhos caíram na direção de Emma seus braços fortes afrouxaram. – Não... – sussurrou, deixou o calor do abraço de Zelena e se arrastou até o corpo de Regina. – Não... Não... Não... – Ela caiu de joelhos, não ousava tocar em Regina, não era digna afinal somente uma coisa passava em sua mente. – Foi minha culpa, tudo isso... – as lágrimas vieram em cachoeiras.

_ Não diga isso, filha... – a avó tentou confortá-la.

_ Não vovó, foi realmente tudo minha culpa, eu contei para aquela mulher sobre Regina, Zelena e Emma, não os poderes, mas a ligação entre elas, Regina somente deu seu coração para Mariana, para me salvar. – Ela falava entre lágrimas, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Emma ela soube, não era a única ali que a considerava culpada.

Mas Emma não disse nada, voltou a embalar Regina como se a ninasse e se manteve em um silêncio sepulcral.

Uma luz branca fez com que todos se assustassem. Uma jovem de curtos cabelos vermelhos e um olhar azul confiante, outra garota com um cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo usando pijamas de cetim e um olhar apavorado e Henry confuso se manifestaram em sua frente.

No segundo que entendeu o que via o garoto correu até as mães, Emma deixou a dor de seu olhar encontrar com a do filho.

_ Mãe, mãe... não por favor...

_ Você deve estar se mordendo de remorso por todas as babaquises que já disse para ela, não é... pastel! – A garota seguiu até as duas, ignorando o drama do rapaz. – Eu posso salvá-la, mas tenho uma condição.

Os olhos de Emma brilharam.

_ Eu lhe dou qualquer coisa! – Emma falou sem pestanejar. – Diga seu preço.

_ Simples, não poderá me perguntar nada, a nenhuma de nós duas, disse apontando para a garota ao seu lado.

_ Feito! O que precisa que eu faça? – Emma perguntou.

_ Preciso que fique parada. – Ela trouxe a garota de cabelos escuros para perto. – Coloque a mão no peito dela e retire o coração! – Ordenou.

_ Você está doida, eu nunca conseguiria fazer algo assim. – Falou assustada pelo local estranho onde se encontrava.

_ Céus, Regina, anda logo não temos muito tempo... Logo será tarde demais. – a garota falou, ao ouvir o nome da menina Zelena soube exatamente quem era. Assim como Emma.

_ Regina Mills, - ao ouvir seu nome a menininha virou para a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos que lhe olhava com carinho, Zelena deixou Robin com David e andou até a sua pequena irmã. – Eu não sei se já me conhece, mas sou eu, Zelena...

_ Não... ela fez isso, ela te deixou velha? – Falou colocando as mãozinhas diante da boca, pensando no castigo que Cora havia prometido.

_ Não, pequena, não... você está no futuro, e preciso da sua ajuda para salvar alguém muito importante para mim. – Os olhos dela caíram na irmã, agora adulta deitada ao lado de Emma. – E para isso, preciso que retire o coração desta moça. – Apontou para Emma.

_ Eu não quero ser como ela, eu não quero machucar pessoas. – a versão infantil de Regina retirada do passado falou com a voz fina.

_ Você não vai. – A voz de Emma interrompeu o diálogo entre elas. – Você não vai ser como Cora, você será uma rainha doce e gentil, tratará seu povo com amor e será adorada por eles, eu serei uma de suas súditas mais leais e por isso lhe imploro um favor, essa moça ao meu lado, eu a amo de todo coração e a única forma de salvar, nos duas de um destino terrível será se retirar meu coração por mim, pode fazer isso?

_ Então, eu terei amigos? Eu vou encontrar você? – perguntou para Zelena, mas foi Emma quem respondeu.

_ Sim, cada homem, mulher, criança, ser místico e animal da Floresta Encantada será seu amigo, e você irá encontrar Zelena, assim como prometeu, pois é uma rainha justa e sempre cumpre suas promessas.

A pequena abriu um sorriso, sentiu toda sua tristeza ser levada com uma brisa quente que corria por aquele povoado estranho, olhou para a mulher deitada e novamente para a loira a sua frente.

_ Você realmente a ama? De verdade verdadeira? – Com sua mente ainda infantil apesar de todos os abusos de Cora essa foi a única preocupação que teve.

_ Mais que minha própria vida. – Emma falou a verdade pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

_ Como ela se chama? – Perguntou ainda achando a mulher familiar.

_ O nome dela é Eva. – Emma respondeu sem pestanejar e a pequena Regina lhe sorriu.

_ Eu espero que Eva te ame tanto assim. – Emma reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer momento da vida de Regina, e não pode se conter, lhe sorriu de volta, as mentiras pareceram minúsculas com a felicidade que levaram até aquele olhar.

_ Eu também, pequena. – falou antes de sentir a pequena mãozinha atravessar seu corpo, não deixou a dor transparecer, para não assustar a menina e sentiu seu coração deixar seu corpo.

_ Agora, pense no que mais ama no mundo inteiro. – a adolescente falou.

O olhar de Regina admirava o órgão em suas mãos, com medo de deixar cair segurou com as duas mãos. Ele pulsava, era vermelho vivo e tinha uns pontos pretos, mas ainda era lindo.

_ Regina, foco! – a garota mais velha, que tentava manter a atenção toda em Regina, mas não conseguia ignorar a presença de Zelena, falou. Ela deixava o olhar correr até a mais velha, mas logo coçava a palma das mãos e olhava para qualquer uma das Reginas, mas ela absolutamente não olhava para Ruby, que assistiu tudo a distancia embalando Robin com carinho.

_ Pode ser no meu papai, na Zel e no meu cavalo, eu acabei de ganhar, mas eu amo ele de verdade.

_ Perfeito, pense neles, agora parta esse coração em dois. – Ela se preparou para argumentar, mas foi impedida. – Confie em mim, faça.

Ela então fechou os olhos, fazendo o máximo de concentração que pode franzindo o rostinho e girou as mãos em direções diferentes, fazendo o coração de partir. Aquele era uma dor nova para Emma, coração literalmente partido, sentiu um pouco de falta de ar e uma tontura, mas não se moveu.

_ Perfeito, sis. – Zel deu seu suporte. – Agora coloque metade na dona dele. – Assim a garotinha colocou metade do coração de volta em Emma. – e agora coloque essa outra metade em Eva. – Assim feito a adolescente se afastou alguns passos e chamou pela pequena Reginha. – Temos que ir, antes que sua mãe perceba que não está na cama. – Regina abraçou Zelena com toda a sua força com os pequenos braços.

_ Eu nunca vou desistir de achar você, nós iremos reinar juntas! – Zel lhe devolveu o abraço e seus olhos caíram na figura misteriosa que lhe olhava com tal tristeza que se perguntava se era pelo destino conhecida da pequena e doce garota em seus braços ou se a garota sabia mais sobre seu próprio o futuro e mantinha para si. – Até logo, irmã.

Com despedidas feitas a luz branca as levou novamente para o castelo.

Emma olhava para o coração em sua mão, sabia que havia acabado de mentir descaradamente para uma criança, mas não sentia nenhum remorso por isso, pelo contrário, na primeira vez naquela noite sentiu uma esperança pura e sincera, abraçou novamente Regina esperando por algum sinal.

_ Por favor, me ame tanto assim...

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Floresta Encantada

Novamente na floresta encantada Regina retornava para ao quarto, ainda iluminado pela lua, ainda com sua brisa fria, mas lhe pareceu tão cheio de promessas, ela teria tudo que sempre quis, seria amada e teria um futuro brilhante. A figura estranha que a trouxe a deixou na mesma forma.

Uma batida a sua porta a sobressaltou. Pulou na cama e, ainda tremendo, ouviu a porta se abrir. A voz de seu pai rouca e profunda a fez sorrir.

_ Minha menina, teve um dia agitado hoje. – Ele entrou e sentou ao pé da sua cama com uma caneca de chá bem quentinha, como fazia todas as vezes que Cora feria sua pequena, física, mental ou emocionalmente e tirar Zelena dos braços de Regina como Cora havia feito seria duro para a sua menininha. – Trouxe um chá para aquecer.

_ Oh, papai, não vai acreditar no que tenho para lhe contar! Vai ficar como eu abismado! – Ela se sentou preparada para contar tudo sobre o que havia visto, ele lhe deu a xícara e insistiu que tomasse um gole.

_ Se aqueça primeiro, tenho certeza que estava na janela... como sempre olhando para os céus... e depois me conte sobre tudo.

Obedecendo ao amoroso pai Regina tomou dois goles do líquido, antes de terminar o segundo gole já estava em um sono profundo, Henry a cobriu, beijou-lhe a testa e saiu do quarto com a xícara em mãos.

_ Está feito. - disse ao passar pela porta do quarto. – Ela não se lembrará de nada referente à Zelena, absolutamente nada. – Cora sorriu na penumbra, nunca iria conseguir fazer Regina tomar nada que lhe entregasse, mas Henry era outra coisa, Regina faria qualquer coisa pelo pai, nunca suspeitaria que ele fosse o que tiraria o que guardava de mais precioso, suas lembranças da irmã. No mesmo dia que ela separou duas irmãs, ela colocou sobre um pai o peso da traição de sua ainda inocente e adorável filha.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Em algum lugar da mente de Regina Mills

_ Como você pode? – Daniel lhe perguntava. – Você esqueceu. Como pode?

Regina tentava fazer sentido do que ele falava. Será que era Emma.

_ Daniel, não é assim. – Tentou se defender.

_ Você tem que encontrar, ou será tarde demais, você tem que alcançar, antes que seja tarde demais, alcance a vitória ou vai perder tudo!

_ Daniel! – Ela sentiu uma força torcer seu corpo. – Daniel, do que você está falando?

_ Daquilo que era para ser, mas nos foi tirado, do nosso feliz para sempre, você não compreende, eu nunca irem encontrar paz se você não fizer. – Foi a primeira vez que ela sentiu ódio no olhar de seu adorável garoto do estábulo. – Queime, destrua, mate, não importa, mas... – a força que sentia contra seu corpo foi mais forte, mas ela queria compreender do que ele falava

_ Daniel! – Gritou para o nada.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Centro de Storybrooke

_ Essa é, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas a cidade mais estranha que já vi na vida... – Maura falou para Jane que agora assistia a equipe médica remover a garota na rua. – Sério, tudo que vi hoje, que vimos hoje, eu nunca imaginaria, se me contasse eu não acreditaria.

_ Bom, agora sabemos exatamente por que Regina foi seqüestrada. – Jane olhava para Maura. – O que ela pode fazer aqui foi insano, olha essa rua a destruição que foi causada.

Maura obedeceu e olhou por toda a rua, seu olha terminou no grupo em volta de Regina que aguardava em silêncio depois que duas garotas desapareceram no ar. Ela pensou em como as leis da física ali, mas desistiu da idéia, por hora.

Robin descansava nos braços agora de Zelena, mas mantinha as mãos segurando com força os dedos de Ruby, como se soubesse o quão perto de perdê-la esteve hoje, Granny foi pegar algo para comerem enquanto todos ficavam ali, esperando. David mantinha a mão no ombro de Henry, nunca soube detalhes do procedimento quando foi feito nele, agora tinha que esperar, como todos ali. Hanry dividia sua mente entre o que aconteceu, sobre quem era a garota que trouxe sua mãe do passado e que parecia constantemente irritada com ele, a outra parte da sua mente estava focada nas duas mulheres imóveis em sua frente, uma por medo e outra pela morte.

O coração de Emma estava pequeno, não por ser metade, mas pela falta de reação de Regina, talvez ela estivesse errada, talvez Regina não a amava o suficiente, com esses pensamentos na mente ela sentiu uma felicidade breve ao ouvir a morena sussurrar, bem breve mesmo.

 __ Daniel..._ – Foi a primeira palavra de Regina, que foi ouvido por cada pessoa naquela rua. E pela segunda vez naquela noite Emma sentiu seu coração se partir.


	15. Um tanto assim

Granny’s Dinner

_ Ótimo, estamos todos aqui, agora podem começar a me explicar exatamente o que eu vi. – Jane falou ao se sentar com Maura ao seu lado no Granny’s. De frente a ela Emma mantinha os dedos entrelaçados aos de Regina, que se sentava entre a loira e Henry. Ruby e Zelena pegaram cadeiras sobressalentes e se sentaram a mesa com elas. Robin, como sempre entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos coloridos de Ruby quase adormecendo.

_ Por onde quer que eu comece? – Henry perguntou.

_ Do começo. – Maura respondeu com uma lógica simples, ao menos pareceu na hora.

_ Do meu começo ou do começo de tudo? – Henry se divertia contando aquela história para alguém de fora, afinal era uma loucura sem fim.

_ Queremos saber de tudo, garoto! – Jane falou com a voz cansada.

_ Cronológica então... – Ele respirou, e entrou no clima de contador de histórias. – Era uma vez, há muitos anos, um jovem fugitivo, que corria pelo deserto, chamado Merlin...

Ao lado deles Emma mantinha o olhar concentrado na junção da mão dela com de Regina, e essa mantinha o olhar perdido no horizonte. Por fim a morena escorregou no banco e deitou no ombro da loira suspirando.

_ O que está pensando? – Emma não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta para isso.

_ Podemos conversa sobre isso depois? – Regina pediu com os olhos fechados. – Acredite ou não morrer é cansativo, e me deixa com fome, acho que devo para de fazer isso. – Gracejou.

_ Eu ficaria muito grata, acho que já ultrapassou sua cota. – Emma resolveu aproveitar da sensação de ter Regina em seus braços, mesmo que o ocorrido não saísse da sua mente. – Acho que vai ter que viver para sempre.

_ Por mim tudo bem, desde que você divida a imortalidade comigo. – Regina se afastou para ver aqueles olhos que tanto amava. – Me prometa que vai ficar para sempre comigo, mesmo que eu fique velha e gagá.

O pedido surpreendeu Emma, e lhe trouxe um sorriso.

_ Eu prometo. – Disse lhe dando um beijo calmo e sutil. – E não importa quantas vezes você se esquecer eu vou sempre fazer lembrar-se de mim.

Regina ficou sem palavras, se aconchegou mais na amada e ficou ouvindo o filho contar a longa história da família.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Apartamento dos Nolan

Assim que David chagou em casa Mary se levantou. Com calma e em silêncio para não correr o risco de acordar o Neal.

_ Ei, está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou abraçando-o pela cintura.

_ Agora está, mas foi uma noite bem complicada.

Eles se sentaram no sofá e ele contou para ela tudo que aconteceu.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Hospital

Mariana ainda estava inconsciente, presa a aparelhos e a cama com algemas. Dr. Whale olhou para a jovem por um segundo, e sentiu pena dela, afinal se a salvadora que era a boazinha tinha deixado ela naquele estado, imagina quando um dos malvados a encontrasse. Ele terminou a ronda, cumprimentando um dos anões que estava de guarda e terminou sua noite.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Granny’s Dinner

_ Espera aí, então, só para eu ter certeza que estou no caminho certo, você é bisneto do Peter Pan, neto da Branca de Neve, Príncipe Encantado, Rainha de Copas e Rumpelstiltskin, filho da Rainha Má, sobrinho da Bruxa Má do Oeste e sua prima é filha do Robin Hood? – Jane falou depois de ouvir toda a história do menino.

_ Hey, e meu filho! – Emma reclamou.

_ Sério, isso é mesmo verdade? Tudo isso? – Maura olhou incrédula. – Prove. Faça alguma magia.

_ Não! – Jane cortou. – Já fui arremessada outra uma parede e depois curada de meus ferimentos, e você ainda quer outra prova? Está louca, Maura?

Com o sorriso no rosto Regina lançou uma mágica fazendo com que Jane e Maura trocassem de roupa, para algo menos íntimo que pijamas.

_ Ok, acho que posso aceitar isso. – Maura falou impressionada.

_ Sério? Uma troca de roupas te convence? – Jane bufou e tomou mais do café, Maura riu e fez a mesma coisa. – E agora o que acontece?

_ Bom, agora vocês esquecem de tudo que viram e ouviram e voltam a vida normal. – Zelena falou com calma.

_ Não tem como no mundo de eu esquecer tudo o que vi. – Jane falou convicta.

_ Não é opcional. – Ruby explicou.

_ O... chá... – Maura falou perdendo a consciência caindo sobre o ombro de Jane que já havia adormecido.

_ Isso poderia ter sido bem mais rápido, vocês sabem, né!? – Zelena falou terminando o seu chá.

_ Elas mereciam saber a história toda na qual se envolveram, mesmo que não se lembrem. – Ruby falou calma olhando Robin suspirar no sono profundo.

_ Bom, vamos colocar elas na cama e depois ir para casa, sim, tivemos uma longa noite. – Regina falou enquanto todos levantavam.

_ Por que vocês não vão para casa com Robin e eu coloco as damas na cama. – Zelena sugeriu.

_ Adorei a idéia. – Henry pegou a prima nos braços de Ruby e Regina os tirou dali com a fumaça roxa.

Assim como a irmã, Zelena agitou os braços e estava colocando Maura e Jane na cama, tomou o cuidado de colocá-las novamente em pijamas para que não questionassem, a poção que Granny colocou na bebida delas iria apagar tudo que aconteceu desde que acordaram. Assim que estava tudo resolvido voltou para o Granny’s e encontrou Ruby limpando a mesa que haviam ocupado distraída. Chegou por trás da loba e a abraçou sentindo seu perfume.

_ Eu nunca serei grata o suficiente pelo que fez hoje, se algo acontecesse a Robin... – sua voz falhou.

Ruby girou e a abraçou de forma protetora.

_Enquanto eu estiver aqui, nada vai conseguir me impedir de manter vocês duas a salvo. - Com os olhos marejados Zelena sorriu, se sentiu segura e querida como nunca antes, ela teria que conversar com Belle, não havia como ignorar que Ruby tinha seu coração.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Assim que chegaram à mansão, Henry tomou para si a responsabilidade de colocar Robin na cama, ele sabia que as mães precisavam conversa, e apesar de estar querendo muito saber o que tinha acontecido para Regina chamar por Daniel não iria se intrometer.

No quarto, Emma sentou na cama enquanto assistiu Regina ir tomar um banho, por um instante deixou seus medos correrem soltos pela sua mente, um dos traumas que viver em lares adotivos era a eterna sensação de não ser o suficiente, o medo de ser substituído ou de estar simplesmente ocupando o lugar de outra pessoa.

Regina a encontrou imóvel e com o olhar perdido, a morena andou até Emma e colocou as mãos em cada lado do seu rosto em uma carícia leve. Quando a loira ergueu os olhos para encontrar o de Regina estavam lagrimejando, contra seu controle.

_ Você chamo por ele, Regina. Você chamou por Daniel. A primeira palavra que falou quando acordou foi o nome dele. – Sua voz saia baixa para evitar soar quebrada.

Regina sentiu uma culpa descomunal. A dor de Emma era tanta que conseguia sentir na sua parte do coração que dividiam.

_ Eu te amo um tanto assim... – Falou olhando nos olhos da loira, depois de um longo suspiro. – Eu estava lá, com você, ao seu lado. Eu vi quando me sacudiu e implorou, eu vi quando não conseguiu tirar o seu coração e nem isso. - falou tocando na pulseira que ainda estava no braço de Emma. – Que alias ainda temos que saber o que é... – Voltou a dar atenção para os olhos surpresos de Emma. – Eu vi quando mentiu descaradamente pra mim, e quando implorou que eu te amasse de volta, o que absolutamente faço. Mas por um instante fui levada a um lugar, não sei bem descrever, Daniel estava lá, ele estava furioso, e me culpava de algo. – Para longe lembrando da cena e depois voltou a olhar para a amada - Emma, ele parecia me odiar. Não vou mentir para você e dizer que não sinto nada por ele, e não me pergunte quem amo mais, pois seria impossível comparar. – Emma abaixou os olhos, mas Regina forçou seu rosto para cima indicando que a conversa ainda não havia terminado. – Daniel amou uma garota carente, que era aterrorizada pela mãe, uma garota que tinha sonhos de liberdade, que tudo que mais se importava era o pai, o namorado e um cavalo, você não... – Emma se preparou para interrompê-la, mas foi impedida pelo indicador da morena em seus lábios. – Você teve o azar de encontrar uma mulher confusa, quebrada, em reabilitação, alguém que destruiu vidas e sonhos, alguém que destruiu a sua vida e perseguiu a sua família, alguém que ganhou o título de Má e fez por onde, e ainda sim, apesar de saber exatamente o quão perigosa e cruel eu posso ser você meu deu seu coração de bom grado. Não posso compara o seu amor e o de Daniel, pois vocês nunca amaram a mesma pessoa no final das contas.

Emma estava sem palavras, as lágrimas desciam sem controle por seu rosto, Regina sorriu por ver a Xerife tão emocionada. Ela empurrou a loira para trás jogando Emma na cama, sentou na cintura da loira e com doçura beijou seu rosto, primeiro cada pálpebra, as bochechas, a testa e por fim os lábios.

As mãos de Emma quentes ergueram sua camisola de seda enquanto se arrastavam com calma pelo corpo de Mills, subindo lentamente, passando pela coxa, nádegas e costas, em uma carícia sensual, causando arrepios de prazer em Regina, conforme as mãos subiam o beijo delas ficava mais agressivo, com pequenas mordidas ao redor dos lábios, beijos no pescoço de Emma, e outras mordidas no lóbulo da orelha.

_ Ah, Emma, você é tudo o que eu quero. – Regina falou entre gemidos, fazendo algo queimar na loira.

Com toda sua força ela trocou os lados, prendendo o corpo de Regina contra a cama com o seu, uma pressão deliciosa, que fez Regina ofegar ainda mais. Puxou as alças da camisola expondo os seios de Regina e pode ver a excitação da morena clara nas demonstrações de seu corpo, olhou para a morena e viu o brilho do desejo na pupila dilatada de seus olhos castanhos. Tomou os seis nas mãos e não conseguiu ser sutil, cada pedaço do seu corpo implorava por Regina como há horas ela mesmo havia feito. Beijou, lambeu, mordiscou de leve, distribuiu chupões em cada um deles, sentiu Regina arfar e chamar por seu nome, se deliciou com as reações dela, desceu os beijos pelo ventre da morena, que corria as mãos por suas costas, puxando Emma para perto, ela queria sentir mais, mais de Emma, mais prazer.

Emma se posicionou entre as pernas de Regina e por um instante observou a mulher, ofegante, com os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto corado e um sorriso entre o prazer e a tortura, que era exatamente onde se encontrava, ela estava molhada, pronta para ser possuída e Emma adorou ver o quanto Regina a desejava.

Emma beijou seu centro de leve, viu seu corpo se contorcer enquanto ela gemia seu nome. Escorregou os dedo entre os lábios assistindo as reações no corpo de Regina. Beijou o clitóris com delicadeza e Regina quase se perdeu.

_ Emma... por favor... eu quero você... eu preciso de você... – as mãos de Regina foram até sues cabelos, e ela sorriu. Daria exatamente a Regina o que havia pedido.

Revezou entre chupar e penetrá-la com a língua. Leu as mensagens que o corpo da morena, desesperado por alívio, e a penetrou com dois dedos, continuou brincando com o clitóris inchado dela, Regina se agitava, tentando não gritar para toda a casa ouvir enquanto Emma fazia com que alcançasse o céu. E loira usou mais um dedo e sentiu o sexo da outro se contrair em uma onda de prazer que não consegui conter, gritou por Emma, as ondas de prazer corriam seu corpo, diminuindo, quando parou Emma retirou os dedos com calma, deu mais um beijo no clitóris de Regina se subiu novamente para seus lábios, a morena respirava com dificuldade, seu coração batia a mil, Emma deitou de costas, olhando para o teto e puxou o corpo de Regina contra o seu.

A ex-prefeita estava exausta, a descarga emocional e física que teve deixou sem nenhuma força, abraçou a cintura de Emma e beijou seu pescoço.

_ Eu amo você. – falou entre beijos.

_ Dizem que não se deve combinar nada ou falar de amor quando se tem um orgasmo.

_ Tudo bem, eu posso repetir para você amanhã de manhã. – Regina beijou seus lábios e começou a avançar pelo corpo de Emma.

_ Você está cansada. – Emma falou, acariciando os cabelos escuros de Regina.

_ Eu quero te dar tanto prazer quando você me proporcionou.

_ Podemos continuar amanhã, agora eu só quero relaxar com você nos meus braços antes da próxima crise insana desde lugar doido. – Regina sorriu e aceitou, aconchegou ao corpo de Emma e sentiu o sono levá-la aos poucos, mas antes de perder-se no mundo dos sonhos e pesadelos pode ouvir Emma e sorriu. – Eu te amo um tanto assim.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Entrada da Mansão Mills

Zelena decidiu andar até em casa, não beijou Ruby, como queria, não tinha nada com Belle, mas se sentia obrigada a esclarecer tudo antes de poder desfrutar daqueles lábios que não saíam da sua mente. Chegou até a porta de casa, mas antes de chegar alguém a chamou.

Lá estava ela, cabelos ruivos como os seus, olhos claros que lembravam os do pai. Zelena deu um passo em sua direção e a garota deu um passo para trás, o que lhe causou um fio de medo.

_ Precisamos conversar, mamãe.

_ Robin!? – Zelena deixou o nome escapar e a garota assentiu.

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

            Quarto da Regina (e da Emma novamente)

            Regina acordou com o coração disparado, removeu a mão de Emma que se mantinha em sua cintura e andou até o banheiro sentindo o ar lhe faltar. Havia algo muito errado acontecendo e ela não conseguia colocar em palavras o que era. Lavou o rosto tentando fazer com que o pesadelo com Daniel lhe saísse da memória.

            Seu primeiro pensamento foi falar com Emma, contar para ela sobre ex-namorado lhe assombrando os sonhos, mas ponderou. Depois de tudo que haviam passado precisavam de um pouco de ar, de tempo, ainda haviam muitas cicatrizes.

            Deitou-se novamente, escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Emma e sentiu essa se mover para acolhe-la. Inspirou o perfume da amada e pediu do fundo do coração que tudo ficasse bem pela manhã.

_ Um tanto assim... - Sussurrou para a noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... hahaha... do 3 para o 15... hahaha...  
> Mas e aí pessoas, que que estão achando?  
> Querem mais?  
> Comente!
> 
> P.S.: Ignore a nota abaixo... deu um bug aqui...


	16. Quebrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto, agora estamos certinhos... haha...

Mansão Mills

Regina acordou com o cheiro bom de café, ela viu Emma se desdobrar com a bandeja e com o máximo esforço fingiu que ainda dormia, a loira não conseguia se decidir de deixava a bandeja nas mãos ou se deixava no criado mudo, preferiu a segunda opção, quando se aproximou da cama viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Regina e soube que havia sido pega. Então escolheu pular na cama assustando Mills.

_ Você é uma criança, Emma! – Regina jogou o travesseiro nela.

_ Não sou eu quem está fingindo que está dormindo, Mills. Ou que tem jogado travesseiros nas pessoas.

Começaram uma guerra de travesseiros, em algum ponto Emma tentou conter Regina, acabou sentada no colo da morena e suas mãos segurando os punhos da outra contra o colchão, os risos foram ficando suaves, e um calor começou a subir, Emma engoliu seco quando Regina passou a língua pelo seu lábio inferior terminando em uma mordida sexy, o aperto das mãos diminuiu e elas saíram dos punhos, entrelaçaram os dedos e Emma acabou com a distância que as separava com um beijo sensual.

Com uma mão Emma manteve as mãos de Regina sobre a sua cabeça e com a outra deslizou por seu corpo, arrancando suspiros da morena.

_ Emma... – Ela conhecia esse tom de voz e descobriu que a voz rouca de desejo de Regina era o som que mais amava no mundo. – Eu... – O telefone tocou tirando elas do transe onde se encontravam. – Eu preciso ver o que é isso...

_ Não precisa não, você não é prefeita, não é responsável pela ultima maldição deixe que o que quer que seja meus pais se ajeitem. – tornou a beijar seu pescoço.

_ Emma, é a Ruby. Ela não me ligaria atoa. – Regina falou tentando se desvencilhar de Emma, fazendo com que seus corpos se tocassem e transformando tudo em preliminares.

_ Como você sabe disso. – Emma parou de se mover e encarou Regina.

_ Quando ela colocou o numero no meu telefone ela programou com uma música que só toca quando ela liga. – Emma não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

_ Eu tenho uma música? – Quis saber.

_ Céus, Emma, não, mas se quiser pode colocar uma música para você. Ou o que quer que seja. – Regina falou áspera.

Emma se afastou de Regina e se preparou para sair de cima dela quando sentiu as mãos quentes a manterem firme onde estava.

_ Me desculpe, isso foi rude. – Regina se sentou aproximando seu corpo ao de Emma e beijando-a no pescoço. – Eu prometo me retratar a altura mais tarde.

Emma deixou um gemido escapar entre seus lábios quando Mills mordiscava seu pescoço e diminuía a distância de seus corpos apertando sua bunda de forma possessiva. Assim que notou a reação do corpo de Emma Regina se afastou com um sorriso sacana atendendo o telefone.

_ Eu vou cobrar isso. – Emma falou rindo até ver o semblante tenso de Regina. – O que aconteceu agora?

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Hospital

Ruby acordou inspirada, apesar de toda a bagunça que rolou na noite anterior tudo havia acabado bem, e ela tinha planos, muitos planos, mas primeiro havia uma pessoa que precisava ver, apesar de se sentir desanimada com isso.

Chegou ao hospital e encontrou Dr. Whale subindo pelas paredes.

_ Repete isso! – Ruby pediu não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

_ Riggs surtou. – Whale falou nervosos.

_ Como assim?– Ela tentava fazer sentido de tudo que havia acontecido.

_ Ela esta bananas, não fala nada com nada.

_ Ela parecia muito bem com o uso das faculdades mentais até ontem à noite...

_ Eu não sei o que aconteceu durante a madrugada, ela acordou sem nenhum arranhão e totalmente fora de si. – Whale deixou no ar as conclusões que claramente fazia.

_ O anão de guarda? As filmagens do corredor...

_ Ele não faz ideia do que aconteceu, mas caiu no sono, com relação às fitas mais apagadas que o anão.

_ Ótimo. – Ruby falou pegando o telefone para ligar para Regina.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

 Mansão Mills

Zelena acordou com o corpo cansado, suspirou na cama absorvendo tudo que a filha havia lhe falado na noite anterior e quis chorar, quis gritar, mas se controlou. Desceu para o café e encontrou a família em uma conversa aos sussurros que parou no segundo que ela apareceu.

_ Bom dia? – perguntou incerta.

_ Bom dia, Zel... – Regina olhou para Emma e Ruby e novamente para a irmã. – Precisamos conversar.

Essa é uma frase que mesmo que você não tenha nada a esconder ou que não tenha feito nada de errado lhe trás calafrios e para a ruiva não foi diferente.

_ Certo... – Falou se sentando enquanto Robin se jogava chamando por Ruby que prontamente a ergueu. Zelena se distraiu olhando as duas até Emma coçar a garganta e chamar sua atenção.

_ Zel, eu amo você, e compreendo que as coisas têm sido complicadas, mas eu preciso que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu ontem. – Regina falou calmamente.

_ Ontem? – Imediatamente a conversa com Robin voltou a sua mente, na verdade, desde que conversou com a garota sua mente não tem saído daquele momento. – Do que estou sendo acusada desta vez? - Falou irritada.

_ Eu sei que quer proteger a Regina e se vingar aquela mulher quase tirou tudo que você mais ama...

_ Do que vocês estão falando? – A forma com a qual Zelena recebia as informações deixou clara que ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

_ Mariana Riggs amanheceu curada de todos os ferimentos e louca. – Emma falou ainda esperando ler algo em Zelena.

_ O que? – Zelena se ergueu. – E eu sou a opção mais válida?

_ Três pessoas com capacidade mágica estão envolvidas com essa mulher, eu e sua irmã ficamos juntas cada segundo desde que... ficamos juntas cada segundo. – Emma falou evitando colocar em palavras o pior momento da sua vida. – E você ficou de cuidar de Maura e Jane...

_ Eu não fiz tal coisa e vá por mim, loucura não seria nada comparado a toda dor e arrependimento que eu causaria nessa garota. – Zelena bateu a mão no balcão.

_ Nós sabemos disso. – Regina foi até a irmã e a tomou pela mão. – Sabemos que não foi você, só precisávamos descartar essa ideia.

_ Então só pode ter sido você. - Ruby que erguia Robin no ar fazendo a garotinha rir. – Foi você? Foi você? – Repetia com uma voz engraçada fazendo a menina rir. – Diz pra mim, foi você Robin?

Uma luz acendeu na mente de Zelena, Ruby poderia estar mais correta que imaginava.

_ Talvez você esteja certa... – Zelena falou devagar. – Pode ter sido a Robin...

_ Zel, Robin um bebê. – Regina falou rindo da ideia e voltando para o enlace entre as pernas de Emma, que estava sentada em um dos bancos da ilha da cozinha.

_ Bom... Regina, o que lembra de ontem? – Zel olhou para a irmã enquanto Emma lhe puxava para perto só para poder senti-la e Ruby olhava para Robin com receio enquanto a garotinha gargalhava com as mãos entre seus cabelos coloridos.

_ As coisas não meio bagunçadas, algumas coisas eu consigo me lembrar claramente, mas outras não. – Regina entrelaçou seus dedos ao de Emma e deixou que eles brincassem. – Eu me lembro de estar lá, de ver uma versão mais nova de mim, de Emma...

_ Bom, quem trouxe sua versão mais nova do passado foi a versão mais velha de Robin. – Zelena falou indo a geladeira pegar uma mamadeira para poder esquentar, enquanto as outras mulheres fitavam Robin que mordiscava a própria mãozinha distraída.

_ Como chegou a conclusão que ela quem enlouqueceu Mariana? – Ruby falou tirando a mãozinha de Robin da boca e recebendo um gemido de reclamação.

_ Porque ela voltou aqui e conversou comigo. – Zelena falou em um suspiro.

_ E o que ela falou? – Regina viu o olhar da irmã fugir das pessoas da sala e temeu pela resposta.

_ Como seria o mundo sem você, Sis. – Zelena se serviu de chá aguardando a mamadeira ficar em uma temperatura aceitável, Emma lhe deu um suave beijo no pescoço e a abraçou ainda mais. – Emma pira, quando conseguimos remover o bracelete, ela perde o controle da mágica e quase destrói a cidade...

_ Não precisamos pensar nisso. – Emma cortou ao sentir o corpo de Regina enrijecer. – Nada disso vai acontecer.

_ Ela disse como remover o bracelete? – Regina perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

_ Sim. – Zelena pegou a mamadeira e sentiu a temperatura antes de passar para Ruby para alimentar Robin. – Gold.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Loja de Penhores e Antiguidades

O sino fez com que Gold virasse calmamente e encontrasse Emma, Regina e Zelena, a ruiva não gostava da ideia do homem próxima a Robin e Ruby escolheu ficar com a pequena em casa.

_ Regina, que bom ver você tão bem. – Falou da forma formal e excessivamente simpática. – Senhorita Swan, Zelena, o que as trazem ao meu humilde estabelecimento.

_ Gold. – Regina cumprimentou brevemente. – Precisamos remover esse bracelete. – Apontou para o braço da loira.

O homem olhou o objeto com calma, analisando e logo deu um sorriso.

_ Tenho algo que será perfeito para isso.

Ele sumiu para dentro da loja e voltou com um frasco cinza.

_ E qual será o preço? – Zelena questionou cruzando os braços.

_ Esse é por conta da casa. – Com o olhar duvidoso das mulheres a sua frente ele reafirmou. – Sem trapaças.

Emma ainda se sentia incomodada, algo estava muito errado ali, estava muito fácil. Aproximou-se do homem e deixou que ele jogasse o líquido no objeto.

O líquido brilhou brevemente e sem dificuldades Emma o removeu. A peça trouxe curiosidade às mulheres Mills e Emma lhes entregou o objeto. Antes de se afastar, porém, Gold a segurou pelo braço, aproveitando da distração das outras.

_ Toda magia tem um preço, Emma, e o amor é a magia mais forte de todas. – Falou de uma forma sombria.

_ O que você quer dizer? – Emma sentiu a irritação no fundo do seu ser.

_ Que você deve aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo ao lado da pessoa amada, até que esse preço seja cobrado.

_ Gold...

_ Não é uma ameaça, Swan, só um conselho de um homem que já viveu demais.

_ Gold, você sabe dizer de onde vem isso? – Regina interrompeu a troca de palavras sem perceber a seriedade no rosto de Emma.

_ Difícil, não é da nossa parte do mundo, acredito que seja algo oriental... – Falou sem dar mais explicações. – Não sei se ira funcionar novamente, essa poção para neutralizar é uma das mais fortes que já vi.

Elas se deram por satisfeitas e estavam prontas para partir, Emma ainda deu mais olhar para Gold, incomodada pelos comentários, mas entrelaçou sua mão com a da amada e escolheu seguir o conselho do homem.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Por aí, em Storybrooke

Emma queria ficar colada em Regina cada segundo que podia, mas ainda era Xerife da cidade, e não queria sufocar a morena, contra todas as vontades do seu corpo se despediu da mulher e foi trabalhar.

Regina e Zelena seguiram para casa, com passos tranquilos, absorvendo o fato que nada de ruim estava acontecendo, apesar dos demônios que mantinham cativos os seus respectivos corações.

Zelena queria conta a Regina toda a conversa que teve com a filha, além do futuro tenebroso sem a irmã, queria compartilhar a espada que estava prestes a despencar sobre seu coração, já a mais nova queria falar sobre seus sonhos com Daniel e a dor que eles lhe traziam, mas ambas não queriam preocupar uma a outra e assim seguiram, guardando seus segredos e falando de amenidades.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Mansão Mills

Ruby admirava Robin ressoar. Ela não conseguia explicar o amor que sentia pela pequena, era como se fosse sangue do seu sangue. Mesmo com a garotinha dormindo a manteve em seus braços, incapaz de se afastar, como se o perigo da noite anterior ainda estivesse rondando.

Sentada na biblioteca deixou sua mente correr até a figura que viu brevemente durante a noite passada, o jeito mandão idêntico a de Zelena fez com que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios.

_ Você será uma coisa, não vai? – Falou aos sussurros.

As irmãs Mills chegaram em casa e as encontraram, Regina sorriu, para ela Zelena e Ruby seriam uma família perfeita par a pequena Robin. Zelena quis não senti o coração perder uma batida com aquela cena, contra sua vontade sentiu os olhos marejarem e caminhou até a loba.

_ Está na hora de alguém tirar uma soneca. – Ruby fez uma careta e entregou Robin depositando um suave beijo e sorrindo para Zelena.

A mais velha subiu com o bebê e Ruby foi encontrar com Regina.

_ Como foi tudo? – Questionou se sentando na bancada assistindo a outra organizar a cozinha do café.

_ Estranhamente tranquilo. – Regina falou colocando evidente seu desconforto.

_ E isso é ruim? – Ruby pegou uma maça da travessa que Regina colocou ao seu lado e mordeu.

_ Não, só... tudo sempre é complicado e terrível, é muito estranho que não tenha sido um pesadelo. – Regina suspirou. – Principalmente envolvendo Gold.

_ Não se preocupe, todas nós vamos ficar preparada. – Ruby desceu e abraçou a amiga. – Nada de ruim vai acontecer. – Depois de alguns minutos se soltaram. – E agora o que vai fazer da vida? Voltar a prefeitura?

_ Acho que não, talvez abrir algo meu... – Ponderou. – talvez uma concorrência para Granny...

_ Boa sorte, do jeito que ela é tem grandes riscos de atirar em você só pela ideia... – Ruby disse rindo e Regina a acompanhou.

_ Talvez uma floricultura, onde as pessoas poder tomar um chá no fim de tarde e comer tortas. – Falou com a ideia crescendo no seu íntimo.

_ Soa muito bem... – Ruby falou olhando para o ar gesticulando com as mãos. – Flores Mills. – Sorriu. – Dá um nome legal.

_ Flores Mills... – Regina repetiu sentindo o nome e sorrindo. – Se precisar de um emprego... – Deixou no ar.

_ Aceito! – Ruby falou animada.

A campainha tocou chamando a atenção das mulheres, Regina foi atender e encontrando Belle.

_ Céus, como vocês estão? – a baixinha abraçou Regina que se sentiu desconfortável, mas retornou o gesto. – Acabei de descobrir no Granny’s.

_ Estamos todas bem. – Regina falou tranquila. – Apesar de tudo, as coisas ficaram bem.

De Regina a bibliotecária abraçou Ruby que não se incomodou com o gesto. E foi essa a cena que Zelena encontrou quando desceu. Ruby e Belle conversando calmamente sobre a noite anterior e os eventos da manhã. Até a baixinha ver Zelena se aproximar.

_ Zel, como você está? – Belle perguntou e Zelena se pegou sem conseguir responder. Sua mente estava confusa e seu coração pesado. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer, o que Robin lhe implorou para fazer na noite anterior, então o fez.

Regina não acreditou em seus olhos, e Ruby perdeu o ar, enquanto assistiam Zelena se jogar nos braços de Belle e beijá-la com tudo que tinha em si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, galera? Gostaram? Querem mais?  
> Comente!


	17. A um passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE! Voltei...   
> tanta coisa rolou nestes últimos meses...   
> me apaixonei, me mudei, estou trabalhando em um livro... 
> 
> E acabei não tendo tempo, mas agora estou ajeitando tudo e pude voltar para cá...   
> Espero que curtam o capítulo...
> 
> Bom vamos lá...

Aos arredores de Storybrooke

Regina se sentou na em um tronco e retirou da bolsa um pote com uma torta de chocolate, pegou um livro na sua bolsa e ali permaneceu, aguardando, lendo. Depois de alguns minutos o lobo saiu das sombras, andou lentamente e se deitou ao lado de Mills, ela lhe afagou o topo da cabeça entre as orelhas e começou a ler em voz alta, Morro dos ventos uivantes era o livro, mas isso não fazia diferença pra Ruby, a companhia sim.

Depois de algumas páginas, Regina parou e guardou o livro.

_ Ruby, faz uma semana... – Antes de concluir a frase o lobo estava longe na floresta.

Regina se levantou, tirou a poeira das roupas e se colocou a caminho de casa com um suspiro.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

Emma acordou sozinha na cama, o que não era novidade a essa altura, Regina dormia cada vez menos, no seu intimo Emma sabia que Ruby não era a única questão atrapalhando os sonhos da amada. A morena falava dormindo, e todas as noites Daniel estava em seus sonhos.

Desanimada a Xerife desceu as escadas pra encontrar Zelena pensativa com uma caneca de chá na mão.

_ Bom dia. – A loira falou mordendo uma pera que estava sobre a bancada. Recebendo um simples aceno da ruiva.

Um silêncio pesado caiu, Emma sentia a necessidade de falar algo.

_ Será que vai chover hoje?

_ Não creio. – Foi toda a resposta que conseguiu.

Ambas permaneceram tomando o café em silêncio, até a porta se abrir, trazendo uma Regina com o rosto desanimado, não precisava de palavras, todas sabiam, Ruby ainda se recusava a conversar. Não que Regina contava para Zelena como as coisas estavam com Ruby.

_ Bom dia. – Regina falou de forma genérica e seguiu dando um beijo em Emma.

_ Vou checar Robin. – Zelena falou e subiu a escada parando no topo, fora do campo de visão da irmã.

_ Desculpa, amor, achei que iria chegar a tempo de te encontrar na cama. – Regina suspirou.

_ Tudo bem, linda. – Emma a enlaçou encaixando seu rosto no pescoço da morena. – Como está Ruby?

_ Não sei, ela não sai da forma de lobo, não conversa comigo. – Regina falou chateada. – Talvez eu devesse deixa-la em paz...- Considerou.

_ Não, mesmo que ela não fale nada, só o fato de você estar lá todas as manhãs de certa forma está ajudando a Red, mesmo que só para ela saber que alguém se importa...

Zelena segurou as lágrimas, suspirou e se virou para entrar no quarto dando de cara com Henry que a observava em silêncio.

_ Bom dia, tia. – Ele falou com um sorriso triste.

Ela murmurou uma resposta e entrou no seu quarto.

O jovem sentou com as mães e tomou café, tiveram uma conversa leve sobre os planos do dia e Emma se permitiu aproveitar o momento, entre passar o suco e pegar o café. Ela tinha uma família, algo dela, ela assistia Regina e Henry discutir sobre um corte de cabelo que o garoto se recusava a fazer, ela sorriu ao perceber que sempre desejará aquele sentimento, de pertencer. Mas sua felicidade foi cortada pelo bocejo de Regina.

Observando Mills ela podia ver o cansaço acumulado pelas noites não dormidas, o aviso de Gold soou como uma maldição aos seus ouvidos, seria isso? Daniel estaria sempre ali, esgueirando a sua felicidade?

_ Você não acha, amor? – Regina a trouxe para a realidade. – Ficaria muito melhor, e não cairia nos seus olhos mais...

_ Eu acho que você deveria deixar o cabelo crescer que nem um cantor de banda de rock pesado, assim todo pro ar. – Emma fazia gestos com as mãos mostrando como o cabelo dele deveria ficar.

_ Tá bom, mãe. Quando chegar da escola você pode cortar? – Henry falou fazendo Regina gargalhar e Emma fazer uma careta.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Biblioteca Municipal

Uma semana e Belle ainda estava surpresa por ter sido beijada. Não que ela não houvesse gostado, longe disso, mas a forma que Ruby simplesmente sairá correndo da mansão e o fato de não ter colocado os pés na  cidade depois disso de certa forma a deixava triste, ela gostava da Red, quando estava sem memórias a loba estava lá ao seu lado, dando suporte, detestava saber que seu relacionamento com Zelena estava lhe causando tanta dor.

Relacionamento é uma palavra forte, ela não fazia ideia do que ela era para Zelena, durante a semana conversavam, tomavam café, mas Zelena não voltou a beijá-la e ela não soube bem o que fazer a seguir.

Mas nesta noite, teria sua resposta.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Centro de Storybrooke

Zelena caminhava lentamente empurrando o carrinho de Robin que estava adormecida, a criança mostrava claros sinais de que estava sentindo falta de Ruby, chorava constantemente de uma forma sentida e partia ainda mais o coração bagunçado de Robin.

Sua mente divagava sobre o que seria da sua vida quando viu a jovem de cabelos ruivos que começou toda essa confusão.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – Zelena perguntou olhando ao redor. – E o que fez com Mariana Riggs? – Sentada em um dos bancos da praça Robin coçava os olhos acabando de acordar. – Você tem dormido aqui? – Zelena se sentou ao seu lado tocando o rosto da filha com carinho. – Por que? O que está acontecendo?

_ Bom dia, mamã. – Robin falou com a voz grogue. – Muito energia, muito cedo... – falou em um bocejo. – Vamos ver... acho que tem alguma coisa errada com o futuro... – disse com um olhar tenso, idêntico ao que a mãe tinha no rosto.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

A casa ficava tão silenciosa quando todos saiam, era algo tão estranho, Regina lembrava de como o lugar era quando ficou sozinha, por anos, mas depois de Henry, Emma, Zelena e Robin começarem a morar com ela esses minutos de paz eram raros, e logo se transformavam em algo incomodo.

Sentou por alguns minutos na sala e contra sua vontade foi embalada em um sono que, como sempre, era tenso, carregado de turbilhões de sentimentos, com Daniel gritando aos seus ouvidos.

Acordou assustada e pegou o celular para ligar para Emma, mas não queria deixar a namorada ainda mais preocupada, mandou uma mensagem para Ruby, mas como todas as anteriores essa nem foi recebida.

Suspirou, ela estava cansada, exausta e não conseguia descansar. Ouviu Zelena entrar e chamar por ela. E resolveu contar tudo que estava acontecendo para a irmã. Antes de abrir a boca porém, dei de cara com sua sobrinha, com as mãos no bolso e um olhar dividido entre admiração e vergonha.

_ Regina, essa é Robin. – Zelena as apresentou e seguiu para a cozinha fazer algo para filha comer. – E ela tem muitas coisas para contar.

Regina admirou a jovem por alguns minutos, ela viu os olhos do pai da garota, mas as características da mãe sobressaíam.

_ Olá, Robin. – Regina estendeu a mão, mas a jovem a abraçou, depois de um tempo desfez do abraço embaraçada.

_ Oi. – Disse tímida.

Zelena a chamou para se sentar para comer, e Regina pegou a Robin bebê que acabava de despertar no colo.

_ Vamos lá, conte pra Regina o que me contou. – Zelena pediu enquanto Robin colocava um pedaço de bolo na boca.

_ Eu estou presa aqui. – A jovem falou quando finalmente conseguiu engolir o bolo. – Não consigo voltar para o futuro.

_ Algum problema com sua mágica? – Regina perguntou.

_ Oh não, minha mágica está funcionando perfeitamente. – Robin falou lembrando de Riggs.

_ Então pode ser com o destino. – Regina ponderou. – Talvez a algo de errado com a mágica do futuro. – As irmãs trocaram um olhar, ambas haviam chegado na mesma conclusão.

_ Como resolvemos isso? – Robin perguntou preocupada. – Não posso ficar aqui, isso pode atrapalhar ainda mais o futuro.

_ Você já o mudou completamente... – Regina falou e Zelena olhou para fora, com sua mente até o lobo que vagava pela floresta. – Não acho que piora muito...

_ Certo. – Robin falou desanimada.

_ Agora me explique exatamente o que fez com Mariana Riggs. – Regina exigiu.

_ Justiça. – Robin falou desafiadora.

_ Então amanhã irá desfazer essa justiça sua. – Zelena falou imponente.

_ MÃE! Ela tentou matar a gente. E...

_ Não me importa! – Zelena continuou firme, mas suspirou e tocou a mão de Robin de leve. – Se fizermos isso não seremos melhores que ela.

_ Não quero ser melhor que ela, só quero que ela pague pelo que causou. – Robin falou retirando a mão da de Zelena.

_ Mas eu quero, eu quero que você seja melhor que ela, que seja melhor que eu. – Zelena falou com calma. – E quero que você deseje isso também. – Suspirou. – Mas não posso controlar você, somente você pode definir qual caminho seguir, qual tipo de mágica será a sua e o que era será. Uma força para o bem ou algo a ser temido. – Ela olhou os olhos confusos da filha, o medo estava ali. – Independente do que você escolher irei sempre amar você. – Ela abraçou a garota que correspondeu com um laço apertado. – Por hora, suba, tome um banho com calma, vou providenciar algumas roupas, tá bom?

A jovem assentiu e subiu.

_ Você é uma ótima mãe. – Regina falou sorrindo para a irmã.

_ E ela herdou a raiva que corrompe as mulheres Mills... – Zelena falou com pesar.

_ É pude ver isso também. – Regina colocou o bebê no chiqueirinho na sala e se sentou com a irmã. – Vamos estar aqui para ajuda-la. – Disse confortando a irmã mais velha que se deixou abraçar.

_ Sim, nós vamos. – Zelena falou sentindo o carinho da irmã. – Ela sente falta da Ruby. – Zel falou vendo a filha brincar com desinteresse com uma pelúcia que a loba havia lhe dado.

_ Somente ela? – Regina tentou pescar algo pra compreender o que acontecia com a irmã.

_ Podemos deixar essa conversa pra outra hora? – Zelena pediu se afastando.

_ Podemos. – Regina suspirou. – Na verdade, há outro assunto que precisamos conversar

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Loja de penhores

_ Gold. – Emma chamou no segundo que a porta se fechou atrás de si.

_ Xerife, em que posso ser útil? – O homem falou com seu sorriso de sempre se apoiando no balcão.

_ O que está acontecendo com Regina? – Emma falou claramente nervosa.

_ Quantas chances eu tenho para adivinhar? – Disse sarcástico e Emma avançou em seu colarinho.

_ Não venha com brincadeiras, eu já estou cansada disso...

_ Ok ok, sem problemas. – Ele disse se afastando dela. – Mas tem um preço.

_ E qual é o seu preço? – Emma falou com ódio.

_ Uma escolha. – Ele desfez o sorriso. – Você terá que escolher entre Henry e Regina. – Emma tornou a avançar na direção do homem, mas ele se antecipou. – Não se preocupe, não farei nada com nenhum deles, na verdade você nem precisa me responder. Mas terá que fazer essa escolha.

_ Por que? – Emma falou tensa. – Por que tenho que escolher entre os dois?

_ Porque tudo tem um preço. – Ele deixou a loira estuda suas palavras por um tempo. – Volte amanhã, se estiver pronta para pagar pelas respostas te darei um meio para encontra-las.

Emma bateu a porta ao sair, parou na calçada e sentiu o sol contra seu rosto. Mais perguntas encheram sua mente: qual seria o preço da resposta? Valeria a pena? Durante a tarde almoçou com os pais e passou o dia tentando descobrir onde estava, afinal, a jovem Robin.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

Emma ficou muda, olhando para sua sala de estar, lá estava ela, a garota que passou todo o dia procurando, jogando Xbox com Henry.

_ Você é muito muito muito ruim nisso... – Robin ria as custas de Henry que estava levando um coro no jogo.

_ Você fala demais sabia. – O garoto não havia esquecido as coisas que a prima havia lhe dito, mas ali não era o lugar para aquela conversa.

_ Emma. – Regina chegou a sala com um avental e lhe deu um beijo suave. – Eu vou te explicar tudo, sobe para tomar um banho, o jantar está quase pronto.

_ Ok. – Disse ainda olhando torto para a situação.

Regina voltou para a cozinha e terminou de preparar o jantar com Zelena.

_ Você vai falar com Emma? – A ruiva perguntou preocupada.

_ Quando tivermos tudo pronto, não tem razão para preocupa-la com isso agora. – Ela sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e seu corpo deu uma bambeada.

_ Regina? – Zelena correu até ela.

_ É só cansaço. – A morena explicou. – Assim que terminar uma versão mais forte do soro que você fez pra eu lembrar eu descubro o que Daniel insiste que eu esqueci.

Uma vez o jantar pronto Regina subiu e encontrou Emma terminando de se vestir.

_ Droga, perdi o show. – A morena brincou.

_ Não por isso - Emma começou a tirar a camisa com um sorriso sexy, mas parou no caminho. – Pensando bem... se começarmos não vamos jantar hoje...

Regina riu e a beijou com saudade. Sentaram na cama e a morena contou tudo sobre Robin. Emma não gostou da ideia de deixar a garota livre para decidir o que fazer com Riggs, mas aceitou esperar.

Quando desceram encontraram a mesa posta e todos sentados esperando. Juntaram-se a eles e jantaram, conversavam, falavam sobre o dia, volta e meia Robin deixava escapar alguma informação sobre a vida que levou até seus 16.

_ ... o encontro estava indo bem, apesar de estranho, tipo, era a primeira vez... fomos ao Granny’s e Vovó ficava o tempo todo indo a mesa, o que não deixou nada mais fácil. Principalmente porque ela resolveu que seria uma boa ideia deixar a espingarda na prateleira atrás do balcão, bem visível. – Todos riram. – No fim da noite ele me levou até em casa. – ela deixou algumas risadas escaparem. – Na hora que ele foi me beijar, mamãe se transformou em um lobo e...

Assim que ouviu o que disse se calou, e os risos na mesa morreram, o olhar de Zelena se prendeu a mesa, assim como da jovem Robin.

_ Eu tenho uma namorada. – Henry disse distraindo todos da mesa. – Não é assim namorada-namorada, mas tipo... eu estava pensando em chamar ela para sair...

_ Eu proíbo, você é muito novo. – Emma disse séria.

_ Uau, Emma, eu achei que Regina iria disser isso, não você. – Zelena riu, mas ao olhar para a irmã sua risada morreu. – Sis?

Regina mantinha a mão na cabeça, claramente sentindo dor.

_ Está tudo bem, é só uma dor de cabeça. – Zelena e Emma trocaram um olhar sério. – Só preciso descansar um pouco. – Afagou a mão de Emma que a segurava com mais força que percebia. – Está tudo bem. – Lhe sorriu. – E Henry, você está duplamente proibido. – Deu uma risada fraca. – Eu vou subir, ok? Vocês limpam a bagunça.

Tensos eles assistiam Regina subir os degraus. Emma já tinha sua resposta. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Regina.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Entrada da Mansão Mills

Belle tocou a campainha e aguardou nervosa, Zelena atendeu, não queria ter que explicar jovem ruiva que estava lavando louças com Henry então achou melhor que dessem uma volta.

_ Como você está? – Belle começou.

_ Bem e você? Como está? – Zelena retornou.

_ Confusa, devo confessar. – Elas deram mais alguns passos em silêncio.- Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas não sei se foi adrenalina, ou ...

_ Não foi adrenalina. – Zelena confessou. – Foi precipitado de minha parte, mas ainda sim, não foi adrenalina...

_ Então... ? – Belle parou de andar e segurou a mão de Zelena. – O que acontece agora?

_ Que tal um encontro? Sentamos, conversamos e descobrimos, o que acha?

_ Acho perfeito. – Belle abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e Zelena lhe sorriu de volta.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Aos arredores de Storybrooke

Ruby assistia a natureza amanhecer, era bom estar ali, libertador. Sabia que fugir foi imaturo, mas estava confusa, cansada. Precisava de espaço, o horário de sempre ouviu o som de Regina se transportar para o local de sempre, sabia que a amiga estava chateada com a forma que lidou com tudo, mas saber que ela sempre viria, todas as manhãs era acalentador.

Mas desta vez Regina superou as expectativas.

Assim que avistou Ruby, Robin agitou os braços e soltou gritinho. Ruby não conseguiu esconder a felicidade de encontrar a garotinha. Voltou para a floresta e minutos depois apareceu propriamente vestida.

_ Você apelou. – Falou com a voz rouca pelo pouco uso.

_ Você não me deu opções. – o bebê se jogava na direção de Ruby. – Oi, minha linda, que saudade de você...

Regina se sentou e assistiu as duas brincando por parte da manhã.

_ Como estão as coisas em casa? – Ruby perguntou fingindo que não era uma pergunta importante.

_ Bem. – Regina falou em um suspiro. – A Robin ainda esta aqui. A mais velha. Parece que algo no futuro está impedindo que ela volte. Ainda não começamos a investiga.

_ Hum... – Ruby conseguia sentir que não estava tudo bem. – Você está bem?

_ Não muito... – Ela contou sobre os sonhos, como estava ficando cada vez mais estranhos e como estava cansada.

Ela havia levado um café da manhã completo. E deixou as duas brincarem por toda a manhã e quando Robin adormeceu era hora de voltar para casa.

_ Quer uma carona? – Regina perguntou.

_ Ainda não. – Ruby coçou a nuca pensativa. – Vou aproveitar mais um pouco, ok?

_ Sem problemas, até amanhã. – Regina se preparou para partir.

_ Você não tem que vir. – Red falou sem olhar para a amiga.

_ É, eu não tenho que vir... – Regina lhe sorriu. – Até amanhã, Ruby.

Ela desapareceu no ar e Ruby ficou um pouco mais, sentada, pensando no que queria fazer da vida.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

Regina colocou Robin no berço com cuidado. Zelena havia acabado de voltar do Cofre Mills.

_ Como já tinha todo o material foi mais fácil fazer desta vez, deixei ela o mais forte que pude sem te colocar em risco.

_ Certo, obrigada, Zel. – Regina pegou a poção e foi para seu quarto.

Pensou em como Emma iria reagir a tudo aqui, seria uma luta, iriam discutir sobre, Emma iria insistir que não era seguro, sem contar o fator Daniel.

Mas bom, tem aquele ditado, “peça perdão e não permissão”. Era tomou o frasco e se deitou confortavelmente na cama, aguardando o sono, que desta vez lhe traria respostas.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Loja de penhores

O sino da porta soou, mas Gold não precisava se virar para saber que era Emma.

_ Então, Xerife, o que decidiu?

_ Eu aceito, Gold. – Ela falou se sentindo mal. – O que preciso fazer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá aí, mais confusão...   
> O que acharam? O que vai acontecer a seguir?   
> Abraços...


	18. Chapter 18

Mansão Mills

Robin encontrou a mãe parada no batente do quarto de Regina, o olhar tenso, e as mãos segurando um frasco vazio.

_ O que está acontecendo?

_ Sua tia não tem conseguido dormir, desde que Marina... – Resistiu a vontade de entrar no assunto, dando o espaço que prometeu a si mesma que daria a filha. – E eu estou tentando ajudar.

Marina, Robin olhou para dentro do quarto, a tia respirando profundamente. Ela conhecia a história dela, de todas elas, da avó, da tia e da mãe, e as palavras da sua mãe voltaram a sua mente.

_ Você me amaria mesmo que eu fosse ruim, mesmo que eu fizesse algo terrível?

_ Sim, eu te amaria. – Zelena observou os olhos da filha com cuidado.

Marina assentiu e saiu andando. Ela tinha que fazer algo, algo que não queria fazer.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Restaurante da Vovó

Ruby precisava de um banho, claro, havia se banhado no lago na floresta, mas precisava de sabonete, shampoo, e muita água quente, assim que entrou sentiu todos os olhares para ela, seguiu para a cozinha e o cheiro de tempero familiar inundou seu olfato, e lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos, vovó sabia que estava ali, seus sentidos de lobo foram se perdendo com o tempo, mas ainda estavam ali. Desligou o fogo, retirou o avental e estendeu os braços para a neta, onde Ruby se escondeu e deu vazão as lágrimas que havia guardado para si por tempo demais.

Os minutos passaram e a senhora se manteve afagando as costas da jovem, queria ter as palavras certas para aliviar as dores que a sufocavam, mas não havia, nunca haveria, nem todas as palavras do mundo curariam um coração partido, a vida havia lhe ensinado isso.

Quando percebeu que os soluços haviam cessado colocou as mãos ao redor do rosto de Ruby, e lhe beijou com carinho a testa.

_ Podemos abrir uma vaga para mais uma garçonete, você poderia voltar a trabalhar aqui...

_ Não, vovó, não tem demanda para isso... – Ruby disse com um sorriso triste. – Além disso Ashley tem ido bem sozinha. – Ruby suspirou e colocou suas mãos sobre as da avó. – Não acho que me cabe nesta cidade.

Quando o entendimento chegou a vovó seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_ Oh, minha filha... – a senhora se viu dividida, sabia que seria uma experiência boa para Ruby, novos ares, mas queria mantê-la ali, ao alcance dos seus braços.

_ Eu vou embora de Storybrooke. – Ruby suspirou, ela ainda não sabia o que queria da vida, mas sabia o que não queria, não queria ficar mais naquela cidade.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Hospital de Storybrooke

Marina andou calmamente pelo hospital, cada passa tomando seu tempo, repensando toda sua vida, e tudo que aprendeu. Suas ações haviam alterado tantas coisas, partido tantos corações na tentativa de salvação, será que valia a pena? Será que seus atos não criaram um futuro ainda pior? E por que não conseguia voltar? O que havia acontecido? O que ela havia feito?

Chegou a porta do quarto encontrando David com uma caneca de chocolate.

_ Ei, você! – David foi em sua direção e ela ergueu as mãos.

_ Calma, Sr. Nolan, vim corrigir meus erros. – Falou com toda a sinceridade. – Vim desfazer o feitiço.

Ela parou na porta ainda fechada e suspirou juntando forças.

_ É complicado. – David suspirou. – Emma me colocou a par da situação ontem a noite. – Ele explicou ao olhar confuso dela. – Enfrentar seu inimigo sem se deixar levar pela dor e raiva. Eu sei como é isso. – Ele colocou a mão no ombro da jovem.

_ E como faço isso? Como não deixo a raiva me dominar? Ela merece! – Ela se exaltou. – Todos sabemos.

_ Quando se olha assim vai perceber que muitos tiveram uma razão para as atitudes, como você, Marina foi movida por raiva e dor. Alguém tem que quebrar o ciclo, ou a roda nunca irá parar.

Marina assentiu, abriu a porta e encarou a mulher insana que tremia descabelada presa a cama.

_ Eu odeio você. – Falou para a mulher. – Mas não quero ser como você, apesar de já lhe ter feito muito mal com esse feitiço, que se dependesse de mim duraria para sempre... – riu sozinha. – E depende. – Suspirou. – Poder é algo assustador. – Olhou para suas mãos. – Mas eu sei que tipo de mágica a minha será. – Sorriu lembrando das palavras de sua mãe, se permitiu sentir novamente o calor que elas lhe trouxeram, a sensação de ser amada e com isso, curou Marina Riggs.

Marina ainda estava sentindo a confusão se dispersar, sentindo sua sanidade voltar e seus pensamentos ficarem mais claros quando a porta abriu e Robin saiu, minutos antes de David entrar com uma equipe de médicos.

_ Marina Riggs, você está presa. – David falou com um sorriso.

 

**=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=**

 

Loja de penhores

_ Por que você está fazendo isso? – Emma perguntou suspeita.

_ Porque é a coisa certa a fazer... – Gold respondeu olhando entre prateleiras. – E ao mesmo tempo será bem interessante, descobrir até onde vai o amor verdadeiro.

Ele encontrou uma caixa guardada com magias e chaves, abriu e lá um pedaço de giz aguardava. Entrou nos fundos da loja e Emma o acompanhou. Lá dentro fez um espaço no chão, um círculo e escreveu algumas runas ao redor, admirou o trabalho. Pegou duas capas e jogou uma capa para Emma.

_ Você está preparada? Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou para Emma que não sabia a resposta correta, mas sentia que era algo que precisava ser feito.

_ Vamos lá. – Falou pegando a capa e entrando no círculo ao lado de Gold.

Ouviu com atenção as palavras que ele lhe falou e com um flash de luz estavam na floresta encantada.

_ O que é isso, Gold? Como a resposta dos problemas de Regina estão aqui?

_ Faça silêncio, Emma, não queremos que eles nos ousam. – Ele apontou para um casebre escondido além das arvores, ao lado de um lindo lago.

Conseguiam ouvir dali um homem cortando toras de madeira e uma voz familiar para Emma cantando doces melodias.

_ O que... Como? – Emma assistia entre as folhagens Daniel trabalhando com o machado, mas essa não foi a parte que fez seu coração se despedaçar, mas sim, Regina, sentada no pequeno jardim, com um bebe no colo, cantando para ele adormecesse. – Gold, o que é isso? Exijo uma explicação! – Emma falou irritada, mas com a voz tão baixa quanto conseguiria.

_ Ela conseguiu, Emma. – Gold falou com um sorriso no rosto, lembrando da época da sua vida que era daquela forma, simples. – Ela conseguiu fugir de Cora, eles encontraram essa cabana, reformaram, criaram feitiços de proteção, casaram e tiveram um bebê. Essa é a vida que a Regina conquistou.

_ Mas como assim? E a Maldição, meus pais, Henr... – As perguntas morreram na sua garganta, seu coração disparava.

_ Esse é o ponto, senhorita Swan. Ela não precisa da maldição aqui, então você não será enviada para o futuro, não irá encontrar Bael, não irá engravidar, e seu amado filho nunca terá existido.

As lágrimas caiam com força, e Emma cedeu ao chão.

_ A única forma de você tem sua família no futuro, seu filho, é se você mudar o destino de Regina colocando ela em um caminho de dor e destruição. Ou você pode simplesmente esquecer que Henry existe. – Gold aguardou em silêncio assistindo Daniel fazer o beber rir acabando com todos os esforços de Regina, que riu mesmo assim. – O que será, Emma? Henry ou Regina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E agora, time, o que estão sentindo?   
> \- Red vai mesmo deixar Storybrooke?   
> \- O que Emma vai decidir? O que vocês decidiriam no lugar dela? 
> 
> Beijos


	19. Vitória

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Ministério da Floresta Encantada adverte, ler esse capítulo pode causar raiva, ódio, e uma vontade incontrolável de agredir a autora.

Mansão Mills

Quando Regina acordou ela não pode se mover, tudo fez sentido, e seu coração batia apertado. Zelena entrou no quarto com alívio por vê-la despertar.

_ Sis, boa tarde, então, como está se sentindo? Descobriu o que estava tirando seu sono?

Regina tomou fôlego, pronta para responder a irmã, mas não foi capaz, uma torrente de lágrimas a impedia, soluços lhe roubaram a capacidade de falar.

A única coisa que pode fazer foi abraçar a irmã e sentir-la retornar o abraço.

_ Está tudo bem, Regina. - Zelena tentava confortar-la. - Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos resolver o que quer que seja, juntas.

A forma como Zelena estava errada chegava a ser infantil. Nada nunca mais ficaria bem.

_ Quer que eu chame pela Emma?

Em uma frase as lágrimas pararam. Uma pergunta simples trazia tantas emoções, medo, tristeza, dor, raiva. Regina saiu dos braços da irmã e pegou o telefone mandando mensagens e ligando para Emma, mas sempre recebia a mesma mensagem. Emma estava fora de área.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Floresta Encantada

Regina irá entender. Ela nunca colocaria a vida de Henry em risco. Ela vai compreender. Não vai?

_ Eu vou voltar, conversar com Regina… - Emma tentava achar uma saída da situação.

_ Não será possível, uma vez que nós voltarmos o giz irá perder a magia e voltar a ser um giz comum. - Gold se sentou na clareira um pouco afastado para onde Emma havia corrido depois de assistir Regina e Daniel entrarem com o bebê.

_ Então eu volto e uso a magia que a Robin usou para voltar no tempo e…

_ Não, esse momento é um ponto fixo no passado, toda a mágica que o cerca impede que um feitiço te traga aqui, esse giz foi a única maneira de voltar.

_ E por quê esse maldito giz é tão importante? - Emma perdeu a paciência.

Gold suspirou.

_ Porque ele foi criado no momento em que eu ajudei Regina a fazer essa barreira que a protege de Cora. Toda a mágica dela está aqui. E toda a mágica que ela possuiria caso permanecesse no caminho que a mãe dela escolheu por ela. Ela fez um pacto com o destino, desistindo de toda a mágica que um dia teria para ser feliz. Eu a ajudei pois sabia que essa mágica teria que ir para algum lugar, e encontrei esse giz. Tentei usar para achar meu filho, mas não pude.

Emma coçou o cabelo, suspirou.

_ Eu desisto de toda a minha mágica, faça o mesmo que fez para Regina…

_ Não é possível. - Gold falou calmamente.

_ E POR QUE NÃO É POSSÍVEL?

_ Eu não tenho mais tanto poder, e você também não é poderosa o suficiente.

_ Mas o poder do amor verdadeiro. - Emma estava desesperada.

_ Sim, Emma, tudo tem limites. Até mesmo o amor verdadeiro.

Emma se sentou se odiando. Ela vai entender. Certo? Uma esperança minúscula batia em seu peito. Mas o medo era maior.

Depois de longos minutos em silêncio Emma suspirou, não havia uma escolha ali, era simples, nunca se perdoaria.

_ O que preciso fazer para salvar Henry? - Falou com a tristeza que carregava no coração.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Floresta Encantada, Casa dos Colter

_ Finalmente ela dormiu. - Daniel falou abraçando Regina que terminava com a louça.

_ Teria sido bem mais rápido se alguém não estivesse fazendo ela se agitar todas as vezes que ela começava a dormir. - Regina lhe deu um beliscão e Daniel fingiu que doía.

Alguém bateu à porta e o casal se olhou preocupado. Daniel pegou a espada e Regina ficou na porta do quarto da filha.

Na segunda batida Daniel atendeu.

Seu corpo foi congelado no segundo que a porta estava aberta o suficiente para que os invasores entrassem. Regina correu até a filha, mas antes de poder pegá-la, seu corpo também foi congelado.

Uma mulher loira se moveu de forma calma até Regina, fez um círculo com o giz bem ao seu lado, o homem que a acompanhava entrou no círculo assim como a loira, agora a única coisa que faltava era despedaçar o giz sobre Regina, quando a mão da mulher parou sobre a cabeça da Regina a bebê começou a chorar. Em pânico Regina assistiu a mulher pegar sua filha do berço e acalmá-la. Ela entregou ao homem que em silêncio observava a cena.

_ O que vocês está fazendo? - Gold, no instante que ouviu a voz Regina reconheceu, como ele ousava a trair desta forma, o que ele queria com a sua filha, quem era aquela mulher e por que ela estava destruindo sua vida… Milhares de perguntas e sentimentos rondavam a mente de Regina.

_ Não posso salvar o meu filho às custas da filha dela. - Emma sussurrou para o homem. - Seus olhos encontraram o de Regina e ela desviou o olhar. - Desculpe-me. - Emma falou entrando no círculo e concluindo o feitiço.

Uma luz branca forte levou os intrusos e sua filha, quando Regina deu por si estava nos estábulos e Daniel estava ao seu lado, sua mentes estava confusa, mas então se lembrou. Eles iriam fugir, ela estava prestes a se livrar da mãe e fugir com o seu amado garoto do estábulo.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Loja de Penhores

Emma ficou parada, sem se mover, olhando para o bebê em seus braços, absorvendo o que havia acabado de fazer.

_ Regina não irá se lembrar de nada? - Perguntou novamente a Gold.

_ Não, Emma, faz parte do feitiço de retorno que ela não se lembre da vida que desistiu, bem que desistimos por ela.

Emma não agradeceu, não falou nada, poderia usar magia para chegar em casa, mas preferiu andar. Ainda precisava de tempo para pensar em como explicar para Regina. No seu colo o bebê novamente dormia, suspirava sem saber como sua vida tinha mudado em instantes.

Chegou em casa e parou a porta suspirando antes de enfrentar o que estava por vir. Abriu a porta e entrou, o som trouxe Zelena da cozinha.

_ Emma, que bom que chegou… - Zelena olhou para os braços da loira. - Quem é essa?

_ Zelena onde está Regina? - Emma falou séria.

_ Emma. - Zelena não queria ser a pessoa a contar, mas não havia como não fazer. - Procuramos você por toda a cidade. Ela não conversa comigo, está trancada no escritório, ela… - o bebê começou a chorar novamente. Assim que ouviu o som Regina abriu as porta do escritório com violência.

Olhou de Emma para o bebê. Estendeu os braços e tomou a filha para si.

_ Saia da minha casa. - Regina sussurrou.

_ Regina, eu posso explicar…

_ AGORA! - Com o grita o bebê chorou mais alto. - Você acabou de sequestrar a minha filha, condenar o Daniel a morte, e me transformar em tudo que eu jamais quis ser. - Regina falava com dor. - Eu preciso que você saia daqui. Porque neste instante eu não suporto olhar para você, ouvir você.

Ela voltou para o escritório deixando Emma muda e Zelena chocada para trás.

_ Está tudo bem, meu amor. - Regina chorava sem se conter. - Mamãe está aqui. - Beijava a filha com uma saudade que sequer sabia que sentia até momentos atrás. - Está tudo bem, Vitória, está tudo bem…

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills, sala

_ Com todos os Deuses, o que foi isso? - Zelena falou finalmente.

Emma olhou para ela, cansada, destruída.

_ Acho melhor sair daqui antes que sua irmã saia daquele escritório. - Emma deu as costas e seguiu o que Regina havia ordenado.

Com o movimento das transportou Robin e Henry que haviam saído para comprar um lanche na vovó de volta.

_ Vocês fiquem de olho na Robin. Temos que sair. - Falou rapidamente seguindo para fora atrás de Emma.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

The Rabbit Hole

_ Céus, eu senti falta disso. - Ruby terminou o copo de cerveja e colocou no balcão suspirando e pensando se a cerveja nos outros lugares seria assim tão boa, com sabor de casa.

Emma se sentou ao seu lado e pediu um whiskey. O bartender lhe atendeu, ela tomou em uma golada e pediu para deixar a garrafa.

_ Dia complicado? - Ruby perguntou se sentando mais próximo da loira.

_ Você tem um ótimo timing, sabia? - Emma falou rindo. - Eu acabei de destruir o meu relacionamento, Regina precisa de companhia agora, e a minha não é bem vinda. Céus, ela nem me deixou falar, mas também… Não sei se eu faria diferente no lugar dela.

A porta se abriu novamente e Zelena entrou nervosa, não esperava ver Ruby aí, e ficou paralisada por um instante. Ruby achou que estaria melhor preparada para ver Zelena, estava errada. O som de Emma colocando o como no balcão novamente a fez despertar.

_ Como assim? - Ruby perguntou. - O que aconteceu.

Então Emma começou a falar, a explicar, tudo o que havia acontecido. Em algum ponto as lágrimas vieram e ela não se segurou.

_… eu pensei que tinha tempo para explicar para ela, mas quando cheguei ela se lembrava, Gold havia me dito que ela não lembraria.

_ Ele não mentiu. Eu fiz uma poção para ela descobrir por que Daniel ficava assombrando os sonhos dela… - Zelena falou se sentindo culpada.

Ruby absorveu tudo em silêncio, se levantou, queria falar algo para Emma, mas não sabia o que dizer. Saiu do bar e seguiu para a mansão.

Zelena e Emma ficaram lá, sentadas, Zel também não tinha o que dizer, Regina pode por toda a tarde lhe contar o que estava acontecendo, mas escolheu o silêncio, e agora provavelmente se abriria para Ruby. Pessoa essa que não queria sua companhia.

_ O que acontece agora? - Emma falou para si e a pergunta rebateu na mente de Zelena, o que acontece agora…

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

Henry conseguia sentir no ar que algo está acontecendo, bateu no escritório ao ouvir o som de um bebê que não era Robin, já que a prima dormia tranquilamente no seu berço.

_ Mamãe. - Chamou com cuidado. - Está tudo bem?

Regina atendeu com Vitória nos braços adormecida.

_ Quem é esse? - O Garoto perguntou observando o bebê.

_ Essa é Vitória. - Regina falou com a voz rouca, assim que Henry a ouviu percebeu os olhos inchados. - Há muito o que explicar aqui, Henry, e não sei se consigo fazer isso agora. - Henry assentiu sentindo um nó se formar no seu estômago. - Ela é sua irmã. - Regina respirou tentando manter o controle.

_ Você a adotou? - Ele perguntou acariciando o rosto da pequena que dormia.

_ Não, filho, ela nasceu antes… - Regina suspirou novamente. - ela nasceu na floresta encantada.

_ Você nunca me falou dela. - Henry desviava a atenção entre a mulher e a criança.

_ Eu não me lembrava dela. - Regina falou com a voz anazalada.

Robin assistia a tudo em silêncio, não se lembrava daquela parte da história, não se recordava de uma prima, seria isso, essa a mudança que tornava impossível retornar ao futuro?

_ Henry. - Robin interrompeu. - Acho que sua mãe precisa descansar, amanhã conversamos sobre o assunto e tudo será esclarecido.

Henry assentiu e começou a se afastar de Regina, mas antes que ele o fizesse ela o segurou.

_ Henry, eu amo você, filho. - Regina o aproximou para um abraço onde manteve os dois perto, Vitória e Henry. - Eu amo vocês mais do que tudo no mundo, ouviu?

_ Eu também te amo, mãe. - Henry falou retribuindo o abraço.

Depois de um tempo se soltaram, Robin puxou o primo pelo braço e tentou distraí-lo com mais uma partida de videogame, mas podia ver que a mente do primo estava distante.

Regina subiu para o quarto, colocou Vitória no meio da sua cama e observou a filha dormir deitada ao seu lado, assistia sua respiração e enquanto deixava a confusão atravessava seu peito. A porta do quarto se abriu e Red entrou, Regina não se moveu de onde estava.

Ruby fechou a porta, se deitou do outro lado da garotinha e a admirou.

_ Ela é linda, Regina, uma verdadeira princesinha. - Red tocou os dedinhos com carinho. - Emma me contou o que aconteceu.

Regina continuou imóvel.

_ Ela não tinha outra saída. - Red falou de forma suave. - Se ela não fizesse o que fez você perderia Henry.

Regina soluçou mais alto e a loba parou de falar. Red se ajeitou na cama de forma a poder fazer um carinho em Regina que chorava em silêncio.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Casa dos Nolan

Emma acordou no sofá dos pais, se sentia um lixo, e a ressaca manteve ela deitada, não tinha forças para se mover.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

Zelena despertou e olhou a filha dormir no berço, fez um carinho na pequena pensando em como era bom tê-la em segurança ao seus lado.

Henry mal havia dormido, milhares de perguntas rondavam sua mente.

Robin, tanto a adolescente quando bebê dormiam profundamente.

Red acordou e viu Regina com Vitória nos braços, olhando o amanhecer.

_ Bom dia, como se sente? - Perguntou sabendo que era estúpido questionar isso.

_ Se eu falar que estou ótima você acredita? - Red negou com a cabeça. - Pois é… Eu não sei o que fazer.

_ Converse com Emma. - Red falou se sentando na cama.

_ Não acho que uma conversa resolva isso.

O silêncio no quarto só era quebrado pelo balbuciar de Vitória.

_ Regina, - Red começou a falar depois de muito ponderar. - Eu vou embora da cidade.

Mills a olhou alarmada. Como Red podia lhe abandonar em tal momento, quando mais precisava do seu apoio.

_ Venha comigo. - Red concluiu. - Vamos embora daqui. Eu te ajudo com Vitória, podemos levar Henry, tem um mundo inteiro lá fora, longe dessa loucura toda que é essa cidade, lugares sem maldições, sem rainhas e lobos. - Ruby suspirou. - Vamos embora de Storybrooke!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... galera... o fim...

Mansão Mills

_ Pense sobre o assunto. - Ruby falou antes de partir.

Regina fechou a porta da entrada e se sentou à mesa do café com Vitória, logo a casa foi acordando aos pouco e seus moradores sentando à mesa.

As conversas foram superficiais e vagas, logo Henry foi para a escola, Robin se fechou no escritório de Regina e as irmãs Mills se sentaram na sala assistindo Robin brincar e Vitória dormir.

_ Como você está se sentindo? - Zelena perguntou solidária.

_ Como se um furacão tivesse aparecido do nada e bagunçado toda a minha vida.

_ Sei como é a sensação. - Zel gracejou tirando um sorriso fraco da irmã. - Você vai conversar com Emma?

_ Sim, eu preciso. - Regina suspirou.

Antes de continuarem com a conversa o telefone de Zel tocou com uma mensagem de Belle.

_ Belle me convidou para tomar um café. - Zel falou de forma vaga.

_ Você vai? - Regina perguntou agradecendo a mudança de assunto.

_ Você se importa de olhar Robin?

_ Nunca, pode deixar que fico de olho nela, bom, nelas.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Biblioteca de Storybrooke

_ Uau. - Belle falou depois de ouvir tudo que estava rolando na mansão Mills. - Sua filha do futuro está presa aqui, Emma foi ao passado e trouxe a filha da Regina com Daniel, nossa… - Belle resumiu. - Isso é mais confusão que todos os meus livros juntos…

_ Nem me fala. Emma está acabada, e Regina não está muito melhor.

Sentadas na biblioteca, elas tomavam um chá, a conversa seguia ao redor dos acontecimento recentes da mansão quando uma figura conhecida passou pela rua chamando a atenção.

_ Ruby voltou. - Belle falou observando o comportamento de Zelena.

_ Sim. - Zelena assistiu. - E mudou o cabelo. - Falou distraída pelos cabelos curtos de Ruby.

_ Zelena, você tem certeza que aqui é onde quer estar? - Belle falou com cuidado.

_ Sim. - Zelena respondeu de imediato. - Estou exatamente onde devo estar. - Sorriu.

Belle sorriu de volta, mas não lhe foi despercebido o uso do “devo” e não o “quero”.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Escritório de Regina Mills

Robin largou mais um livro sobre a mesa, frustrada.

_ Como estão indo as coisas? - Regina entrou e se sentou de frente para a jovem.

_ Terríveis. - Debruçou sobre a mesa. - Eu não faço ideia do que está errado.

_ Robin, é possível que não haja o que fazer. - Regina falou com cuidado. - Se algo acontecer no futuro, impedindo que sua magia se complete, a única coisa que pode fazer é evitar que algo no presente ocorra para que isso aconteça, o problema é…

_ Que até lá eu estou presa no passado. - Robin completou.

_ Lamento. - Regina deu um sorriso fraco.

_ Como você está? - Robin focou na expressão tensa da tia. - No futuro de onde vim isso não havia acontecido.

_ O quanto você sabe? - Regina olhou com suspeita.

_ Poucas coisas, mas o suficiente para perceber que algo está muito errado.

_ Eu estou resolvendo coisas. - Regina confessou. - E o almoço está pronto. Vamos?

A mulher levantou rapidamente e seguiu para a sala de jantar deixando Robin para trás se perguntando se salvar a tia foi o que a prendeu no passado.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Delegacia de Storybrooke

Trabalho, a melhor fuga que Emma pode encontrar, todos os pequenos problemas da cidade ela resolvia pessoalmente, não queria pensar.

_ Quando Regina era prefeita isso não acontecia. - uma moradora comentou reclamando da demora para removerem uma árvore que havia caido em seu quintal.

_ Bom, ela não é mais. - Emma respondeu irritada deixando a mulher com árvore e tudo para trás. - Mando alguém vir cortar essa tarde.

Antes de ouvir uma réplica a loira já estava no carro. Ela dirigiu por um pouco então parou o carro. Com as mãos no volante respirou, logo em seguida bateu com os punhos contra o volante repetidamente deixando escapar um urro de raiva.

_ COMO? Como minha vida ficou insana desse jeito. Por que? Sério, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso. - A raiva corria pelo seu corpo quando o telefone mostrou uma mensagem que fez seu estômago gelar.

“Precisamos conversar. Pode me encontrar no cofre as 20 horas?.”

Um texto de Regina, involuntariamente ela começou a ver as mensagens anteriores, palavras de carinho, de desejo, “Eu te amo”. Respondeu com um sim e jogou o aparelho no banco do carona.

Seja lá o que for.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

Henry chegou e encontrou a mãe sentada na sala olhando o telefone. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela acordasse do seu devaneio e o abraçasse.

_ Ei, como foi na escola?

_ Normal. - Ele respondeu enquanto ela lhe afagava os cabelos.

_ Temos que cortar esse matagal. - Ela bagunçou os cabelos dele.

A porta da entrada se abriu novamente revelando Zelena e Belle.

_ Ei, Regina, Henry, como estão? - Belle falou de forma amigável, sem ter certeza da resposta que viria.

_ Estamos bem, Belle, e você como vai? - O olhar da moça foi rapidamente até Zelena que pegou Robin no colo que agitava os braços com alegria de ver a mãe.

_ Nós vamos fazer um corte de cabelo nesse mocinho. - Regina falou levantando e Henry a acompanhando. - Corre o olho em Vitória?

_ Será um prazer. - Belle respondeu, apesar da pergunta ter sido para Zel. Ela caminhou até o carrinho onde o bebê adormecia. - Ela é linda, Regina.

A morena deu um sorriso, abraçou o filho e subiram, não somente para o corte de cabelo em si, mas para uma conversa que mudaria tudo.

_ Mãe, eu desisto. - Robin saiu do escritório sem perceber Belle abaixada ao lado do carrinho. - Não tem como eu voltar, e segundo tia Regina, tenho que esperar para descobrir o que me impede de voltar para o futu…

Belle se ergueu e Robin ficou muda.

_ Tudo bem, Robin, ela sabe. - Zelena explicou.

_ Olá, Robin. - Belle falou sem jeito.

_ Olá, Bells. - Robin respondeu e percebeu que logo aquela seria sua nova realidade, crescer com Bells ou redor, ou não, mas com certeza não seria Ruby, sentiu uma tristeza profunda, mas era melhor assim. - Como vão as coisas na biblioteca? - Respondeu da melhor maneira que pode.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Cofre Mills

Emma quis chegar mais cedo, estava impaciente, ficou à porta observando o lugar. Um cemitério, ótimo lugar para ter uma D.R., perfeito para seu ánimo. Quando chegou, Regina se assustou dela estar lá e abraçou a bolsa com o susto.

_ Você veio andando. - Emma observou depois de um longo silêncio.

_ Quis pensar, repensar e respirar sem a Zelena me perguntar a cada minuto se estava tudo bem.

_ É… - Emma falou, enquanto Regina abria o cofre. - Como está Vitória?

_ Bem. - Regina desviou o olhar, era difícil estar próxima a Emma. Entraram e o silêncio era denso. Emma olhava para as mãos, para o chão, até para o teto.

_ Me desculpe como te tratei aquele dia. Foi muita coisa. - Regina começou. Emma estava prestes a falar, mas a morena não deixou que lhe interrompesse. - Eu pensei, pensei sem parar em tudo o que aconteceu.

Emma engoliu seco.

_ Eu compreendo, eu sei que não tinha como você não fazer o que fez. - Regina falou com calma. - No seu lugar eu faria a mesma coisa, eu faria qualquer coisa pelo nosso filho.

_ Eu tentei tudo que podia, mas não havia solução. - Emma finalmente pode se defender. - Gold deixou bem claro que não haveria outra forma de salvar Henry. Eu quis voltar, te perguntar o que fazer, mas não havia tempo.

_ Você está desculpada. - Regina falou ainda não olhando para a loira. - Antes de levar Vitória, você se desculpou. E eu a desculpa, como disse eu compreendo.

Emma sabia que aquela frase não estava completa. Longe disso, normalmente depois de uma pausa assim vem o pior.

_ Regina…

_ Eu não consigo. - Regina explodiu em lágrimas. - Não consigo olhar para você e não pensar no que poderia ter sido, a minha vida, a vida das pessoas ao meu redor, as pessoas que eu feri. - Ela soluçou. - as pessoas que eu destruí, que eu matei.

Emma escorou contra a parede, então era assim, assim que terminaria tudo.

_ Você não tem culpa das coisas que eu fiz. - Regina falou depois de secar algumas lágrimas, mas não havia porquê, um mar delas seguia o fluxo.

_ Eu queria ajuda você. - Emma perdeu a batalha contra as suas lágrimas também. - Eu só queria que os pesadelos acabassem.

Emma se sentou no chão e Regina em um divã que estava no lado contrário do cofre.

_ Eu acho que precisamos de espaço, eu preciso de espaço. - Regina tornou a falar. - Por isso eu decidi ir embora de Storybrooke.

Essa frase alarmou todos os sentidos de Emma. No segundo que percebeu do que se tratava ficou de pé.

_ Você vai embora da cidade? - Emma perguntou alarmada. Regina tinha os documentos de Henry, a guarda era dela, Emma não permitiria isso, não iria deixar Regina tirar seu filho. - Henry…

_ Eu conversei com ele essa tarde. - Regina continuou onde estava, evitando o olhar de Emma.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills, horas antes

Henry estava sentado em uma cadeira no banheiro do quarto de Regina, uma toalha cobria seus ombros, seus cabelos estavam molhados e Regina olhou para ele pelo espelho. Relembrando todas as vezes que fizeram isso.

_ Você está crescendo. - Regina pontuou e o garoto fez uma careta.

_ Eu estou ouvindo, mãe. - Ele falou com calma, sabia quando ela lhe queria dizer algo, era fácil de ver o quanto ela estava nervosa. - O que aconteceu? - Regina suspirou, pegou o pente, dividiu o cabelo dele em partes, pegou a tesoura e começou a fazer o corte.

_ A razão dos meus pesadelos com Daniel, era porque eu não me lembrava de Vitória. - falou com uma calma que lhe faltava. - Sua mãe voltou no tempo e a salvou. - Parou de falar e olhou para ele novamente.

_ Se fosse somente isso ela não teria ido embora e você não estaria assim. - Ele falou, momento algum ele tirou os olhos da imagem dela.

_ Não, não foi só isso, a questão é que, sua mãe fez algo, algo que… foi obrigada a algo, e isso me fez muito muito triste. - Regina removeu com as costas da mão uma lágrima que tentava lhe escapar. - Infelizmente não tem como nós ficarmos juntas.

_ Não agora ou nunca? - Henry sentiu seus olhos ficando vermelhos.

_ Não acho que eu possa… - Regina começou, mas sua garganta fechou. - esquecer o que ela fez.

_ E o que ela fez de tão ruim? - Henry quis saber.

_ É complicado de explicar. Não é culpa dela, eu preciso que você entenda isso, mas também não posso lhe explicar, tá bom, um dia, quando for maior, nós explicamos tudo, mas agora eu não… - Céus, como era difícil falar. - Não tenho como te contar. Confia em mim, tá bom?

Henry estava confuso, queria saber, queria poder resolver, queria sua família unida, as mães juntas, felizes.

Regina comparou os lados do cabelo de Henry e ele se virou na cadeira para ela continuar o corte na frente.

_ Precisamos de espaço, para curar. - Regina continuou. - Eu decidi que seria melhor para nós. - Ela ponderou um segundo, suas próximas palavras seriam pesadas para o garoto, mas precisava disso. - Para mim, que me mudasse de Storybrooke.

Henry segurou seus braços e olhou diretamente para ela, fazendo com que ele parasse o que estava fazendo e se abaixasse para olhar diretamente para ele.

_ Eu preciso sair daqui. - Os olhos deles transbordavam de dor. - E tudo que eu queria era levar você comigo. - O coração dele pesou. - Mas depois de tudo o que passamos, tudo o que aconteceu, não acho que seja justo com você te obrigar a fazer algo. - Regina continuou. - Quero que entenda que não importa como essa conversa acabe, que eu te amo, te amo muito, muito, e que nada nunca irá mudar isso. - Henry assentiu com os braços pendendo ao longo do seu corpo. - Me desculpe de colocar nesta situação, Henry. Eu queria… - Suspirou. - Eu queria que você não tivesse que sofrer com isso… eu sei que é muito te perguntar isso, mas seria ainda pior não perguntar. - Regina limpou as lágrima dos olhos do filho. - Você pode ficar ou você pode ir comigo.

Henry escondeu seu rosto no colo da mãe e deixou as lágrimas correrem.

_ Perdão, Henry, perdão… - ela o abraçou e deixou que o choro corresse liver.

O tempo passou devagar enquanto mãe e filho ficaram abraçados no chão do banheiro, Regina temia que o garoto ficasse, queria seus filhos com ela, queria poder andar sem se preocupar de encontrar com Emma e desmanchar em lágrimas, os constantes eventos familiare, festas de aniversário, eventos da escola, reuniões de pais, Emma estaria constantemente em sua vida se permanecesse ali. Era demais para suportar.

_ Eu nunca mais te veria se eu ficasse? - Ele perguntou com a voz apertada.

_ Claro que não, amor, eu sempre estaria por perto, em alguns finais de semana você pode ir me ver… e nas férias… nós conversaríamos todos os dias, por telefone, ou skype…

_ Não é a mesma coisa. - ele saiu do abraço e olhou para o chão.

_ Não, Henry, não é. - Regina limpou o rosto, se levantou e ajudou o filho a voltar para a cadeira. Ela terminou de cortar o cabelo, o penteou, tirou a toalha dos ombros do filho e olhou para a imagem deles pelo espelho. Ele estava tão alto, mas nunca pareceu tão frágil quando lhe respondeu.

_ Eu vou ficar.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Cofre Mills

Regina pegou a bolsa que havia caído no chão em algum momento. De lá tirou um monte de papéis.

_ Eu havia preparado isso a um tempo, mas… eu viajei antes de ficar pronto. - Regina falou, aquela viagem pareceu algo de outra realidade. - Esses documentos colocam você como mãe biológica do Henry, e com isso temos as mesmas responsabilidades legais sobre ele. - Regina falou olhando para os papéis que entregava a Emma. - Ele não quer ir. - Falou com a voz fraca. - Eu ainda não sei para onde estamos indo, mas gostaria que ele me visitasse de tempos em tempo.

Emma pegou os papéis e olhou, Henry era seu filho, oficialmente seu filho, e ele escolheu ficar, ele escolheu permanecer com ela. Uma preocupação alarmou seus sentidos.

_ O que ele sabe?

_ Pouco. - Regina limpou uma sujeira invisível da roupa.

Novamente o silêncio, maldito silêncio.

_ Então é isso? - Emma suspirou. - Assim que acabamos.

Regina olhou para Emma com atenção, os olhos fundos, os ombros caídos.

_ Talvez era para nunca ter sido, talvez…

_ Talvez amor verdadeiro não seja o suficiente… - Emma falou, mas para si que para Regina, lembrando do que Gold havia lhe falado uma vez.

Regina não lhe respondeu, Emma saiu do cofre e andou para seu carro, parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Regina que terminava de fechar o cofre.

Antes que pudesse lhe dizer algo Regina desapareceu na sua frente.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Pousada da vovó

_ Realmente combinou com você, apesar de eu já estar acostumada com suas mechas vermelhas. - a Senhora falou passando as mãos nos cabelos da neta.

Ruby riu com o carinho, e olhou para o quarto bagunçado, era difícil deixar tudo aquilo para trás.

_ Eu irei te manter informada sobre onde estou e para onde vou sempre, ok? - Red falou olhando para a avó enquanto segurava sua mochila.

_ Vai levar só isso, menina?

_ É o que eu preciso, o resto eu vou resolvendo. - Ela colocou a mochila junto a porta e sentou na cama.

O telefone de Red tocou com uma mensagem de Regina.

“Eu vou com você. Podemos ir amanhã.”

“Não quer pensar mais sobre o assunto? Posso esperar alguns dias…” - Respondeu.

“Não acho que possa pensar mais sobre isso sem mudar de ideia.”

“Amanhã então.”

_ Quando você vai? - A mais velha olhou para um velho brinquedo que Ruby tinha na estante.

_ Amanhã, vovó, amanhã eu vou atrás de uma nova vida.

A senhora suspirou e abraçou a neta.

_ Eu espero que você encontre o quê procura, filha, e que saiba que sempre tem para onde voltar.

Ruby abraçou a avó com mais força.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

_ Você só pode estar brincando comigo. - Zelena respondeu batendo as mãos na mesa de jantar e se levantando. - Ir embora? Essa é sua solução? Fugir?

_ Não estou fugindo, eu preciso…

_ De espaço. - Zelena completou. Henry teve o suficiente daquele jantar e se retirou, Robin achou melhor acompanhar o primo. - E como fica Henry? Vai ficar sendo jogado como uma bola de tênis? E Robin? Vai ficar presa aqui?

Regina bateu a mão na mesa enfrentando Zelena da mesma foram.

_ Não ouse tratar disso como se fosse fácil para mim, ou para qualquer pessoa.

_ Você não pode fazer isso, ainda está em choque com o que aconteceu, precisa pensar, está se precipitando.

_ Não, Zel, eu preciso de uma vida, e não acredito que consiga construir isso aqui, metade da cidade ainda me olha como uma bruxa e ficar encontrando Emma… em cada esquina, cada vez que entrar em algum lugar…

_ Sis… - Zelena choramingou.

_ Venha comigo? vamos juntas. - Regina sorriu. - Vamos viajar, conhecer o mundo, sei lá, abrir um bar…

_ Sair de Storybrooke? - Zelena pensou.

_ Sim, amanhã, eu e Ruby iremos…

_ Ruby está indo com você? - Zelena cortou a irmã.

_ Está. - Regina pensou por um instante que algo bom poderia sair daquilo, talvez Zelena e Ruby conseguissem se acertar.

_ Eu não posso. - Zelena falou cansada.

_ E eu não posso ficar. - Regina suspirou.

Elas ficaram paradas por um tempo até Zelena ceder e abraçar Regina, não tinha palavras, ficaram ali, se despedindo.

Logo depois, quando Regina subiu para arrumar sua mala, colocou o essencial, em outras as coisas de vitória que brincava no berço. Sentou na cama e deixou o corpo cair, com preguiça se arrastou para um banho e quando saiu Henry estava brincando com Vitória.

_ Estou sem sono - o Garoto falou sem olhar para a mãe. E ela pode ver a mentira, ele estava claramente cansado, mas queria uma desculpa para ficar um pouco mais com ela.

_ Que tal colocarmos um filme e assistirmos aqui? Nós três.

Ela se sentou na cama, com Henry de um lado e Vitória quase adormecendo do outro. Deixou que o filho escolhesse e um filme qualquer passou na tela.

_ Eu te amo, Henry. - Ela lhe sussurrou.

_ Eu te amo, mãe. - ele falou com a voz enquiçada.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Mansão Mills

_ O que é isso? - Regina olhava o carro deplorável que Ruby havia conseguido para elas.

_ É um carro, Regina, tudo que precisa ser. - Ruby colocou as malas de regina no porta-malas e terminou de ajustar a cadeirinha de Vitória.

Robin segurava Vitória no colo e Regina mantinha os braços em torno de Henry todo o tempo.

_ Assim que chegarmos em algum lugar eu vou te mandar meu endereço, tá bom? - Henry assentiu. - Vamos ficar bem. No começo vai ser estranho, mas vamos ficar bem. - Ela tentava consolar o filho.

Ruby andou até Robin bebê que estava no colo de Zelena.

_ Ei, pequena. - A bebê agitou os braços. - Eu vou morrer de saudades. - Red beijou o rosto da menininha enquanto Robin adolescente segurava as lágrimas.  - Não se preocupe, vou ficar de olho em Regina, ok? - Falou para Zelena que assentiu.

Ela então foi até a Robin adolescente.

_ Então, não tivemos muito tempo para nós conhecermos, mas… - ela olhou para a bebê que Zelena distraía com um brinquedo barulhento. - Você é muito importante para mim, espero que no futuro de onde venha você saiba disso.

Robin acenou sem falar nada e entregou Vitória para Ruby, que colocou a bebê no carro.

Zelena abraçou Regina o mais longo que pode e soltou a irmã.

_ Cuide dela. - Pediu.

_ Eu irei. - Regina deu um sorriso triste e entrou no carro.

_ Para onde vamos? - Perguntou para Ruby.

_ Que tal começarmos colocando uma música e dirigindo para fora do Mayne, nada muito longe, só já deu desse estado… O que acha de New York?

_ Então vamos para a grande maça. Com várias paradas no caminho…

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Granny’s Dinner

Emma assistiu o carro de Ruby passar com Regina dentro.

_ E lá vão elas. - Granny falou ao lado de Emma.

_ Red está saindo da cidade também? - Emma perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes. - Claro que esta.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Entrada de Storybrooke

Regina assistiu a placa de “Bem vindo a Storybrooke” ficar para trás.

_ Tudo bem ficar, se você quiser posso virar o carro e ficamos.

_ Não, já está feito.

Suspirou e brincou com Vitória.

Era isso, sua vida começava aí.

 

=\= A Rainha Perdida =/=

 

Entrada de Storybrooke

4 anos depois

O impala preto avançava rapidamente pela rodovia, a caminho de Storybrooke.

_ Dean vai me matar. - Kilian falava em voz alta. - Você sabe disso, não sabe, Ruby? Ele vai me caçar e me matar.

_ Eu falei para pegar um carro, nunca mandei pegar esse carro. - Ruby se defendeu.

_ Cala a boca e dirige, Kilian. - Regina respondeu no banco de trás com Vitória no colo. - Só atravesse a linha da cidade que eu curo Vitória com meus poderes.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem. - Ingrid Beauchamp falou tentando manter a calma. - Kilian, fecha a matraca e dirija, Ruby não piore as coisas.

Assim que o carro passou pela placa da cidade Killian parou e todos olharam para Regina.

_ Não funciona. - Regina se esforçava, mas nada acontecia. - Por que minha mágica não funciona? - Ela se desesperava.

Com a movimentação Vitória acordou.

_ Mami… doí… doí muito… - choramingou.

_ Tudo bem, amorzinho, tudo vai ficar bem…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estava dizendo... o fim está quase chegando... faltam apenas 5 capítulos...   
> Segura ai mais um pouquinho... 
> 
> E para quem não conhece Ingrid Beauchamp, ela vem da série Witches of East End.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, pessoas, gostaram? Querem mais? Comente!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> No próximo capítulo de "Procura-se uma Rainha":  
> _ Emma cria uma confusão gigante;  
> _ E uma pessoa chega para causar... 
> 
> Beijos  
> Aqui, para quem animar:  
> Preço do Tempo: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10479687


End file.
